See no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil
by LadyoftheHouseofMoon
Summary: Kagome gets caught and locked away in Naraku’s dungeon but much to her surprise she is not alone. A young and mysteriously blind and mute youkai who happens to look like Touga the Inutaisho shares her cell. Will they both be able to overcome the darkness?
1. Ch 1 Hunger pangs

**Hey everyone, so this is my new story: A Touga/Kagome fic of course.**

**Just a fair warning. It starts off rather innocently but it is rated M for a reason. Not too sure how far I'm going to take it but this fic will be angsty and slightly darker than my other ones. If you are interested in this pairing feel free to read my other one. Or if you like Sesshy/Kags I have written a humorous one as well.**

**I try not to take too long with updates -as I who am also a reader knows what that feels like. But since I am writing several stories it might take up to a week or so. Though hopefully nothing major like weeks but definitely not months!! **

**AND I ALREADY HAVE ANOTHER Sesshoumaru/Kagome FIC IN THE WORKS!! Its crazy….just all these ideas that keep rolling around in my head. AND since I don't want to forget them well…OH!**

_**IMPORTANT EXPLANATION: **_**Touga is unable to talk in a human voice in this fic. He will be speaking in Inu (dog) though and therefore his THOUGHTS/WORDS will be in **_italics._ So every time he talks Kagome really hears growls. It will be explained in the story….

**ANYWAYS, AS ALWAYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! Let me know what you think!!**

***Bows* Arigatou!! **

* * *

**Ch. 1 Hunger pangs**

"Just give it up Naraku!!" she yelled in exasperation as her stomach rumbled its displeasure. "We won't let you get away this time!!"

Kagome couldn't believe he just burst in on them while they were about to eat! Gah!! Talk about the inopportune moment. She was so hungry having barely convinced -by SIT-ING Inuyasha multiple times- to allow them to eat and rest from the slave driving pace he had set. They had barely eaten anything since having a small breakfast in the morning that consisted of a plain granola bar. And having another interruption now was making the miko rather moody and quite frankly grumpy.

It wasn't their fault they hadn't found a single shard in the last week. So why was Inuyasha being such an ass? Its not like they decided to tell all the demons that had a Shikon no Tama shard to go and hide. The stupid hanyou hadn't even allowed them to stop and have lunch, yelling at them about their human weakness like a child who badly needed a nap.

The whole group was irritated and temperamental having to keep up with the inu-hanyou in the heat of the day, with no rest, and no food. And now to make matters worse, Naraku had come and interrupted their would-be dinner.

'He is such a jerk!' Thought Kagome in her rising anger. Does he always have to come and stand here with an irritatingly good looking, yet stupidly evil smile, plastered on his handsome face? I mean really, you'd think he'd get the hint that he's not wanted here.'

"Ku, ku, ku, you speak nonsense miko. How do you presume to stop me this time? I know you're weaknesses just as you believe you know mine." He answered watching them closely with crimson eyes gouging their every action.

'Jeeze doesn't this guy know he sounds so annoying every time he thinks he knows everything?' Thought the priestess in aggravation hoping he would go away and come back another time -preferably after they had eaten.

'Apparently not,' she thought crabbily as he kept talking.

"If you give me the jewel shards in your possession, I will think about letting your friends live. But if you refuse me, I will kill them, and…you will be forced to come with me priestess."

Kagome huffed at his threat, clearly not impressed.

"Do you honestly believe that you could kill us off after all the times that we've beat your sorry ass and had you running away like a scared little girl?" Kagome taunted surprising herself with her own bold words. She had never told him anything that brave before, well she had never told _anyone_ anything that brave before. But then again she had never gone this long without food either, so it was probably just her stomach talking.

The surprise that graced her companions features made it apparent that they had not expected something this bold from their little, good natured miko either. Upon looking at their expressions, she was glad that she was at least able to put smiles on their faces. Even if they were just from shock at her unexpected and daring little comment.

Apparently even Inuyasha's sour mood had lifted lightly at her unanticipated remark and, he seemed quite impressed with her as he spoke up. "Ya heard her Naraku, just give up now and save us the trouble of chasing your scared little girly ass all across Japan!!" He sneered while wildly waving Tetsusaiga around emphasizing his point.

'Oh Inuyasha.' Thought the miko. 'Even when you try to act all tough you still look like a cute little puppy with those soft little ears of yours. And even when you act like an idiot and don't let me eat, I still love your bravery.' Kagome wasn't even sure why she was even thinking _that_ in the middle of a soon-to-be-battle. Perhaps hunger does things to your mind.

Naraku began to laugh insanely, making her shift her focus to him again.

"You amuse me miko. Perhaps I will allow you to amuse me in bed as well."

'What? Is that all he came to do then, just laugh at me and insinuate I would -I would do something with him!! That jerk!!'

"Get over yourself Naraku and just come back later will ya!!"

He would obviously not listen to that little command but she felt she had to try anyway. She was seriously hungry and he was just pissing her off. And why was he just standing there chatting with them like if he was over for green tea and cookies?

He was definitely waiting for something. And if she were an inu, she would have already smelled it by now. What was he up to?

Its not like they were really going to hand over the four shards they had barely managed to collect. She knew that Inuyasha sure as hell wasn't going to give him anything, since he was already pissed off that they had gotten so little to begin with.

The whole tachi waited nervously apparently all having the same premonition. Though, they were expecting him to pull something intricate and devious, none of them were expecting him to pull something quite as elaborate as they witnessed a minute later either.

Their battles usually followed a certain pattern they had become accustomed to -as bizarre as that must sound. It would usually start out with some taunting between the two sides, then your standard lower demon attack, and finally Naraku would flee by using his shouki to form a poisonous cloud and choke them with the toxic smell. But this?

Naraku smirked as he saw their baffled and anxious faces. How quaint. Were they not expecting him to outsmart them?

"What is it little miko…spider got your tongue?" He asked laughing cruelly. "Perhaps I will taste it later. But for now…" He gestured, sweeping a clawed hand to the darkening forest behind him.

What was going on? The small group of humans and inu-hanyou wondered. They were not sure what Naraku meant by suddenly bringing in a bunch of humans into view. Where had he gotten all of these people anyway?

Though the closer the humans in Naraku's hold came, the more each one of the tachi members began to recognize them.

Kagura had been the first to suddenly come into view, followed by a very alert Kohaku. Which didn't make sense in the least, since he was always under some kind of spell, a tainted jewel shard making it almost impossible for him to be in his right mind. Yet right now, he was starring directly at Sango with a penetrating and intent look of sadness and anger.

"Kohaku." The taijiya whispered anxiously, watching her beloved brother as tears glistened in her eyes.

He didn't move or even acknowledge her presence. He simply stood there starring at them with building hate.

Then Kanna stepped out of the shadows, her mirror in its usual position before her, followed by a very obedient little girl. Perhaps some of her friends hadn't recognized her at first but Kagome had. The lopsided ponytail and the orange checkered yukata was easily identifiable. It was Rin, Sesshoumaru's ward. And she looked to be under some kind of trance as her eyes were starring blankly ahead.

The last person to come forth had been a beautiful woman. Her pale smooth skin contrasting with her ebony knee-long hair making her beauty even more ethereal. She was dressed like a hime in the most exquisite gold and violet kimono Kagome had ever seen.

The priestess wasn't sure who the woman was, but she had to be dangerous if Naraku had brought her along.

Kagome expanded her senses trying to feel the woman's aura. Yet strangely, she only felt confusion and fear but nothing more. She was obviously human since Kagome did not feel a demonic youki, but then how was it possible to feel the woman's emotions but not her life aura? All beings had a life energy that they emitted. Catching Miroku's eye, she quickly noted that he had also come to the same conclusion.

The priestess couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew she had seen the woman before. She racked her brain for the answer but to no avail.

Then, she heard Inuyasha's whispered acknowledgment bringing shock and unbelief to her heart. Kagome knew then without a doubt, that they had indeed met before.

"Mom…is that…how did…I mean, WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING YA BASTARD?!! I AINT FALLING FOR THAT SHIT AGAIN!! Inuyasha angrily accused. He was stunned. The woman looked exactly like his mother, painfully reminding him of the last time Sesshoumaru had tried to trick him in order to gain the black pearl, the gateway to his father's tomb.

Where the hell had Naraku gotten a woman that looked like her anyway? She didn't smell like no youkai but then she didn't smell human either. It was probably just another stupid attempt to trick him but…what if…

"Inuyasha," called Miroku with concern. "Do you believe the woman before us is your mother? I feel no living aura, yet she does give the impression that she is somehow a normal sentient being. I don't understand it." The monk sighed with a look of defeat that did not bode well.

"I am sorry my friend, I will be unable to use kazaana though if she is something other than what she seems. My-my void seems to be growing larger Inuyasha, Naraku is somehow manipulating it to enlarge its size and I do not wish to harm any of you. I am afraid I must be leaving you now." He murmured softly unable to look at the taijiya whom he felt was starring at him intently. "Before it is too late."

"No Miroku, please don't say that." Pleaded the demon slayer. "Don't leave, we'll figure this out, we'll-"

"Ku, ku, ku." Naraku interrupted again with another taunting chuckle. "You seem to forget that your little brother is waiting to speak to you my dear. He has been asking to see his sister for quite some time. Will you disappoint him now that he is lucid enough to recognize you?"

"And oh Inuyasha," he added mockingly, "your mother awaits to speak to you as well. I can assure you, she stands before you alive and well. Do not doubt my power. There are those who wish to aid me and gain my favor, and are even willing to resurrect the souls that were once living." He said with an arrogant smirk.

Well it seemed that Naraku had indeed known everyone's weaknesses after all. And not only had he exploited them but had them paraded around before everyone and thrown them in their face.

There was only one exception, the priestess. Was she not important enough to have a weakness of some sort be used against her? She wondered crossly. After a brief pause and a few seconds of thinking the miko came to two conclusions.

1.) She had clearly gone crazy and…

2.) Her hunger must be ruining the rational part of her mind if she thought she was feeling unimportant just because Naraku didn't bring something up to hurt her.

Looking at the faces around her, the miko noted the uncertainty everyone must have been feeling. She noted Sango's worried and strained features, her eyes only upon her brother. She saw Inuyasha set a mask of indifference upon his face-so similar to that of his older brother's- yet his eyes held a deep hurt and longing he was unable to hide from her. And finally allowing her eyes to settle on the terrified face of her dear 'brother' Miroku as he wrestled to keep his spiritual beads around his growing void, she observed his saddened resignation, seemingly acceptant of his fate with great remorse.

He was already turning to leave them when the spider hanyou suddenly released a wave of shouki so great, it clouded the area in a choking and poisonous gas making it impossible to see let alone breathe.

Kagome began coughing violently, tears burning her eyes. She notched an arrow intending on purifying the cloud -and hopefully Naraku as well- when she suddenly felt a painful stinging sensation in the back of her neck.

The miko allowed her weapon to fall, her hands suddenly too heavy to hold a thing. She dropped to her knees, a hazy sound of the chaotic noise of battle dimly registering in the back of her mind. What the hell was going on? What had they done to her?

The priestess could hardly keep her eyelids from closing. 'I'm so sleepy,' she thought. 'I think I'll take a little nap. Inuyasha wont mind, as long as I don't take too long…' She thought indistinctly as she heard someone screaming her name from afar. Her body was unable to remain kneeling and she soon fell on her face, the soft grass below her cushioning her fall. 'And when I wake up…I'll eat…some nice, delicious…oden.'

Unable to sustain her lucidity much longer, the young miko was soon fast asleep, the forced slumber finally taking its toll on her body.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was having the nicest dream. She had all of her favorite food sprawled out on her table at home. She couldn't decide what to taste first, everything looked so mouthwatering. Should she have a taste of oden or the shrimp scampi? Umm the beef fried rice looked so tempting too. Or would she start with some dessert, some chocolate cream pie or fudge brownies sounded good. Even that strawberry cheese cake looked too good to pass up. She grabbed her chopsticks intent on having a bite of everything, when the most annoying dripping sound echoed in her brain. Why was the faucet dripping, who left it on? She wondered but then decided to ignore it. She grabbed a warm and sweet smelling walnut cookie, when the horrible dripping noise made her loose her concentration. She briefly wondered if this was one of those 'you have to go to the bathroom' dreams. Didn't they all have some sort of unpleasant dripping sound making you get up and go?

Well she didn't want to get up, she wanted to eat. She brought the cookie to her lips intent on taking a rather large bite when she suddenly felt a tickling sensation all over her skin.

'Ugh!! Why doesn't everybody just leave me alone?!' She thought moodily scratching her skin. 'And what the heck is tickling me?' Kagome's mind thought up several possibilities from Buyo to Inuyasha's hair, but none would be tickling her all over her body. So…what was it? Quickly becoming alarmed of the chances of it being something so simple and innocent, the miko opened her eyes.

To her dismay, she was unable to see anything for it was extremely dark. She desperately wanted to panic but knew it would be best if she were to remain as calm and logical as possible. 'Maybe the camp's fire died out and it's too dark to see anything. Or maybe we camped out in a dark cave and I don't remember?' She thought trying to come up with a suitable explanation. Though they were all very unlikely. What if…

"Oh no! Am I blind?!" She asked into the darkness with fright hoping she was not alone, and someone would be able to explain to her what had happened.

_No…I am. _

The miko suddenly jumped, a low rumbling growl her only answer. The hair on the back of her nape and arms rose in terror. 'So that's what was giving me the tingling feeling.' She thought worriedly. Though wouldn't her powers be more pronounced being as close as she was to a demon? Well no time to dwell on that right now.

Kagome looked around her, wildly trying to comprehend where she was, and what kind of creature had just greeted her. Slowly backing away, she bumped into a solid and damp wall. She shrieked until she realized she was not touching a slimy youkai but a wall that had blocked her exit.

'Think Kagome.' She urged herself. 'Okay the last thing I remember was being hungry, sitting Inuyasha until he was forced to stop and let us eat, then…Naraku. That's right he showed up and laughed. Uhh…then people, he had people with him, people I know! He had -he had, umm Rin, Kohaku, and some beautiful woman. Then something burned the back of my neck and I fell asleep! Oh great!! Naraku must have captured me, and now in one of his dingy cells with…something…else!'

"And I'm still hungry. Just great!!"

_He laughed. His prison companion was turning out to be entertaining. Was she having an internal debate with herself? Or was she just trying to tell the guard she was famished?_

Kagome must have said that out loud for she suddenly heard another awkward growl in response. It sounded like the demon was chuckling -if that was even possible. Where the hell had Naraku dumped her? Was she going to be food for some hungry youkai?

She expanded her senses trying to gouge the strength of the demon and at the same time warn it that she was a miko and wouldn't hesitate to purify it.

Well she would have warned it if her holy powers hadn't suddenly flickered off like they just had. Kagome swallowed. For some unknown reason -or known if you take in Naraku's deceitfulness- her spiritual power wasn't working. She tried to force her eyes to adjust to the darkness, she at least wanted to look upon the creature that was about to eat her.

Kagome wasn't sure if she should be horrified or relived as she was suddenly able to make out a dark shape which looked to be hunched up against the far end of the cell's wall. He didn't look to be a giant oni or something, but he still looked to be at least twice her size.

She gulped. "Look, I don't think you really want to eat me. I'm -I'm probably not that tasty or anything. And…uhh…I'm kinda skinny and besides humans don't taste that good. We're rather stringy and much, much too salty…I think." She pleaded not knowing if he was even capable of intellectual reasoning.

_What? She thinks I'm going to eat her? And she presumes she -she doesn't -tas-taste good? Loud laughter soon followed his internal questioning._

Kagome heard that same, almost peculiar, growling again. If she didn't know any better -and right now she was so hungry that perhaps she didn't- she would have to say that the demon was laughing at her.

Where the hell was Naraku anyway and why did he stick her in here with this youkai? And really, wasn't someone going to bring in lunch soon, prisoners still had to eat.

"Umm, I'm a miko ya know and it -it would be best not to get on my bad side." She said a bit uneasily. Maybe telling him she was a miko would not be such a good idea. What if he thought she was going to purify him and attacked her?

Well he didn't seem to want to eat her. He would have already attacked her by now if he had really wanted to harm her ne? Yet he just sat there, leaning up against the wall the whole time, barely even moving. Maybe he was -he was a prisoner like her too?

The priestess looked over to the still form again, now able to discern a few more details yet unfortunately she was still too far away to really take him in. This cell was not as small as she had first presumed and if she wanted to see him clearly she was going to have to get closer.

"Are…are you a prisoner here as well? Did Naraku capture you too?" She asked him trying to catch sight of his reaction.

'_Hai…I am not sure how I came to be here but I have been captured by this spider hanyou…and I….am unable to speak to you in a way you would understand little onna. I don't know what the vile and contemptible hanyou did to me but I have been weakened greatly.' Though he knew he was answering her questions in his mind, he also knew that in reality all she was able to hear were his inu growls. He couldn't speak to her and make her understand. _

Kagome's instincts wanted her to run away from the growling youkai, but her empathetic understanding told her that perhaps he was trying to communicate with her in his own way. Every time she asked a question, he immediately growled after, seemingly in reply.

She gathered her courage and walked closer to him. So far he hadn't moved or threatened her in anyway other than the irregular growling.

As she drew nearer she immediately took note of a great mass of moonlight kissed hair cascading down his shoulders. Kami!! It was no intellectual beast but a young man -er youkai male! He was sitting against the wall his arms chained above him. And quite frankly she had never seen that color of hair before expect on Inuyasha or his older brother, could he be related to them somehow? He must of heard her gasp because he lifted his face to look in her direction and she froze.

Oh kami…he was beautiful. His pale face was striking. A single violet stripe of status adorned each cheekbone making his appearance elegant and aristocratic. His jaw was firm while his lips were perfectly shaped and slightly plump. His silver bangs fell over his forehead in disarray almost covering a pair of finely shaped brows that rose slightly at her nearness. His light amber- honey eyes starred directly at her making her heart unwillingly skip a beat at the intensity of his gaze. Yet something was odd about them. His eyes seemed to look at her but not really _see _her. And even stranger, he looked so much like Sesshoumaru….or maybe it was Inuyasha…no definitely Sesshoumaru, and looked to be maybe a year or two older than him.

"Wh…who are you? What's your name?" She asked curiously kneeling down only a few feet away from him.

The youkai turned to look at her again, his eyes slightly unfocused and said nothing.

"Can you, can you talk? Are you…able to understand me?" She tried again.

Still, no response.

"Hmm perhaps you're too afraid. I am a priestess warrior after all and you are a chained up youkai who-"

A growl interrupted her little speech.

"Ha!! I knew it, you can understand me!!" She smiled triumphantly. "So then perhaps, you cannot speak then? Or you can, but not in a way that I can understand." She said while thinking about this little predicament further.

_You are an intelligent human, if you are able to figure out my predicament so quickly, little onna._

Another growl, so that had to obviously be some kind of confirmation.

"Okay then, how about if I ask you a yes or no question and you either nod your head for yes and shake your head for no. Alright?"

He nodded his head, and she smiled.

"I see you're a fast learner." She said giggling.

"Alright lets start then. This will be like a game of twenty questions." The priestess said while clasping her hands together in anticipation.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know where we are?" A shake of the his head answered her first question.

_No._

"Hmm…do you know how you got here?" Another shake.

_No._

"Okay do you know who brought you?" A nod.

_Hai._

'Finally some answers.' She thought with excitement.

"Was it Naraku…er…he's a spider hanyou with long black hair and crimson eyes?" She elaborated not sure if he knew the hanyou by name. I don't know if -if he was the one that brought me in or not, since I'm not even sure how I got here."

A nod.

_Hai._

"Why are you here? Oh wait…that's not a yes or no answer. Do you know why you're here?" A shake.

_No._

"Ugh. I guess that means that we're both in the dark then. Or…maybe just you since I have a pretty good idea of why _I'm_ here. I guess it was a good idea then that I gave the Shikon jewel shards to my little Shippou before we stopped to have dinner. At least Naraku wont be able to take them away from me. But I guess there's still other things he can…take away." She finished quietly shivering slightly from the cold, damp air that flowed through the darkened cell. Or maybe it was because she began to imagine what the wicked spider could take away from her, like her powers, her friends, or -or her virginity. She shook her head allowing every disturbing thought to flow out of her. She needed to stop thinking about all these stupid things and instead focus on a way to escape.

Then…as if Naraku had been reading her very thoughts, a locked door she had not even noticed swung open allowing said hanyou to enter.

Kagome jumped about a foot in the air after hearing the door suddenly slam open. She didn't want to seem like she was afraid of the spider hanyou but at this particular point, she had to admit to herself that she was. She had quickly tried to bring her powers forth to at least defend herself -if not hurt him painfully- but to no avail. Only a tight pinch on the back of her neck answered her request.

"Ahhh, how lovely it is to see you again my dear miko." He said while scanning her body ever so slowly from her feet to her head allowing his eyes to linger in certain places of her anatomy.

She heard the jingle of chains and a menacing growl from the chained up youkai greet him in return. 'At least _he's _growling.' She mused. She on the other hand was just standing there like a fool, her feet suddenly frozen to the spot.

"I see you have met my new friend and your new cell companion?" The hanyou asked after briefly sparing the angered demon a glance.

Naraku turned his crimson eyes upon her young body again and began to walk closer to her, as she in turn stepped back away from his detestable presence, thankfully being able to move again.

"Come now miko, you have something I want." He continued starring at her in undisguised lust.

"Stay away from me! You sicken me Naraku, you vile, disgusting, pathetic excuse for a-"

He had closed the space between them so swiftly, she hadn't even seen him coming toward her until she suddenly felt herself being thrown back with the force of the blow he had landed across her cheek.

The priestess landed in a heap a few feet away. She would have cried out, whether in surprise or pain she wasn't sure. She had bitten her tongue and drawn blood as she landed and quite frankly it had hurt like hell.

Naraku suddenly stood above her, and yanked her up by her hair forcefully, causing her to shriek as she felt her scalp catch on fire.

"Now as I was saying, you have something I want."

Kagome held on to the hand that had a firm grasp on her hair, her strength not enough to force him to loosen his hold. He continued to grip her hair while using his free arm to rip the top of her blouse down, causing the miko to gasp and flail wildly as her bra-clad bosom was abruptly revealed to his hungry gaze.

Another menacing growl tore the air as the chained youkai violently struggled against his bonds to no avail.

Naraku's hideous laughter echoed right along side the growls as he watched the furious youkai thrash about in vain.

"As you see, the bonds that hold you are much too strong, even for one such as you my youkai Lord. Do not worry though, your own time will arrive soon enough. I believe you will be able to-"

The sudden kicking and biting of the woman in his hold, made him turn his full attention to the vixen before him.

Kagome bit down as hard as she could to the arm that held her hair. She knew she had bit him hard enough to have drawn his blood, as it slowly seeped into her mouth and almost made her gag. Yet instead of dropping her as she had supposed he would, he only increased his grip and brought her closer to him until she could almost see the pupils of his red eyes clearly.

"I see you do not posses the jewel shards around your neck my little miko, but do not doubt your worth girl, you _will_ still be very useful to me. And…I will greatly enjoy taming you priestess." He smiled cruelly.

He brought her even closer to his face until she was able to feel his hot breath fan across her skin as he continued to speak. "I will take great pleasure in riding between your legs until you cry out my name in ecstasy over and over again." He spat crudely.

After yanking her hair one more time as if for emphasis, he let her go, allowing her to fall on the floor before him.

Though Kagome's eyes had widened at his cruel remark, she was not the kind of woman to remain humbled at his feet. She immediately stood holding her blouse together as best she could and glared at him with a hatred she had never felt before, lifting her chin in challenge.

Naraku smirked as he watched her land on the floor at his feet. 'As she should be.' He thought smugly. Though his smile quickly faltered as he saw her scramble to her feet hurriedly, and glare at him with a fierce intensity that almost rivaled his own. Seeing her so flushed with anger and outrage made his blood hot with desire, yet he would have to wait to take her for his own. Right now he had other more important priorities to take care of.

"Hai, I will enjoy taming you my little miko." He said more to himself than to her as he suddenly turned away from her and walked out slamming the thick door shut behind him. The echoing reverberation that followed his departure sounded thunderously ominous as if sealing their fate.

_Are you alright? What did he do to you? What is he looking for? Why are you bleeding? I can smell your blood!! _

_He growled in frustration. She didn't understand him dammit! And what was even more frustrating was that he didn't understand what she was doing here. What the hell could that repulsive creature want with a ningen girl? _

_He heard her move about and saw the outline of her aura flare up in fear and confusion. He was grateful he could at least see the living aura's of those around him. That made him somewhat hopeful that he was at least not completely blind. _

Kagome heard the youkai's growling as she went to sit up against the wall right across from him. It didn't sound as menacing now that Naraku had left. 'Perhaps he's trying to talk to me.' She thought. 'Or maybe I just really want someone to talk to, so I'm totally making things up." Kagome sighed. 'I guess there's only one way to find out.'

She stood silently and spit out the blood that was beginning to accumulate in her mouth. "I -I know that's gross, gomen nasai. It's just that -that I bit my tongue pretty hard and the blood was getting on my nerves." He said or did nothing so she continued to walk over to sit beside him and casually leaned up against the cold damp wall where he was chained. She didn't speak -nor did he- as she held her ripped uniform together trying to cover her chest. .

"Are you -are you blind?" The miko finally asked breaking the renewed silence.

He seemed to think about it for a minute or two before finally nodding his head.

_Well, I am now though I have not always been._

"Have you always been blind?" A shake.

_Very perceptive little onna. No._

"Is it something Narku did to you then?" A soft growl.

_Hai._

"Oh…" She paused with sadness and uncertainty. "I'm sorry he did this to you. Narku is cruel and brutal, and as evil as they come. He wants this jewel of immense power that…" Kagome passed the hour telling him about the Shikon no Tama, what it could do and why he wanted it. She also told him about meeting her friends and what he had done to each one of them. She explained the reason they were trying to stop him and to her shame…the reason the jewel was incomplete in the first place. She talked and he listened. Every once in a while she could hear his soft growls as if sharing some support or asking a question. Though that's only what she had guessed they meant anyways.

When she was done, they remained in silence once more. She couldn't help but feel the way her mouth had dried up with all of the taking she had done and the way her stomach continued to protest.

"Do you think he'll just starve us to death?" She asked feeling the pangs of hunger with a renewed intensity.

She heard the growl that she had acquainted with being his laughter. It was sort of like a rough sounding chuckle -like when someone had a really bad sore throat and wanted to laugh but couldn't. She was glad she could at least make him laugh though. Who knows how long he had been here and what he had endured. He seemed like a very powerful demon, and she didn't need her miko powers to tell her that. Only, she wondered how Naraku was able to subdue him. He must be using some kind of binding spell over his powers. But in what form and by what means?

Kagome's eyes were growing heavy and she blinked several times trying to remain alert. She couldn't tell what time it was being in this kind of darkness but her body was telling her she needed rest.

She turned to him then suddenly wondering what his name was. "My name is Kagome by the way." The miko said sheepishly. "Gomen. I should have told you sooner. I -I only wished I knew what to call you." She said turning to look at him, his golden eyes starring at her intently again, making her shiver involuntarily. She suddenly wondered what his eyes would look like if they could actually focus on hers. 'Hmm…maybe I don't want to know.' She decided. 'My legs would probably turn to Jell-O or something and I'd fall flat on my face. He really is very, very beautiful. Its not like he'd even look at me that way or anything though, I'm not nearly as pretty or as powerful as Kikyo. But if he did, oh kami, I could just imagine.'

He must of caught her slight shiver because he growled softly to her again.

Kagome turned away from him then, embarrassed at her own foolish thoughts. Why was she even thinking those kinds of things when they were stuck here with Naraku and would probably be tortured and beaten and….perhaps it would be best if she tried to sleep for a few hours.

She quickly lied down on her side and huddled into herself as best she could. She knew she was very tired and had to rest for a couple of hours before…before whatever it was that was going to happen to them to happen. Ugh! She wasn't even making sense anymore. She was too cold, tired, hungry, and somewhat frightened to sleep very well but she knew she had to.

The floor was really hard and damp but there was nothing she could do about it. At least she wasn't chained up like the poor youkai. And even though her cheek was probably bruised and it hurt like hell -as well as her abused scalp- she was at least able to gain some solace in the fact that she wasn't alone. There was something different about the demon beside her. As if she knew him or perhaps had met him before. Hm.

"I like that you know." She spoke again into the silence again once she was as comfortable as she could possibly get. "Your growls sound nice. I guess I had gotten used to the ones that always threatened my life. But yours, their different, they're softer and more…I don't know…purposeful. Almost like you're talking to me. And well…its kinda comforting to know someone else is here with me and I'm…I'm not alone. So… arigatou."

She closed her eyes obviously not expecting a reply but when she heard a softer rumble that resembled a soothing growl vibrate through his chest, she smiled and allowed her mind to drift into the unknown world of dreams.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

**So that's it for the first chapter. Hope you liked it !! **

**And I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. **

**This fic came to you un-betad.**

**THERE'S STILL A LOT MORE TO GO FOR THIS STORY SO GO AHEAD**

**Add it to your STORY ALERT and as always**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Ch 2 Onegai Please return to me

**Thank you to all who reviewed. To AmIOtaku, bandit01, Itachisgirl88, loneshinobi, Tsukiei, badspelllr, Kamorea Chan, Black light brightness (and yes he is in humanoid form I believe I mentioned that as I described how he looked when Kagome first saw him -so no problem if you missed it :0), Krystal the Celestial Dragon. **

**And a special thanks goes out to bandit01, bbbleana, AmIOtaku, Wings of Tears, Tsukiei, and perfectships who were my original reviewers. Somehow I had trouble with the story being available to the public after I posted it, so I had to delete it (thus I lost all of the corresponding reviews) and then had to repost it. **

**But thank you everyone for leaving me your remarks and reviews. I am soo glad you are liking it so far (and hope you continue to enjoy it!)**

**SO AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW!!**

_**P.S. Onegai means please & Kiyoshi means the Quiet One**_

* * *

_**Last time…**_

"I like that you know." She spoke again into the silence again once she was as comfortable as she could possibly get. "Your growls sound nice. I guess I had gotten used to the ones that always threatened my life. But yours, their different, they're softer and more…I don't know…purposeful. Almost like you're talking to me. And well…its kinda comforting to know someone else is here with me and I'm…I'm not alone. So… arigatou."

She closed her eyes obviously not expecting a reply but when she heard a softer rumble that resembled a soothing growl vibrate through his chest, she smiled and allowed her mind to drift into the unknown world of dreams.

* * *

**Ch. 2 Onegai- Please return to me**

Kagome awoke with a start. She heard a scraping sound coming from the only door in the cell and immediately sat up wide eyed, her heart threatening to escape her body.

She couldn't get her eyes to focus quickly enough to see what -or who- had made that noise.

"Who…who's there?" She asked peering nervously into the dark clutching her torn uniform closed, remembering she was half naked.

_Do not be frightened little onna, it is only time to break our fast. They bring us their detestable version of food._

She heard the youkai beside her growl softly, so she supposed there was no real danger. Kagome had heard what his angry growls sounded like when Naraku had come in, and they had nearly left her deaf. So a softer growl obviously meant no real danger. At least that's what she hoped.

Besides she didn't hear or feel anyone else in the room with them so maybe they had just brought something in. Kagome wondered what it could, not trusting Naraku in the slightest, until she came to a probable conclusion. Perhaps someone had brought them food -though she didn't want to get her hopes up too high.

"What did they bring?" She asked the demon, even though she knew she was unable to understand his answer.

"Ya know, I'm going to have to give you a name soon. I know, I know that you probably already have a real nice one and everything but I cant just very well go around calling you youkai or 'hey you' now can I?"

_No perhaps not, though I do happen to like the name I already have. Alright, what do you have in mind?_

She inched forward through the darkness as she crawled on her hands and knees feeling for the tray's of food she had assumed someone had left them, her human eyes still adjusting to dimness of the room. As the priestess' fingers came into contact with the rim of a tray, she suddenly had a moment of relief and could even say she felt much better. For it seemed that someone had indeed brought them food, not to mention the young demon might have actually agreed to have her pick a name for him as there was another low growl in response.

"Oh I got it!!" She said excitedly, not a tone of voice that you would assume to hear in a dark, drab, prison cell.

_What? He asked smiling at her enthusiasm. She was turning out to be quite intriguing. He had never met anyone quite like her before. Her purity and innocence called to him, stirring up strong protective instincts he had not known he possessed. How was it possible she was still so uncontaminated by death and corruption? Would she not have already lost her innocence, especially after having been a witness and partaker of all she gone through for that jewel she was protecting?_

"They did bring us food…and -and I think I found a name for you. Yeah I know its not too original or anything, but may I call you Kiyoshi?"

_He allowed the name to roll of his tongue in Inu. It sounded alright. He still preferred his name though, so he decided then and there that one day he would tell her in a way she would understand. But for now…_

"If its alright then nod your head but if you prefer I call you something else like…oh I don't know…like Washi or Kuma? Since well, I really don't even know what kind of demon you are and frankly…I'm rather curios. So after we eat I guess we'll play twenty questions again until I find out what you are kay?"

She dragged her two trays of unidentifiable food over to him and noticed how another eyebrow got lost in the fringes of his bangs, most undoubtedly at the names she had chosen.

She sat lotus style beside him, her knees lightly touching his outstretched legs, when a thought popped into her mind making her angry of a sudden. He allowed his face to turn to her watching the emotion pour forth from her aura, silently asking what had brought about this unexpected change.

"Your chained up." She stated matter-of-factly.

"How did they think you were going to eat while having your arms chained?" She asked in righteous anger watching him move his arms around a bit as if trying to show her something. His wrists had a sort of thick, iron manacle but the length of the chain at least allowed his arms to slightly hang forward, enough not be painfully uncomfortable.

He would have answered with another growl no doubt if she would have allowed him too.

"Naraku must have been feeling really generous if he didn't chain up your wrists to the wall or even left you standing _while _you were chained! That bastard! How have you been eating then? _Have _you even eaten? Did they at least unchain you so you could eat or -or go to the umm…you know, to relieve yourself? What have they been doing to you all this time? What the hell does that idiot want with you I-"

_I actually don't remember the last time I ate, but do not worry for me little onna, I am capable of going weeks without food if necessary. Though I must admit I am a bit hungry. _

_He was rather taken aback by her sudden and indignant anger on his behalf. What kind of creature was she, that she would worry over one she had just met? He didn't understand, yet he vowed he would learn all he could about the little miko while they remained together. _

_Do not worry, he said again trying to calm her. I will be fine. Do not fear for me._

A soothing low rumble soon interrupted her heated outburst. She couldn't help but realize that it had a strange, almost comforting effect on her. What was he doing? Or better yet what was he trying to tell her?

"Gom…Gomen nasai. I didn't -I don't want-" She sighed. She didn't know what she wanted. He continued his soft rumbling until she spoke again.

"I will feed you Kiyoshi-kun. Here…" She said with concern and kindness, her mood suddenly shifting again while lifting a chopstick full of what looked to be some kind of meat.

His gaze fell upon her again making her squirm in sudden embarrassment. She was about to feed a grown demon like child but she didn't care, and neither should he. He needed to eat after all, in order to survive. It only seemed as if he were trying to sense and understand her true intent, maybe even wondering _why _she wanted to feed him. But then…he slowly opened his mouth, after apparently coming to the conclusion he sought, to allow her to place the meat upon his lips.

Kagome smiled brightly with his acceptance.

She began to feed him and though he eat very gracefully and regally, the miko couldn't help but notice he also ate quickly and eagerly. How long had it been since he had eaten anything? Kagome fed him all of the food in his tray as well as hers., though she didn't say anything about it. It wouldn't hurt her any if she went another day without food. Kiyoshi had already gone who knows how many days without any either and it was best for him to regain his strength. Maybe together they could find a way out. Naraku always kept his castles hidden very well so it might take Inuyasha some time before he was able to find her. And she really, really hoped he was out looking for her and nothing had happened to him, or any of her friends.

"All done. Do you feel better?" She asked hoping he wouldn't notice she hadn't eaten any of it.

_Hai. Arigatou. Will you be eating now?_

She saw the slight curl of his upper lip as a light snarl came out of his mouth.

Kagome laughed. "You look really cute when you do that ya know….ahhh….that's not what I meant…well it was…but uh I actually…I-" She stopped talking. Better not to say anything else and hopefully he wouldn't understand what she meant. And it was really good that _she _couldn't understand what he said either, for obvious reasons of course.

She quickly walked over and placed their trays near the door again hoping nobody would feel the need to come in and look for them. And it also gave her something to do so she didn't have to look at the demon behind her.

She sighed. Apparently her hunger was making her say things without thinking them through very well. Oh well, maybe when she finally did eat she wouldn't feel the need to share _all_ of her thoughts with him. Kagome turned around intent on playing twenty questions with her youkai companion, when she heard him growl menacingly and instantly knew that Naraku must be near or on his way.

Too bad she hadn't known how close he actually was -since she hadn't even heard him come in- or else she might have moved away from the door much faster.

The priestess suddenly felt two clawed hands wrap around her throat lightly pulling her back against a firm chest. She squeaked in surprise, unable to move for fear that he would squeeze the life out of her.

"Miko, tell me who has the jewel shards? In whose possession did you leave them with?" He asked directly into her ear making her shiver involuntarily.

"I-" She knew that if she lied to him, he would most likely be able to tell. She always tried not to lie, but the few times she had -as she had told Inuyasha the stores were out of ramen- he had always been able to tell, so instead she decided to tell him the truth.

"Go to hell Naraku!! Crawl back to where you belong, you sick, twisted-"

Kagome wasn't quite prepared for the sudden and bone jarring collision she had with the opposing iron cell wall. She was thrown into it so hard, that the priestess literally saw stars dance before her eyes.

"I see you have yet to learn some manners little miko. I believe I will be better able to teach you this lesson in my personal quarters. Come." Walking over to her and ignoring the incensed growls directed at him by the inu and his apparent desire to kill him, he intentionally picked her up by her long raven hair again and began to drag her out of the cell.

'The dog was going to be a problem if he didn't move along with his plan soon.' He thought exasperatingly. Inu's were protective creatures by instinct and perhaps the canine would try to safeguard the young priestess from him. And though he was severely weakened, he had a copious amount of power that exceeded that of even his nastiest and hardest to kill adversary, Sesshoumaru. It would be very difficult to get the dog demon to play in his little game any further if he figured out the way he was binding his power. Although, perchance that would come to play out to his benefit. Hm.

Kagome was still disoriented as she was suddenly being dragged away through the open door. Her scalp tingled and burned as he held a fistful of her hair in his large hand. The increasing sound of Kiyoshi's growls vibrated through her as well, as she was hauled away unceremoniously, almost making her ear drums burst with the sound. He sounded so frightening and she was exceptionally glad that she was not Naraku. For when Kiyoshi did manage to escape, he would surely kill him without an ounce of compassion or remorse, no doubt treating him like a simple animal he was hunting down.

Emboldened by the way the youkai threatened the arachnid, his fearsome fangs flashing in warning and his deafening snarls filling the chamber, the priestess decided she was not going to go quietly either. She began to scratch and claw at the hand that held her hair, as she finally realized where the spider hanyou said he was taking her. "Your disgusting Naraku!! Can't get a woman on your own so you have to force one to follow you huh?!! Well go find someone else to harass you bastard!! Now let me go you filthy creep!! You sicken me Naraku, you-"

Though she taunted and ridiculed him, Kagome began to panic. Her heart fluttered wildly against the cage of her ribs as he dragged her down a dark, lengthy, corridor. He arrived before a large portentous looking door sooner than she would have liked and quietly pushed it opened. Without her priestess powers she was virtually defenseless as his physical power was much greater than hers. How was she going to escape? She could just imagine all of the horrible things he was about to do to her and she couldn't a damn thing to fight him off.

He suddenly tossed her into his gloomy quarters like yesterday's garbage, earning himself a strangled yelp. Kagome was sure she was going to be bald by the time she was saved or had found a way to escape. Her scalp was already going numb with the pain. Why did he always have to grab her by the hair?

The miko looked around frantically trying to find another way out as Naraku stood before what seemed to be the only door in the room. The chamber looked rather overcast and lifeless and only a few scattered and melted candles lighted the sparse furniture in the room making it look even more ominous with the slight shadows of the furnishings dancing across the bare walls.

Kagome immediately became aware of the large thick futon that stood directly in the center of the room covered in violet and dark purple silken sheets. It definitely gave her the creeps and threatened her peace of mind. She averted her eyes quickly not wanting her mind to provide unwanted and disturbing images instead choosing to continue to scan the room for any possible objects she might be able to use as a weapon. She took note of a low table with several discarded candles and a wash bowl decorating the corner, a shoji screen with what looked to be black inked patterns decorating it, and plenty of large dark colored pillows scattered about the stone floor. Nothing. There was nothing she could possibly use against the hanyou.

Kagome was suddenly startled out of her scrutiny as she overheard him whispering to someone outside the door. She strained to hear what was being said though to no avail. 'Inu hearing would sure come in handy right about now.' She thought disappointedly. She hadn't seen anyone else besides him, not even when food had been brought in, so who could he speaking to? Was it Kagura or Kanna, or one of his other incarnations?

Before the priestess could contemplate it any further, he suddenly turned a pair of flashing crimson eyes and a sickening smile upon her prone form. She hadn't made an attempt to stand, instead choosing to sit on the cold floor as quietly and unassumingly as possible rubbing her sore scalp, now wondering if that had been the best choice.

The miko shivered with his intense gaze, her nails biting into the tender flesh of her palm as she fisted her hands in apprehension. She was draped in anxiety and dread willing her traitorous body not to shake in his presence at the thought of what he was going to do with her. Though, much to her surprise and only slight relief, he walked right past her completely ignoring her, and spoke.

"Do you know why your protector Inuyasha has not yet come to save you priestess?" He asked of her casually walking over to stand by the plush futon.

Kagome was not really expecting to him to ask such a question thus only stared at him wondering what his game was, and why he was asking her something he no doubt already knew the answer to. So she chose to remain quiet instead and glare at him heatedly. That is, until he stared fixedly at her bosom.

The priestess hastily remembered that her uniform blouse had been torn and she was not holding it closed, as the stupid hanyou was apparently starring at her bra with fascination. She scowled at him angrily and fiercely yanked the two pieces of her torn clothing together.

"Why do you hide yourself from me miko? I will be feasting on your supple body soon enough."

"You will not touch me Naraku." She said with an assurance she wasn't quite feeling.

"Ku, ku, ku. How do you plan to stop me my dear one?" He asked mockingly.

Silence.

"Hm…as I suspected. Now you haven't answered my previous question miko."

"Hai I did Naraku, you just seemed to have forgotten."

The hanyou furrowed his black brows not remembering such a response. "Pray tell, I do not recall your answer."

Kagome smirked glad he had asked her to refresh his memory. "I said…go to hell Naraku, back to where you bel-"

He wasted no time in slapping her across the face cutting her uninjured cheek in the process. Then as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, he stood beside her looking down at her in pity.

"I did warn you I was going to be teaching you some manners did I not? Now if you would be so kind as to tell me which one of your group members has the shards and…why the hanyou hasn't come to rescue you?"

"My answer remains the same Naraku!!" She yelled certain she wasn't going to go along with any of his sadistic plans.

"You will respond miko." He said agitatedly without raising his voice suddenly straddling her body. He pinned her arms to her sides with his thighs while keeping her legs immobile with his weight and size. When she only glared at him in shock and unrestrained anger, the hanyou hit her across the mouth with the back of his large open palm almost making her gag on her own tongue and the blood that began to pour into her mouth from her cut lips.

Their game continued on as he unrelentingly asked her to respond, while she continued to deny him all the while giving him the same answer. Then each time she retorted the same way, he would strike her hitting her in the face repeatedly with his open palm or punching her in the head with his fist, until the priestess decided she would simply remain silent and no longer deign him with an answer. It was not helping her in the least to be so defiant while she didn't even have her holy miko powers to fight back with. Every time she would try to call them forth feeling the tiniest warm spark ignite in her hands, she would feel the same tight burning touch on the back of her neck running all the way down to her spine. She would soon be unrecognizable if she persisted in angering him this way, although she knew he wasn't even using half of his strength to beat her, opting instead to hit her hard enough to continue to keep her conscious.

When Naraku saw that she was no longer speaking and remained defiantly silent, he removed himself from above her body, pulled her up by the arm making her stand shakily, then pulled her down the long dark hallway once more back to her cell chamber.

Kagome hadn't looked forward to being dragged back to a slimy dungeon as much as she did right this moment. Her face burned immensely, tears stinging her eyes with the excruciating pain. She could feel a warm, sticky substance slowly leaving a trail from several places on her face like her cheek, lips, and from the corner of one eye.

'I must look horrifying if I feel this bad.' She thought despairingly. She just wanted to curl up somewhere and forget any of this ever happened. To go back to her friends and argue with Inuyasha over his highhanded ways or -or home or even back to school. It didn't matter as long it was anywhere but here. She just wanted to pretend none of this was happening.

Naraku unlocked the door and threw her in roughly with one final threat.

"You _will _learn to obey me miko, one way or another. Do not doubt it."

Kagome could hear Kiyoshi's growls, even though Naraku had already left and locked them in again, though she was at a loss as to what they meant this time. He probably wanted to know what happened or if she found a way to escape, or…she was too tired and hurt to know what he wanted at the moment. Perhaps after she rested for a bit then she would be able to discern his meaning. Right now she couldn't think with all the hits she taken to the head let alone speak with her swollen lips.

"Lawer…Kiyoshi…I wast need some rest 'kay?" The miko hoped he would understand her gibberish. She was just trying to tell him that they would talk later, right now she just needed to sleep. But not only were her bruised lips making it difficult to speak correctly, but it was painful to move her face in any way. And she really was so very tired. She wasn't even sure where she had landed when Naraku had shoved her inside, but wherever it was, it would make the perfect resting spot. The priestess curled her body into a fetal position, making sure to move her face as little as possible, and closed her eyes. And much to her surprise even that was painful. She just hoped she would be able to rest for at least a short time before she had to get up and face this all over again.

'Where was Inuyasha and why hadn't he found her yet? And -and what had Naraku meant by asking her if she knew why he hadn't come to get her yet?' She wondered groggily.

Before Kagome fell into a deep sleep, she heard that same soothing growl she had heard Kiyoshi make before. It eased her mind and somehow seemed to remove all worries, before she finally drifted off into a profound sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_He was beyond angry. What had that bastard done to the girl? He dragged her out of here like some animal, then returned her bruised and beaten no doubt. He could smell her blood and see the way her aura was pained and lethargic. She hadn't even bothered to get up after he had thrown her back in, and had just curled up in a fetal position upon the ground. And the way she had spoken to him, told him that her lips were probably swollen as she was unable to even speak properly. _

_Only a coward and weak, ignorant fool would do something like this to a powerless human woman. Though she was a miko, her priestess powers were not working, something the hanyou had done no doubt to weaken her. He had to find a way out of here soon, or he feared that the little onna would not survive to ever learn his true name and title. _

_He was being weakened though, his own power and strength being sucked out and bound somehow. And to make matters worse, he couldn't remember very much of what had happened to him, not even how he had gotten here. Strangely the last thing he remembered was being in a battle, then in an uncomfortably burning room and though he viewed it much like a dream…as if…he was not even that person, he still remembered it._

_He also remembered other things, snippets of his life if you will. His home -the House of the Moon- commanding an army, a child that perplexingly looked similar to him and must have been related to him somehow, court life, paperwork and other trivialities, though nothing of importance to date. What bothered him the most though was how he was unable to account for how had he gone blind and was suddenly unable to speak other than in his native tongue? Who had done this to him and for what purpose?_

_He would have continued with his internal thought process but the little onna began to moan and her heart began to pick up its pace announcing she was beginning to awaken. He growled softly to her trying to soothe her pain. Though his beast wanted to snarl in fury and break free, he was unable to give it any reign as his power was still bound, being too weak to transform. He could feel himself wanting to growl in anger -instead of his soothing rumble- at what they had done to her but it was not her fault, and he wouldn't allow himself to frighten her. His instincts called for him to protect her and alleviate any fear she might harbor. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome felt like she had swallowed a porcupine. Well actually she felt like someone had thrown the porcupine in her face first, _then_ made her swallow it. She slowly tried to sit up wondering what had made her wake up in the first place. Well, she wondered until she felt the immense pain in her face and immediately knew that was the cause of her restless sleep. Kagome could already feel how one of her eyes was not opening as wide as the other.

"Hm, I prowably look like a fweak." She said out loud to herself. When she heard a low snarl answer her remark she immediately remembered she had another companion in the cell with her, who would no doubt want to know what had happened.

'What am I going to tell him happened?' She argued. 'I was being stupid and didn't want to answer his questions so I got beat up?' Well…maybe that would have to do, as it was the truth.

"Are you alwight Kiyoshi? They didn't do anything to you while I was gone did wey?" She asked worriedly and as best as she could since her lips were still cut and swollen, though thankfully not as much as they had been initially. Although she did think she sounded freakishly similar to the American cartoon Tweety.

_WHAT?!!_

"Don't growl at me wike that! It was just a question!! Sheesh!"

_WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ABOUT ME?!! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CAN'T EVEN TALK!! WHAT -WHAT KIND OF PERSON ASKS THAT?!!_

_Probably one that's selfless and cares more about the well being of others than themselves. He answered himself rationally. _

"Why -why are wou mad at me?" She asked sniffing, tears threatening to fall, as she began to feel sorry for herself and he continued to growl at her angrily.

_He ceased his growling immediately ashamed of himself for becoming angry with her. He could smell the salty drops that were about to fall from her eyes and sense the shift in her aura to that of sadness, pressing in on his own weak reiki. _

_He was so stupid! As if being beaten wasn't enough he had to go and make her cry. He had only been irritated with her because she had asked about his welfare instead of worrying about her own. He knew he had to apologize to her even if she didn't understand him. _

Kagome heard the soft rumbling sound vibrating through his chest that she came to associate with his 'soothing words,' and wondered if he was just trying to calm her down so she wouldn't make a fool of herself and cry in front of him. Well, whatever his reason, it seemed to be working.

"I'm -I'm sowy."

_He felt even worse, why was _she _apologizing? He -he wanted to tell her to draw closer to him to sit beside him so she could feel his regret and remorse but knew he was unable to simply ask. _

_Dammit!! How was he going to make her understand what he wanted?_

Kagome heard him moving around, his chains clinking with the movement. He snarled lightly then followed with a strange sounding yip and bark. What was he trying to tell her?

She stood feeling a strange sense of vertigo but was slowly able to walk over to sit beside him; this seemed to silence him immediately. 'So now what?' She wondered. 'I'm sure he didn't just want me to come over and sit here next to him?'

She sighed. 'He must wanna know what happened then.'

"Well, uhmm, I guess I should well you what happened huh? Umm okay, let see, Naraku took me into a woom and wanted me to tell him who had the jewel shards and -and to guess why Inuvasha hadn't come for me." She began. "Which I wold him to go to hell. I -I know, I know not too smart. And well, I was being stubborn and wefused to answer him so he umm, he beat me. My face is -my face is…umm…well that's pretty much it. Though I did hear him talking to somewone outside the door but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Oh and I didn't see any other doors while he dragged me down the hall." She finished lamely sounding more like a baby than a woman with her swollen lips.

'Wow what a story.' She thought sarcastically. 'I went and got myself punched around and I don't even have any worthwhile information to show for it. Nothing. I didn't even see who he was speaking to, or a door to escape, or -or anything relevant or important!'

She noticed Kiyoshi was suddenly motioning something with his hands as if he was speaking to her and then snarled, showing a beautiful white fang poking out from the top corner of his mouth.

She giggled. "Your fangs are beautiful Kiyoshi. I really like it when wou show them."

Darnit! She did it again! Kagome would have opened her eyes wide in surprise if they hadn't hurt so much. Why the hell did she keep saying things like that to him anyway? Jeeze, he didn't even know what she looked like and here she was flirting with him!

Oh. That's right, she hadn't eaten in a while so that was the reason for her stupid talk.

Abrupt laughter -or deep chuckling growls- soon brought her attention back to him. Kagome looked at him in embarrassment. She could already feel herself turning beet red…and well…probably black, yellow, and blue too. But what was even worse than her colorful face, was the fact that he was lifting his lip even more in a silent snarl as if he was showing off his fang to her!

She coughed violently, trying to stifle her laughter, but soon lost the battle. Kagome began to laugh gleefully at his no doubt intentional display.

_How she was still able to laugh after what had been done to her was beyond him, though he was unusually glad and extremely relieved that she had. Her laughter had a wonderful melodious sound that pleased him and lifted his spirits. He only hoped he could continue to hear it in the future. _

"That was nice." She said while regaining her normal voice once again. "And -and maybe wou'd like to see what I look like?" The miko asked hopefully." "You know since I get to see what you look like all the time and all."

He nodded.

She was rather embarrassed and didn't know why she had volunteered to do that, but she had to admit, she wanted him to know what she looked like. He must be curious, for if she were in his position, she would be dying to know what someone looked like.

The priestess slowly eased herself between his outstretched legs and kneeled before him. She took his right hand gently in hers and brought her face up closer to his hand since the chains didn't allow his arms to move very far.

_He cautiously felt the softness of her skin as he lightly trailed his fingers over her face. He felt her large eyes, fringed with thick eyelashes -though one of them seemed to be swollen quite heavily. He skimmed over her small pert nose, her smooth high cheekbones and even over her curvy lips, lightly feeling their shape. He also felt every bruise, bump, and wound that marred her seeming beauty, the pads of his fingers flowing every so softly over her injuries. He continued to trace the contours of her face bringing a mental picture into this minds eye, being mindful to keep his claws from harming her further. _

_He suddenly wondered what color her hair and eyes were._

"My -my hair wis a dark black, Inuyasha said it looks like a moonless and starless night, well he said it once when he had turned human on the night of the new moon and wasn't acting like a jerk, and my -um -my eyes are blue." She said while bringing his hand up to pass through her bangs and feel her hair, even its length.

_He was startled. How had she read his mind?_

"Now tell me Kiyoshi, what kind of demon are wou? Hm, you didn't like my earlier names of Washi or Kuma. So that means you are wot an eagle or a bear. Though you very much look like this two other youkai I know. So…" she said while allowing him to continue to touch her, though it began to feel more like he was softly caressing her face and hair.

"Are you perhaps an inu-youkai?"

He was playing with a strand of her hair when she suddenly felt his hand still. He nodded and flashed her a brilliant smile making Kagome's heart suddenly trip over itself and rush to regain its normal palpitating bearings. It was utterly unfair. Many youkai were already beautiful creatures with incredible features many would give their left arm to possess, yet to give them such a lethal weapon to yield against a woman? That was completely unjust to women everywhere -especially her- as she was stuck in a cell with this beautiful demon for an unknown amount of time.

"You know, I know you can't see my smile, but I can sure see yours." She mentioned nonchalantly. "And…I must tell wou, its really, really nice. By far the nicest I have ewer seen on a male." A sudden thought popped into her head then. What if -what if he was…mated?

Though he was making her heart skip a beat, and she knew she was kinda, sorta, in a way flirting with him, what if he already had someone waiting for him, or a -a home, or kids? Gah!! What was she thinking?

'_I only wish I could see yours little miko.' He thought wondering what her smile would look like and hoping he would be able to see it one day. _

_He suddenly felt her stiffen and move away from him as if he had just burned her. What's wrong little onna? Have I done something that has hurt you or -or offended you?_

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry. I didn't wean to, I mean I wasn't sure if you-"

Kagome wasn't even certain of what she was going to say. Its not like she was going to ask him, 'Oh by the way, are you married, have any children, or a girlfriend? No? Well then I just wanted to make sure before I continued to flirt with you. As if…stupid, stupid, Kagome.' She chastised herself.

A small latch that resembled a doggie door was soon opened at the bottom of their iron door interrupting her silent rebuke. Two wooden trays were soon pushed through the small opening revealing some more disgusting and unnamed gruel. The miko felt as if they were simply dogs getting fed their evening meal. Well…uhh perhaps in a sense there was at least one dog getting fed, but they were still being treated even worse than animals.

Kagome heard Kiyoshi growl softly again as she stood and retrieved the trays of 'food'. He was probably wondering what her problem was or why she was acting all brainless all of a sudden. Not wanting to say anything unplanned or stupid again, she calmly walked over to sit beside him and said in the most cheerful voice she could muster, "Well the foods here again! I'll feed wou first okay? You need to get as strong as possible so we can get outta here and then…and then…umm you can go home to wour umm your family. I'm sure they miss you and are prowably wondering where your are ne? So, here ya go." She said while stabbing a piece of some kind of vegetable with her chopstick and bringing it close to his mouth.

_My family? Why do you speak of my family? _

_There is something that is bothering you miko. Why don't you tell me what's wrong? And why don't you go ahead and eat first? I can wait. _

She saw the way he hesitated in taking the offered food and wondered why he didn't want to eat. Kagome was still hungry but knew that he needed all the food he could get in order to regain his strength. He was at least twice as big as she was and had probably been starved. And besides at least he didn't have to see what he was eating, it looked utterly disgusting and made her loose her appetite and her stomach turn sour.

"Douzo Kiyoshi, you need to eat."

He still didn't take any food, so she continued her pleading. "I really don't want to be here awy longer than necessary ya know."

He still made no move to take her offering looking away from her like a stubborn toddler refusing to eat his vegetables.

_I would like you to eat first little onna don't worry about-_

"I -I don't think I'll survive wat long Kiyoshi." She whispered bringing up her hand to feel her damaged face. "So douzo-" The miko silently implored, knowing that at this point in time he was her best option for escaping. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to take being beaten by the arachnid.

Hearing her soft declaration he turned his face toward her again and opened his mouth showing her he was ready to be fed.

_She was right, she wouldn't survive very long in this place. If the disgusting hanyou didn't kill her body, then he would certainly find a way to break her spirit. _

"Arigatou Kiyoshi-kun." She said feeling much better now that he had accepted.

She quickly fed him his food as well as hers again and hoped he wouldn't ask about it, though, how he was going ask her anything was beyond her. She took both the trays and placed them where she had taken them from by the door after pretending to mix some food around a bit as if she had eaten her share.

Once more, Kagome was beginning to feel drowsy and desperately wanted to rest her tired eyes. The miko looked around the cell noticing how bare and damp it was, and though the only place she really wanted to rest was beside the inuyoukai, she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable or uneasy if she slept beside him again. And just because Kiyoshi probably had a mate or kids had nothing to do with it, it was only because she didn't want to be so pushy. So she opted to sleep on the floor across from him instead.

_What are you doing? He asked as he 'saw' the way she had positioned herself across from him instead of beside him like she had done before. Do you not wish to be closer to me?_

She heard him growl again the deep primal sound suddenly making her shiver with an inexplicable and unfamiliar feeling all over her body.

"I'm -I'm going to sleep now for a wittle while okay? I'm not feeling so good. So umm oyasumi Kiyoshi-kun."

The priestess hadn't known how tired she really was until she closed her eyes. Her sleep was dreamless and when she slowly awoke from her slumber several hours later, she immediately felt a strange unease and disquiet seep into her bones. She bolted upright in confusion looking around for the source of her apprehension.

Something was wrong. There was -there was something missing.

"Oh no! Kiyoshi, where -where are you?" She ran to the door in a panic slamming her fist on the hard steel to get her tormentors attention. "NARAKU!! WHERE'S KIYOSHI?!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM YOU BASTARD?!!"

As expected, there was no answer. Kagome continued to pound on the door and demand for her companions return. She screamed, insisting Naraku release the inuyoukai, until her throat turned raw and tears began to flow down her pale and bruised cheeks unchecked.

'What did the bastard do to him?' She wondered in rising hysteria. 'Did he hurt him? Is he -is he dead? I'm alone now, there's no one here, no one to -to-" The priestess slowly slid down the door frame uncaring that the cold bit into her skin making her teeth chatter with the frigidness that tore at her exposed flesh.

"I didn't -I didn't even know his real name!" She wept sorrowfully as more tears began to pour from her reddened eyes making her almost blind with their intensity. "Onegai, -onegai kami. Bring him back, I want him back." The priestess cried until she could no longer bear the silence that answered threats.

"Don't leave me Kiyoshi. I -I need you."

"Onegai." She whispered brokenly.

* * *

**Sorry for always ending on a cliffy. I really try not do it very often as it gets annoying after a while, but I wanted to start on a new chapter soon so I did end it here. This is already bordering over 7,000 words! (Sorry guys my brain is tired ;0)**

**So as always I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW / ADD IT TO STORY ALERT.**

**THANKS!!**


	3. Ch 3 Confused and hurt

**Thank you guys for all your reviews. I really appreciate it. Now it was brought to my attention that douzo is not the correct Japanese translation for please. The correct word is Onegai so I have corrected my mistake in this new chapter and have uploaded the corrections on the previous chapter (hope it works). I had gotten that word from some anime translation website but did not really research it further.**

**So I apologize for the mistake. Thank you to Mietharules for bringing it to my attention. **

**To address something Xkagex brought up: **

**No Kagome really doesn't know even a little bit of inu language. She has been around Inuyasha and Kouga but both have only spoken to her as humans and never in inu. (unless you count Inuyasha's annoying growling like when he gets mad or something) but then he usually goes back to cursing. But don't worry she'll get there and will have to learn soon.**

**And to Dana: Yeah I was also primarily a Sess/Kag fan but then I found Inutaisho & never gave him up again! I fell in love, what can I say. But Sess is still high up on the list. So I know that eventually you'll fall for him too. ;0)**

**And to Evil ball of fluff: Ok the pen name is really adorable, I just had to mention it. **

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS I REALLY DO READ EVERY ONE OF THEM. SO DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK!**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

'What did the bastard do to him?' She wondered in rising hysteria. 'Did he hurt him? Is he -is he dead? I'm alone now, there's no one here, no one to -to-" The priestess slowly slid down the door frame uncaring that the cold bit into her skin making her teeth chatter with the frigidness that tore at her exposed flesh.

"I didn't -I didn't even know his real name!" She wept sorrowfully as more tears began to pour from her reddened eyes making her almost blind with their intensity. "Onegai, -onegai kami. Bring him back, I want him back." The priestess cried until she could no longer bear the silence that answered threats.

"Don't leave me Kiyoshi. I -I need you."

"Onegai." She whispered brokenly.

* * *

**Ch. 3 Confused and hurt**

Kagome remained pressed by the door, her knees pulled up as her head rested above the arms she had wrapped around her self. Though she no longer cried, she had no more tears or strength left in her body to do so, she knew she couldn't wallow in misery or pity either, she had no time for it. She had to escape and then maybe, just maybe she would be able to find Kiyoshi.

The miko wasn't even sure why she cared so much, or why she felt so devastated with his disappearance but…somehow she felt she had known this demon, that somehow she was connected to him through a force greater than their own. And perhaps they were stupid thoughts and made no sense, but she just couldn't shake the feelings.

Her face still throbbed painfully and her stomach flip-flopped with a mixture of sorrow and hunger. Kagome didn't know how long she had been sitting by the door or how many hours had passed for she had fallen asleep and woken up several times, each instance looking around the spacious room, hoping Kiyoshi would somehow be present. Sadly, each time she was disappointed and a renewed sense of hopelessness enveloped her.

'I guess he's -he's not coming back.' She thought in despair, tears threatening to fall once again as her body seemed to have replenished their supply. Though before she could allow the presence of the misery so pronounced in the prison chamber to take hold of her once more, she heard a strange and muffled sound outside her door.

Kagome quickly stood, unsure of what to do. What if -what if Naraku was coming back for her?

The door burst open in that instant dissolving all of her fears and uncertainties. A half conscious Kiyoshi was tossed in, his arms and ankles constrained in iron cuffs, as a bizarre looking blue demon threw him in without compassion. Kiyoshi growled out softly, the lids of his unseeing eyes barely open and his beautiful face covered in blood.

Kagome cried out in alarm at his condition, and relief that he was indeed brought back to her alive. She ran toward him trying to gather him in her arms, gently trying to lift up his heavy weight to lie on her lap all the while uttering some incoherently soothing words.

"Its alright, don't worry Kiyoshi, I'm here. You're alright, you'll be ok, you'll see, you're strong, I know you are." She babbled tears unknowingly streaming down her face once again.

_He would have continued to growl out his fury and displeasure at been thrown into another room with no restraint yet again, had he not suddenly smelled the sweet calming scent of the little onna that shared his prison chamber. He knew he was even more weak as he was barely able to remain conscious but the small, soft caresses to his hair and arms lulled his tired and bruised body into a soothing state. He smelt her sadness, her anger, and her relief, all mixing together with her fluctuating emotions. _

_Yet before he could calm her and tell her it would be alright, he felt cool droplets suddenly dampen his heated face. Her tears were falling upon his cheeks and forehead like raindrops from heaven coming down to the scorched earth to give life to its parched seed. She was crying….for him? Did she fear for his death or was she relieved that he had returned to her? This little miko was different, unlike any other creature he had ever known. For she knew not his name, nor his station in life, nor the power he truly held, yet she worried for __**him.**_

_The sudden tearing of cloth interrupted his musings._

Kagome could no longer even distinguish his handsome features. She could not see his violet stripes of status, nor his striking golden eyes as they remained half lidded. She quickly decided that since her blouse was half torn and unable to be mended anyway, she would just tear it up and use it to clean him up a bit.

"Don't worry _sniff _Kiyoshi, I'm -I'm just going to put you _sniff _down for a minute ok?" She said still trying to control her weeping as she gently placed his head down on the ground and stood. She tore her top into several strips and went in search of the elusive drops of water she had been hearing ringing in the silence before. Sure enough, she saw several large droplets falling from the ceiling in the right hand corner of the room.

It took some time to get them damp enough but she immediately went back to her companions side and placed him back unto her lap as gently as possible for she didn't know what other injuries his body might have sustained.

"Alright, I'm just going to clean your face okay?"

She was so preoccupied with her task she failed to notice how she was no longer speaking like little baby, the swelling on her lips had apparently gone down enough to allow her to speak normally.

Kagome moved his bangs out of his face and gently wiped off all of the blood and dirt that had marred his beauty. His eyes had closed and she wasn't sure if he had finally succumbed to unconsciousness or sleep. 'What had Naraku done to him?' She wondered as she began to trace the contours of his face. She allowed the tips of her fingers to trace his violet markings of status, his nose and eyes, and even his lips. She even went as far as to trace the shape of his pointy ears, loving the unnatural and inhuman feeling to them.

His sudden low vibrating growls stunned her.

_That feels good little miko. Please continue._

She giggled seeing his lip lift again in a light snarl. He was obviously not asleep. "Your liking the feel of this aren't you?" Another lift of the lip answered her question. She laughed again though this time she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Oh Kiyoshi, you're so silly."

_I am silly? Hn. No one has ever called me that before. _

"Are you feeling better Kiyoshi? Do you umm…do you want to tell me what happened to you? Crap, I forgot, you can't can you? If -if I ask you some questions will you answer? I mean if you don't wanna talk about it or anything I understand, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

_I will tell you all I can and all that I remember for my memory seems to have been affected yet again._

A nod.

"Alright it is obvious someone hurt you, do you know why?"

_Hai, I almost tried to kill the youkai that dared place his hands on me, though I was too weak to accomplish such a feat at the moment, so he only lost an arm._

A nod.

"Hmm. Okay. You obviously did something they didn't like. Or maybe…did they ask you any questions?"

A shake.

_No, though there was someone outside the room I was being held in, speaking to the spider youkai every now and again, though their conversation was much to soft for even me to hear what was being said._

"There was? What did they look like?" She asked eagerly wondering if it was the same one she had heard Naraku speaking to as well.

Silence.

Why was kiyoshi no longer answering her questions. Had he- oh my gosh!

_Miko you…_

"I heard you Kiyoshi, I heard what you said!!" She yelled in exhilaration at the sudden revelation trying not to throw him off of her lap in her excitement.

"Quick -quick, say something else, or well growl or -or you know what I mean!"

_How is it possible you are able to understand me?_

_He smelt how her elation was soon replaced with sadness and melancholy. Hn. Perhaps she was not able to after all. What had happened that she had been able to hear him the first time? He wondered._

"Oh, I didn't….I couldn't understand you anymore. I don't get it. Why was I able to hear you so clearly before and now…? I'm sorry Kiyoshi, I guess we'll just have to continue the way we were." She said dejectedly.

Another soft growl broke her mood as he seemed to be trying to soothe her. 'Hmm. He's sure something else.' Thought Kagome. 'Here he is all beat up and bloody and he's trying to soothe me.'

She wasn't sure what had prompted her to do it but, she slowly leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss upon his brow, then over one of his slightly swollen and bruised eyes. He seemed to have gone very still at her touch. Only then did she realize what she had just done. "Gomen I….gomen Kiyoshi, I didn't -that is I was just…." She groaned. She felt really stupid and embarrassed now. Why did she have to go do that? Maybe he didn't want her kissing him or -or-

A male smirk revealing a sharp fang over his lip answered her stuttering response. She sighed allowing the negative emotions of her impulsive act to wash away with his lopsided grin. He obviously didn't take it the wrong way so she would just let it go and file it away in the 'crazy things I do because I'm so hungry' folder.

It soon seemed that several hours had passed by, yet they remained as they were. Kiyoshi didn't seem inclined to leave the comfort of her lap and she didn't feel the desire to remove him. She would occasionally stroke his hair passing her hand through his bangs trying to put some order to their chaos, and caress his face in a kindly and reassuring manner. His wounds seemed to be healing slower than expected for a youkai, she noted. But since his powers were being repressed, it was obvious that this was the reason for his incomplete healing.

_He could feel the way her soft hand would caress his face affectionately and the way she would pass it through his hair sending slight signals of pleasure through his system. Her unique and feminine scent of innocence and purity only added to the sensations of peace and contentment within him, soothing him in a way he had never experienced before. The shiver that suddenly raked her body brought him out of his tranquility rather quickly. He had known but up until now had not really comprehended that she had torn her clothing in order to clean him up. With this in mind, he knew humans were much more delicate and weak creatures, and the cold temperature in this prison must be affecting her greatly._

_He removed himself from the luxury of her tender caresses and sat up. He smelled the curiosity in her scent when he took her small hand in his larger one, the chains not hindering his intent, as he shuffled forward pulling the onna along until he had his back pressed up to the wall once more. He then proceeded to place her between his outstretched legs and place the chain at his wrists over her head and wrap his arms around her -as much as the evil devices would allow- for warmth. He would have smirked with male satisfaction upon sensing the sudden spike in her body temperature if he had not just felt the icy coldness of her smooth skin._

Kagome was sure that she wasn't going to have wait for Naraku to kill her after all, as the youkai behind her seemed to have that malicious intention himself. She couldn't believe how her back was suddenly pressed up to the hard and muscular chest of her very male, and very gorgeous inuyoukai companion. But when she felt his arms wrap around her almost nude upper body in a warm embrace she certainly thought that her heart would not be able to endure much more erratic palpitations, saving the foul spider hanyou a whole lot of trouble with her untimely demise.

She felt the hot flush that she was sure was painting her face a bright red at the moment. The miko was definitely much warmer now. She had been freezing without her top, clad only in her lacy blue bra, and now that Kiyoshi had his warm haori sleeves covering her up all the way to her waist she couldn't help but feel toasty warm.

Actually Kagome decided that she felt so warm and so very safe in his arms, that she pulled up her legs, turned to her side and buried her face in his chest and proceeded to fall asleep.

The priestess drifted into dreamland quickly, finally being able to rest in the arms of safety. A disturbing growl soon woke her from slumbering induced haze, and they only seemed to increase in volume making her wince with the sharp sound. What was going on?

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. You seem to have gotten well acquainted with the human wench my Lord. Hmm. Perhaps young Inuyasha would find this to be of great interest." His sinister laugh echoed throughout the damp walls of the cell making her abruptly aware of who Kiyoshi had been growling at, before he continued. "But for now I'm afraid I'm going to have to break up this little tryst." He said while stepping forward and making to grab the priestess.

The inuyoukai immediately tightened his hold on the woman in his arms and made to lift himself unto his haunches, baring his fangs threateningly at the ebony haired hanyou before him.

Naraku was prepared for the aggressive instincts of the inu. Two bulky shadows soon emerged beside him and came forward to press a glowing, blue iron to the chains upon the youkai's wrists and ankles.

He had not choice but to let go of the woman after Naraku had stepped forward and yanked her arm roughly sending her toppling into his waiting arms. The inu thrashed in the sudden consuming and crippling pain that soon took over his entire body.

"NARAKU YOU BASTARD!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!! Kagome sobbed upon witnessing the miserable way they were trying to subdue her demon protector. If she needed confirmation that the chains were enchanted with some sort of evil magic, she had it now. She turned toward the source of her misery and pounded upon his chest with her small fists. The miko no longer cared if he did hurt her, she had to get him to stop hurting Kiyoshi. "YOU STUPID, MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A-"

Naraku grabbed the back of her head with one large clawed hand and pressed his thin lips to hers in a bruising kiss. He held her slim and curvaceous body against his highly aroused member while he continued to hold her head forcefully as she squirmed in an attempt to escape.

Kagome really wanted to gag. The disgusting spider was hurting her lips as he kissed her and she couldn't push him away for she was no match for his strength. She could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing into her belly and she couldn't help but shiver at the thought of what he could do to her. Though what alarmed her even more than the threat of been ravished by the evil hanyou, was the sudden silence that ensued.

'Oh no! Kiyoshi!' Kagome thought in a panic, only the sound of his heavy breathing keeping her from going into hysteria. That and the fact that Naraku had not yet released her from the kiss he was forcing her to endure and she was beginning to get too light headed to lose control of yourself. Perhaps it would be better to simply pass out than endure another beating she was sure she was going to suffer again.

Naraku knew he had to let the girl go or risk suffocating her. Though the thought of it did please him, he wished to have the girl conscious for his interrogation as well as to see the fear in her eyes as he touched her beautiful body. He removed his mouth from hers yet did not release his hold on her arms allowing his claws to cut her lightly.

"Kiyoshi, onegai, are you -are you hurt? Are you alright?" Kagome asked trying to make sure that they had not mortally wounded him. A barely audible growl reached her ears making her heart resume its normal beating until another voice cut through her like a knife.

"Do you fear for the dog priestess? I fear you have developed a partiality and predisposition for dogs my dear. Not very healthy at all. Though do not worry your little head. He is not dead nor will he die anytime soon as I still have need for him."

"What do you want with him Naraku? Just leave him alone you sick bastard!!"

A resounding echo of skin on skin contact met the miko's ears. He had slapped her face so hard while still holding her close, that she knew he had opened an already closing would yet again.

Then he continued on as if nothing untoward had happened. "Now, we must get going. It seems you still have many lessons in store for you miko. Now come my lovely."

Though he could here the inu's weak growls continue on as he dragged the priestess through the door, he spoke more to himself in glee than to those around him. "Ahh I seem to be taking several prize possessions from the West lately, but soon, I will have them all."

He laughed mercilessly as he continued to haul the priestess through the dark corridors until he reached the same room he had previously used.

"Now miko, shall we begin with your lessons?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome crashed onto the hard stone, cold floor of her shared cell, her body too broken and tired, as well as her mind, to notice the pain it caused her.

"The priestess has been returned to you _my Lord._" The spider said derisively. "Until next time my pet." He purred while looking at her with anticipation.

She would have shuddered if she wasn't hurting so badly. All she could do at the moment was stare in contempt at the evil hanyou as he walked out once again locking the door behind him.

The miko soon heard the shuffling of silk and clinking of metal. She closed her eye -as one of them was now too swollen to do so- and tried not to replay the horror of her 'lessons in etiquette.'

_He could smell it. The horrible, repulsive scent of the spiders semen on the little onna's body. He could also smell the generous amounts of her blood but oddly enough, he was unable to understand why he was still able to scent the miko's purity and innocence. The vile hanyou had obviously not gone as far as to take her virginity, yet why he would leave it in its present condition and instead choose to only pleasure himself enough to leave his male residue on her, was completely incomprehensible. He sensed the steady rhythm of her heart and the way her breathing became shallow. The miko was either asleep, or her body was simply too exhausted to do much else but remain in the real of unconsciousness. _

_What had he done to her? He wondered. __**He**__ was a powerful male inuyoukai capable of withstanding heinous torture, yet this fragile human woman would not be able to live much longer if this continued. _

_He remembered the way she had held him and cleaned him with her gentle ministrations and went nearer to her to do the same. Yet he hesitated in drawing any closer to her. What if he moved her too much and caused her body more unnecessary pain? He could smell some minor blood clots within her as the blood smelled much more rich and thick in certain areas of her body, but was unable to see if she had any broken bones. _

Kagome heard the way he had moved about then remained still before he had reached her. She really couldn't blame him if he no longer wanted to come anywhere near her anymore. With his sensitive nose and great sense of smell he could probably tell what Naraku had done to her.

"I don't blame you, you know." She said to him her voice raspy and barely audible. She sensed how he immediately focused on her words. "I'm -I'm….disgusting and probably smell like him. I wouldn't want to come near me either. So -so you don't have to -to come any closer Kiyoshi." She managed though her throat burned with the unshed tears of humiliation and fear. And if she were to be more technical it also burned because she had nearly been chocked to death several times as Naraku's large hands had cut off her air supply until she had completely lost consciousness.

A deep and angry growl made her loose the last of the control she had over her tears. Kagome knew that he was probably angry with her for allowing the hanyou to soil her. He probably didn't want to hear the sordid details as to how she came to be smelling so. She would have continued to cry silently, wallowing in her misery, if Kiyoshi hadn't suddenly done something that had completely shocked her into silence.

She felt him take her into his arms carefully and delicately, as if she were some fragile china doll, and begin to lick the tears from her face. She gasped -though it sounded more like a croak- when she felt his warm, rough tongue not only lick away her salty tears, but clean the open and bleeding wounds as well.

The miko really wanted to say something to -to stop him, to tell him it was not necessary but she couldn't seem to get her mouth to move or her brain to function properly.

_Do not worry little onna, I will not shun you nor leave you in your distress. I don't know how well the healing properties in my saliva are functioning at the moment, but I will try to stop the bleeding and take some of the discomfort from your wounds. _

'Maybe allowing him to do this wasn't such a good idea.' She thought as her heart rate began to double. This wasn't healing, this was -this was torture. And the vibrations in his chest from the soft growling he was doing wasn't helping any. She could feel every tremor going through her body as she was pressed up to his back. In all honesty she couldn't even understand why she was feeling this way after what she had just been through with Naraku. She had just been beaten and almost violated and she wouldn't doubt if she did have at least a broken rib or two. Well, she was pretty sure that at least one of her ribs was bruised as it hurt when ever she moved. Then again her whole body throbbed in pain and it was very difficult to pinpoint just one particular area.

And besides Kiyoshi was only trying to help her, its not like he was trying to come on to her or something. So it was stupid really. To be more precise, she was stupid. How could he sit there trying to help her when he was probably extremely repulsed by how she felt and smelled like?

Nonetheless, he was still trying to help her. Perhaps he felt obligated because she had helped him. She supposed there was going to be no real way to know why he was doing it. She couldn't ask him and he couldn't tell her, so the miko supposed she was just going to have to forget about his reasoning. He _was_ making her feel much better after all so she would no longer choose to worry about it.

"Arigatou Kiyoshi-kun. It feels…I mean you are helping me greatly so -so arigatou. It was hard to think with his tongue darting all over her face. But kami, when he decided to lick her neck, she almost jumped up in surprise. Well if her body wasn't feeling like it was all broken she would have probably at least twitched or something.

But then the reminder of Naraku's mouth all over her body biting her tender skin with sickening amusement and purposely cutting her with his fangs made her almost cry out in sudden fear.

_Though he did not recall the last time he had been intimate with a female, he was certain that perhaps this was not such a good idea after all. The feel of her smooth skin and the exquisite taste of her blood was making his head swim with the sensations. Though his power was immobilized by the enchantment of the chains, he could still feel his beast clambering against its restraint to be let loose and take the small onna for their own. The beast argued that the little female needed their protection and it would only be complete and guaranteed if they would mate her and take her innocence for themselves. _

_He briefly considered the possibility of such an act when he suddenly felt the miko stiffen beneath his ministrations and smelt the waves of her fear, as even her heart rate increased and her breathing became ragged. _

_What had he done? Perhaps, she had simply been reminded of what the depraved and wicked creature known as Naraku had done to her. She had been thrown back in the prison chamber smelling like the hanyou had ejaculated on several parts of her body after all, and perhaps he had frightened her with his attentions. He should have thought about this before he began. He was a fool._

Kagome tried to remove herself from his grasp. She couldn't thrash about for her broken body was simply not able, but as soon as she felt the soothing rumbles he had used to calm her before, she began to relax against his hold. Kagome knew that he was not the one that had hurt her, and was actually her only strength at the moment, though she had allowed herself to think otherwise.

Once her heart rate went back to normal she was able to speak. "Gomen, Kiyoshi, I just -I -I remembered what he -what he did to me and when you touched me, I guess -I just I-

_Do not worry, I understand little one. I apologize for not thinking of how my attentions would affect you._

"Oh Kiyoshi, you don't have to apologize, really. It was me, I know you're only trying to help me." She answered feeling even worse that he would blame himself again not realizing that she had just answered his unspoken apology. When he said or did nothing, she instantly became conscious of how she had just heard him in her mind and answered him once again. Though this time there was no excitement in her aura or her countenance.

"I know I heard you again but I bet if you say something else I probably wont be able to. I can't figure out why I'm able to understand you only in certain instances Kiyoshi." She sighed managing to slowly snuggle deeper into his embrace becoming painfully aware that this time she wasn't even wearing her bra but just her shirt skirt. Naraku had made sure to dispose of it quickly as he had roughly palmed her breasts and bitten her nipples until she thought he would tear the flesh and until she had cried out in horrific pain. She sniffed trying hard not to relive the horrible memory. She felt Kiyoshi tighten his hold on her as he placed his warm, clawed hands gently on her exposed back to soothe her.

The miko knew the exact moment when he realized she was not wearing anything above her waist. His body went rigid and he instantly stiffened as his hold on her went slack.

"Gomen, I shouldn't have -I'm sorry Kiyoshi." She said while trying to remove herself from his shackled embrace.

When he made no move to stop her as she painfully and slowly sat up and away from him, she knew that she was about to cry without end with his rejection. Yet, when he simply slipped off his torn and blood stained haori from his own body and wrapped her in it, the tears that had threatened to spill with his assumed rebuff, suddenly overwhelmed her as she began to weep and sob with his kindness.

He hadn't rejected her, he was only allowing her to move away from him so he could take off his haori and place it around her shoulders instead. The inuyoukai quickly drew her, to his now bare chest, once more and began to rub soothing circles on her back all the while letting the soothing sound of his vibrating growls engulf her with their comforting pulsations.

Kagome couldn't seem to stop crying. She cried because of what Naraku had done to her. She cried because they were stuck in this miserable place without any way to escape. She cried because Kiyoshi was blind and could only speak in inu. She cried because Naraku had told her Inuyasha hadn't even begun to look for her and would not bother to do so because he was too busy nursing Kikyo back to health after he had found her injured. (Though she was grateful that he and her friends were still alive.) She cried because Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo's welfare over hers, because he had finally decided between them and it was not her. She cried because she knew that if they stayed here any longer, Naraku was going to rape her, though why he hadn't already done it was beyond her. And even worse, she cried because she knew that if they found no way of escape, she and Kiyoshi would eventually be tortured and killed in this horrible place.

The miko cried until there was nothing left within her, until her soul became desiccated and arid, until her body became weak and lifeless. And throughout it all Kiyoshi held her, he caressed her back tenderly and continued his low rumbled purrs.

Her sobbing soon turned into hiccupping whimpers. Kagome began to wonder if at least Sango and Miroku were looking for her, even though Inuyasha had apparently chosen not too. But whatever the answer, she knew one thing for certain. She could not depend on anyone at the moment but herself. And she would have to include Kiyoshi. They were all each other had right now. They would need to trust each other and depend upon each other in order to escape.

The priestess vowed they would find a way to escape or she would die trying. She promised herself that she would not die like a scared little mouse in the claws of her enemy and would fight back until her last breath. And as she looked up to see the face of her consoler, the beautiful face with the markings of his station and heritage over his bruised alabaster skin, she noted how he immediately looked down on her as well, though he was blind, he was able to tell she was starring at him.

Kagome wanted to feel embarrassed because he had caught her watching him, but was unable to conjure up such an emotion at the moment. Instead she felt an overwhelming desire and need to find a way to protect him as well.

She allowed her fingers to reach up and slowly trace over his violet markings. When he only closed his eyes and did nothing to discourage her caress, she was quickly emboldened and began to touch and trace his entire face. Kagome let the tips of her fingers stroke him lightly and softly, from his long lashed eyelids, to his aristocratic nose, then finally to his perfectly shaped lips, tracing their outline and ghosting over them with her fingertips.

A stray and wayward thought suddenly made itself known. She realized that she wanted to kiss him. Or more precisely she wanted him to kiss _her. _

Yet, she knew that now was not the time nor the place for such ridiculous notions and tried to banish the longing that unexpectedly took over her quivering belly and fluttering heart.

Kagome was about to snatch her hand back, when Kiyoshi began to nuzzle his face into her palm. Seeing him show her such tenderness and affection almost broke her down into tears once more. No male had ever shown her such warmth and gentleness before. Inuyasha was always very rough and forceful and definitely limited his show of emotions to almost nonexistent.

But this youkai, this beautiful male she knew nothing about, treated her like no one else ever had.

She allowed him to continue to nuzzle her hand and without giving it much thought, she kissed his smooth bare chest. Kagome wasn't sure what made her do it, but she continued to sprinkle butterfly kisses all over his muscular torso eliciting several rougher and deeper sounding growls from her companion. His growls encouraged her to continue and before she knew what she was doing she had taken one of his hardened male nipples into her mouth and suckled on it until she felt his hands move to her hips and under her skirt to glide gently over her upper thigh.

The screeching sound of the metal feeding flap being opened at the bottom of their door soon broke through Kagome's haze, like nails scratching down a chalk board. She pushed herself away from him immediately, trying to regain her orientation and scattered reasoning.

'What the hell just happened?' She wondered trying to focus on the wooden trays of food that were pushed in. Thankfully Kiyoshi had let her push herself away from his embrace and drag her still painfully injured body away from him.

'Oh Kagome, what have you done?' She asked herself mortified with her own wanton behavior.

_He allowed her to remove herself from his hold. He was not going to stop her at the moment for his manhood was still much too painfully hard. If they hadn't interrupted with the damn laughable gruel they called food, he might have done something stupid that they both would have regretted. Well perhaps she more so than he. But now was not the time to be allowing his lust to overrule his common sense. She had just gone through a very traumatic and painful event and he would not take advantage of her in her weakness and uncertainty. Though his still highly aroused body said otherwise at the moment. _

_Huh, well nothing to do about it now but get over it and find a way to break his chains or whatever had been implanted in her to stop the powers of her holy energy from coming forth. He would give her a few more minutes to get over bashfulness and sudden nervousness, then he would wrap her up in his arms again and order her to sleep. Her body needed to recuperate and build up its strength once more. Though she was human, and he didn't know how soon their bodies could recover, he knew that it was not going to be quickly enough for his liking. _

Kagome really hated being so unsure of herself. She really wished she could be more like Sango who was always strong and confident no matter what came their way. But she admittedly wasn't.

'What have I gotten myself into now?' She wondered. 'If Naraku doesn't kill me, being around Kiyoshi all day, everyday, surely will. I cant deny that I'm attracted to him, that I want to be near him, but I also know that I cant get attached to him. I don't know anything about him. What if he's mated or -or engaged? And -and what about Inuyasha? I know he's finally made his choice, I know that should hate him for leaving me here so he can take care of his former love, but I cant bring myself to despise him. He will always have a place in my heart, even if its just as my unrequited first love or just -just my best friend. And besides I already had a feeling that he would chose Kikyo. She had been his first love for many, many years, and they should have had a chance at happiness.

Yet, Kiyoshi is---Stop it Kagome, don't even go there. He might not even be an option, and you might not even live long enough to see it through if he were. Besides a demon like him couldn't possibly be single.'

Kagome allowed the internal debate to continue within her. She hadn't even been aware that her eyelids were growing heavy and that her head was beginning to loll forward in exhaustion. She hadn't even felt when Kiyoshi had pulled her up against his chest as he had done just hours before and wrapped her up in his warm embrace and strong arms.

The last thing she was consciously aware of was that she felt protected, she felt safe, and she felt extremely warm and content as her living nightmare ceased and the dark oblivion of sleep and nothingness soon overtook her.

* * *

**JUST A QUICK A/N:**

**I STARTED ANOTHER STORY (I KNOW- I KNOW I ALREADY HAVE A LOT OF THEM GOING ON) BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO FORGET THIS ONE AS THE PLOT JUST KINDA STARTED DEVELOPING. And all of my stories are so different that I just had too. But don't worry I am still going to be working hard on my other stories as well. **

**WELL THIS IS A SESS/KAG FIC CALLED **_**'DOUBLE THE PERCEPTION.'**_

**Let me just tell ya. Ever wished to have 2 Sesshy's? Well in this fic Kagome goes back in time and meets a younger Sess (I know what you're thinking --oh no not another one of those---) but what if he followed her back to her & Inuyasha's time and meets his older colder self? And why would he follow her? **_**Ahh do I have your attention now? **_**Well I don't want to give to much of the plot away so you can just go ahead and read it if your interested. (You can also search for it under My Profile and pen name.)**

**ARIGATOU & AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Ch 4 I want to help

**Alright guys here is the next chapter. Again thank you all for leaving me your thoughts and reviews I really appreciate each and everyone of them.**

**Oh and just to answer your questions of how he got his haori off with his hands being chained and all, well since I kinda overlooked that little detail (too busy thinking about how Kagome was sucking on his nipple) *blushes* lets just say it was pretty torn up already and he just kinda helped tear it the rest of the way as he pulled it off or you can just use your imagination and come up with a better answer than mine!! I'm sure you guys are all pretty smart and imaginative ne? **

**And lets see the chains give him enough leeway & his hands aren't bound like in a tight rope or anything so he can move them around pretty well. **

**And I think that's it, oh and for those of you fearing Naraku is going to rape her well….lets just say I'm not too sure how dark I'm going to make this fic. For the moment I'm leaning more towards drama than horror.**

**So leave me your REVIEW & TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **

**(just don't leave me any flames :0(**

**Sorry ahead of time for spelling and grammar. If there is anyone out there who is interested in helping to beta-read this story -or any one of my other stories- please let me know (PM me). Though I would prefer someone who is registered as a beta reader and has no problems with lemons, oh and who is pretty quick too (like available to do it soon not like in a week.) **

**(guys, there are over 1,700 beta readers for the Inuyasha category alone!) But anyway whomever is interested let me know as I don't want to put all the beta-ing on one person alone for **_**all **_**of my stories. Thanks!**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Kagome allowed the internal debate to continue within her. She hadn't even been aware that her eyelids were growing heavy and that her head was beginning to loll forward in exhaustion. She hadn't even felt when Kiyoshi had pulled her up against his chest as he had done just hours before and wrapped her up in his warm embrace and strong arms.

The last thing she was consciously aware of was that she felt protected, she felt safe, and she felt extremely warm and content as her living nightmare ceased and the dark oblivion of sleep and nothingness soon overtook her.

* * *

_**Warning: This chapter has some serious lime, so if you are uncomfortable reading such things or are underage please don't read it. I wont mark it off though (I want it to remain unexpected and fun.)**_

**Ch. 4 I want to help**

Kagome awoke with a start. The clinking and rattling of chains had alarmed her and had erased the last vestiges of sleep from her mind. She tried to sit up -though her body protested heavily with pain- but soon realized that there were two arms wrapped around her form. And before she could fathom who could possibly be holding her in such an intimate way, the memories from the last several days soon bombarded her mind leaving her almost breathless with their intensity.

Suddenly she could see herself in Naraku's personal chamber as he pressed his engorged member against her body, rubbing it along her breasts and buttocks, making her almost gag with the feel of how wet and sticky it was against her. He had taken it in his hand several times and pumped it until a warm, white liquid shot out and dripped down her heated skin.

She remembered the feel of his hands cupping her sex, as he rubbed her and pinched her clit through the fabric of her panties so fiercely, she had cried out in pain.

She couldn't seem to shake herself free from the dreadful memories as she suddenly saw the spider hanyou above her raining agonizing blows to her face and head, and even the several well placed kicks he had given to her tender stomach as she had fallen from the continues beating her body had sustained.

Kagome could feel a trail of warm tears burning a pathway down her cheeks. She wanted to scream, she wanted to get away from his mouth and his fangs, she wanted to hurt him and purify him until nothing remained but black dust and fine powder, but she couldn't -she couldn't breath- she couldn't think!!

A sharp bark and an ominous growl broke through her haze. She heard someone weeping in pain and fear and her heart wanted to comfort the poor creatures hysterical cries. The priestess was unable to understand that it was she who was sobbing uncontrollably in the inuyoukai's arms until she felt him begin to lick the salty trail of tears that fell heavily from her tightly shut eyes.

"Ki -Kiyoshi, I -I…?" She asked hiccupping and unable to speak coherently between sobs.

_Shhh little one, do not fear. Calm yourself. We __**will **__find a way to escape. Now hush, it will be alright. Shhh, there, there now. _

_How he could be so gentle with the small onna in his arms, he did not know. Instincts told him to protect the woman, to care for her, shield her from harm, and to soothe her when she needed to be comforted. _

_Yet he couldn't help but wonder, wasn't this how an inu was supposed to treat his mate? Not just a random female he had met no more than a week ago? _

_Inu-youkais were not known to be bearer's of sweet dispositions nor creatures of compassion or kindness. In fact, it was quite the opposite. They were fierce and ruthless beings, warriors who conquered and dominated, youkai who viciously defended and protected what belonged to them. _

_But here and now, as he held the little crying onna in his arms, he couldn't help but feel as if she belonged to him, as if she was his to shield and his to lavish his affection upon. And perhaps, when they found a way to escape, he would take her for his own and mark her as his mate. He would-_

"I'm so sorry, I'm alright now, I'm better. I -I didn't mean to cry all over you, its just that wh -when I woke up I didn't even know where I was. It was like if I was relieving being -and he was-" She shuddered unable to continue though thankfully no longer crying.

Kiyoshi's simple touch, his warm embrace, made her feel stronger somehow. And she knew that now was not the time to fall into despair and give in. She needed to be resilient and clear minded, not only for herself, but for him as well. So she snuggled up against him, feeling safe and secure in his arms, and allowed the exhaustion of her body and mind to overcome her, and fell asleep once more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The days and hours melded into one as they continued on without a defined beginning or a clear end. They ate, they slept, they found solace within each other as the time passed. Kagome could still not come up with a suitable plan of escape and was thankful she had only been pulled from the inuyoukai's presence once. Though the beating was less harsh, he had still touched her in ways she preferred not to dwell on.

The same had gone for Kiyoshi, for he too had only been pulled once and she had tenderly cleaned his wounds as he had done for her, though, she hadn't used her tongue in any way. Kiyoshi had told her -and she had guessed the rest- how Naraku had not spoken to him, and though he did have several lower level youkai beat him as times before, the only out-of-the-norm occurrence had been when a small white haired child was brought in with a strange mirror that possessed an evil aura. Kagome immediately knew it was Kanna, but couldn't guess what the purpose or reason for her involvement.

Surely she wasn't going to try to suck the powerful inu's soul into her mirror as well? The miko wondered. Kiyoshi had mentioned that she had only stood a few feet away from him, but hadn't tried to do anything to him. So perhaps she was wrong. She was still at a loss as to what Naraku could possibly want with him.

The miko proceeded to tell the inuyoukai about Naraku's incarnation Kanna, and how the emotionless child had tried to suck her soul into her mirror.

Though a sudden thought had occurred to her after her tale. Kagome couldn't help but wonder why the disgusting spider hadn't raped her. Though she was extremely glad that he hadn't, she had to ask herself why he had only touched her or forced her to wrap her hand around his hardened erection but had never penetrated her in any way. What was he waiting for? And for how long would he simply sexually molest her and not take her fully? She had to do something before he did though for it seemed that he was getting bolder and bolder and would assault her body in ways that were more disturbing than the last.

"Kiyoshi!" She suddenly called to the inu she was pressed up against.

It seemed that for some time now he would always hold her pressed up against his back and between his outstretched legs. Kagome found so much comfort being wrapped up in his arms, that she would spend most of her time just sitting with him, caressing his arms or his chest and talking to him. She was even beginning to understand a lot more of what he was telling her though a lot of time his sentences had just sounded like barks or yips or was just a mixture of both her language and his. She had thought it was a little funny that she would hear a growl then a word or two then a bark. It was like learning a whole new language. But since a lot of their time was just spent sleeping it was hard to learn any quicker.

_What is it little miko?_

"I have an idea. It might be umm…well a little painful -well at least for me- but we should try it anyway. I think it could work!"

_Why would it be painful? What is your idea?_

All Kagome understood this particular time were the words, painful and idea, but that had been enough to answer his question. "Look Naraku put something in the back of my neck to stop me from using my holy powers right? Well what if you umm found it and took it out?" She knew it sounded far more simpler than it would probably be but they had to at least attempt it.

_Hn. How would I do that? Are you proposing that I use my claws to-_

"Hai, I think you could use your claws just to dig around for it and then take it out of me." She cringed. It was already starting to sound rather painful but she wouldn't back out. It had to be done.

_No._

"Think about it Kiyoshi, if you found it and removed it, I could use my powers to get us out of here and hopefully purify that bastard on our way out! If -if you cant find it or you cant remove it or something then we'll just stop. We have to at least try it! It might work and we can get out of here! Back to our lives Kiyoshi, back to our -our friends and family."

She swallowed wanting to steer clear of that subject. Even though she was understanding his inu language slightly better, she hadn't managed to find the courage to ask him any personal questions. She knew she was just being stupid and might even be making up things that didn't exist -like mates, and girlfriends- but for now she would prefer not to know. She liked her sleeping arrangements and the intimacy she shared with him here. Once they escaped, well then she would see what fate had in store for them.

_Perhaps she did have a point. He mused. It certainly wouldn't hurt him to try, but it would hurt her. Though if he was gentle enough, then maybe they would succeed and get out of this pit. _

After brief silence, Kagome finally heard him agree. Her heart was beginning to beat in her ears. Though she was a bit apprehensive about the pain, she couldn't help but feel eager to begin, perhaps today would be the day they would finally escape.

She quickly pushed herself away from him and was instantly glad that Kiyoshi hadn't been chained to the wall -for he hadn't been in some time- and though his hands were still shackled he could at least move them around freely.

Kagome sat before him and swept her hair to the side exposing her neck to him. Though she heard him growl again, somehow it didn't sound the same as when he was trying to tell her something, and she shivered involuntarily with the animalistic sound.

'Why did he growl at me like that?' She wondered.

"Al -alright, I think it might be around here." She said using her fingers to brush a spot on her neck that was almost right below her skull trying to ignore how the sound had affected her body.

She heard his manacles clinking and then felt the gentle press of his fingers to her neck. He seemed to be prodding and pushing the area feeling for anything that would provide a clue as to what could be imbedded in her skin.

When he started to cut into her neck with a single claw, Kagome had to bite into her bottom lip to keep from hissing in pain.

But when he started to cut deeper and move his razor sharp claw around, she thought she was surely going to scream and tell him to stop. Instead she fisted her hands in her lap so forcefully that she could feel her blunt nails cut into her skin. Even her lip had taken some of the pain as she had bit down so hard into it that it bled.

Kagome began to feel a warm sticky substance slowly making its way down her back and to the side of her neck. As he cut the small hole even wider Kagome whimpered and he immediately stilled his hand. Somehow, he must of touched the implant that Naraku had placed on her because the burning sensation she was feeling soon turned into an agonizing pain that left her breathless. She was beginning to see black spots dance across her vision as darkness crept around her.

The excruciating feel of the incision was soon covered over by a warm and rough appendage that could only be Kiyoshi's tongue. 'He must be sealing the wound,' she thought barely able to remain in realm of consciousness. 'But we were so close, he should have just continued and-' The throbbing of the wound soon made her loose her focus but with the healing saliva taking effect, she was ultimately glad he had stopped cutting into her.

"Gomen, I -I should have been stronger. I think you might have touched the implant because the pain suddenly became unbearable. I'm -I'm sorry Kiyoshi, I should have-"

The soft soothing rumbles in his chest soon interrupted her self-reproach and she immediately knew he was trying to calm her and ease her worries. As soon as he finished going over the wound with his tongue, and she felt only a slight sting left behind, she burrowed into his chest once more and allowed the frustrations of their failure to remain in the back of her mind until further examination. Obviously this wasn't going to work and they had to come up with another plan.

Though as she laid her face upon his naked chest, she was instantly aware of the heat that radiated off his large frame and she had to wonder if every time he licked her he felt…well…he felt turned on or something. He shifted slightly and her suspicions were soon confirmed. Kagome couldn't help but feel the large bulge that hadn't been there before, but was now suddenly pressed up against her hip.

She licked her lips and couldn't help but wonder if it was her blood that affected him somehow or if it was just the intimate act itself. He had never acted as if licking her had affected him in any way, but perhaps it had and she had never noticed. Er, well there was that one time where he had cleaned her face and even she had succumbed to the feel of it and had suckled his nipple.

Should she -would she be able to help him somehow? He had helped her without asking for anything many times before and now perhaps she should -she should try to do something for him in return.

But before she did, she had to know for certain if he was mated or not. "Kiyoshi…do you have -I mean is there someone who-" Darn it why was it so hard to ask? She wondered in frustration trying to gather what little courage she had left and started again. "Kiyoshi are you mated? Or you know, is there someone waiting for you, you know like a mate-to-be or something?" She finally managed to ask quickly hoping it would be the 'or something.'

_He was quite surprised with her question wondering what had gotten her to ask. Perhaps she had felt his painful erection pushing up against her? Though why she would want to know if he was mated because of that was not something he understood. _

_He tried to think back to his life, the faces of two females came into his thoughts and even though they seemed familiar to him somehow, he was barely able to bring them to mind, their features too dim and unclear. No emotions were stirred with the vague recollection, or any other details surfaced to mind, so he was rather uncertain if he __**was **__mated. Though the females he had recalled had to have been close to him somehow, he knew that neither one could have been his mates. For if they had been, he would have immediately felt some natural instincts to protect, once the fuzzy images of their faces came forth in his memory, or at the very least felt some sort of affection for them as most inu males did for their chosen female. Yet there was nothing. Not even his beast recalled claiming or marking any such female._

_So perhaps….._

'_No, I don't believe I am mated.' He finally said with a shake of his head to emphasize his answer._

Kagome was about to give up hope. For she thought that either he didn't remember, didn't want to tell her, or just didn't even know. But as soon as he shook his head in the negative, she let out a small breath she hadn't even known she was holding.

_Why do you ask little miko?_

Though she didn't understand the complete question she did identify the why, and as always, that was enough.

"Er, umm well, I was rather curios since umm I was kinda thinking of-" She paused unsure of what how she would even be able to voice her concern. "Well because I wanted to help you."

He raised a beautiful silver eyebrow, and though he was blind, the miko could still see the way he was starring at her, almost as if he was trying to understand how she was going to help him. And since he seemed to be obviously confused, she decided she would show him instead.

"I wanted to help you with this." She said allowing her hand to settle lightly over the bulge in his hakama's.

The other silver eyebrow shot up to join its partner and disappear within the fringes of his bangs, and his stunning amber eyes widened visibly.

When he said or did nothing Kagome began to feel like an idiot for even suggesting such a thing. Maybe he didn't want her help or for her to even touch him in such a way. Maybe he thought that she was crazy for even suggesting such a thing while they were being kept prisoners.

She began to remove her hand in mortification, only to be stopped as his larger hand suddenly pressed down upon hers pushing it even further into his raging erection. And as she touched the evidence of his need and felt how large he was, what she was thinking of doing suddenly hit her full force.

'How the heck was I planning on helping him again?' She asked herself. 'Maybe I didn't think this trough, maybe I should have just-'

As he pressed her hand into the hardened bulge in his hakama's once again, then roughly pulled her up to straddle him, she thought that perhaps changing her mind now was not going to go well for her.

'Why can't I just stop being a frightened virgin for once and help him?' She thought in frustration nearly growling with her skittishness. 'Its not like we're going to do it or something, I'm just going to help him relieve the pressure that's all.'

She instantly realized the position she was in and decided that perhaps he misunderstood. She didn't want to loose her virginity this way, she had just wanted to help in other ways.

Kagome immediately tried to wiggle out of the compromising position and instead kneeled besides his sitting form.

"Umm actually, that's -that's not exactly what I meant. I didn't want to…you know…uhh help in that particular way. I meant something more along the lines of -of…." How was she going to say this out loud without choking in embarrassment?

_Was she not offering her body to him then? He wondered not knowing how he could have possibly misunderstood her words and actions. She was obviously extremely nervous and though he also smelt her slight arousal, he was confused by what she was offering him. _

"…helping you with your, er, 'problem' but not having it actually inside of me there, more like -like in my hand or in my mouth." She could feel the heat in her face and was glad that he was unable to see the strange self-conscious and awkward faces she was making.

Kagome saw him blink several times, only to look straight at her once again. 'What could he be thinking?' She wondered as he didn't seem inclined to answer her at the moment and voice his thoughts.

_Is she suggesting what I-_

"Look, we don't have to do anything, I'm sorry I even brought it up….just forget I evmmph."

The masculine lips that suddenly pressed into hers, cut off her dismissal reply completely. She didn't think he was going to kiss her out of the blue but it had been better this way. At least she was not quite expecting it and therefore wouldn't have been as nervous if she had been.

He deepened the kiss, tilting his head to one side. As he passed his tongue over the seem of her lips, she parted them without hesitation allowing him to push his slightly rough appendage in to mate with hers. Kagome couldn't think, the taste of him was exquisite, so masculine and rather sweet with a hint of spiciness. It was like nothing she had ever tasted. Hm….perhaps he was a poisonous youkai and she had never even bothered to ask. At the moment, she didn't seem to care as she sucked on his tongue causing him to groan into the kiss.

Kagome knew she needed to be bold and self-assured if she was going to do what she had suggested to help him. Though kneeling beside him was not the greatest position possible, she began to allow her hands to roam the expanse of his chest. She felt his pectorals twitch under her slender fingers as she skimmed them over his nipples. Oh, how she wanted to taste him again. Though her hands had paused on his upper chest, she continued to caress him, to roam every hard contour and curve of his muscle hard chest. She glided over his washboard stomach noticing the way his body responded to her as his belly quivered beneath her touch. He was the specimen of male perfection. Her hands began to go lower, and though she wasn't quite sure if she was feeling bold enough to touch him there again, she did have to break the kiss and take deep breaths of much needed oxygen before she could continue.

Though not intending on wasting so much time on such a trivial thing as breathing, Kagome quickly brought her lips back to his. She wouldn't allow herself to stop feeling his body, his lips, his hands as they gripped her hair and neck, for fear that her mind, her virginal conscience would kick in, screaming and fighting her body's sensations, demanding she think this through rationally and lucidly before she committed an act she would regret. Though she was not one hundred percent sure of what she was doing, she was certain she wanted to at least attempt it, conscience be damned.

As they continued to kiss and he allowed his tongue to battle against hers, flicking in out of her mouth repetitively as if he was grinding into her, the gesticulation of the intimate act between a male and a female, was clearly present with his actions. She began to feel his shackled hands running down her body together as their was no option for them to go their separate ways. His claws skimmed over her breasts and she felt her nipples harden almost painfully, the sensation causing her to moan into his mouth.

The miko began to allow her hands to skim over his hairless and creamy white chest, her short blunt nails raking over his skin until she reached the waistband of his hakama. She felt a thin trail of soft hair leading down to an unknown and unfamiliar region making her curiosity spike and a desire to explore bloom within her.

Yet she knew she was not quite ready to release her chaste conceptions just yet and instead of plunging her hand into his hakama's and touching him as she was sure he would want her to, she pressed her hand onto his obvious arousal instead.

The priestess began to rub and press down upon it through the thickness of his clothes, trying to gather her boldness to simply do what she had planned all along when she suddenly felt the haori upon her frame thrown wide open to reveal her bosom to his wondering hands and mouth.

It was apparent that he had turned to face her some time ago, although she had not even felt him do so. He broke their kiss and ran his mouth along the column of her throat, nipping on sucking on her sensitive skin, skimming her flesh with his fangs, then continued down to pay homage to her over-sensitized breasts.

"Ki -Kiyoshi…" She moaned as he was suckling and licking each nipple in turn tugging on it and nipping it with a fang until she moaned. A sudden overwhelming need pooled between her thighs, making her want to rub her legs together to ease the discomfort. She had automatically held on to his head as she arched her back wanting to increase the consuming sensation and feel of his fangs as they scraped over the taught peak of each globe, making a shiver run down her spine as he took them further into his mouth.

Unable to stand the overcoming feel of his tongue and lips on her chest and neck, Kagome latched on to the rim of one ear, tracing the shell with her tongue and sucking on the tip repeatedly until a deep vibrating purr could be heard rumbling from the inu's chest.

Emboldened by his reaction and as he began to nibble and suck on her neck once again while using his thumb and forefinger to roll her nipple, she allowed her hand to skim his taut and firm stomach once again and then pulled on the ties to his hakama until they loosened. The miko pushed through the soft hair that covered his groin until she grabbed onto his pulsing erection. Kagome's eyes widened imperceptibly as she grabbed a hold of his shaft.

'It's -it's so large and thick.' She wondered in awe and newfound curiosity. 'I wonder how he tastes?'

Since there was only one way to answer that questioned, the miko gently pushed Kiyoshi away from her neck with one hand while never letting go of his stiffened erection, his beautiful eyes registering confusion as she did so.

Then much to her delight, she heard a simultaneous growl and groan emanate from his chest and throat as she leaned forward on her hands and knees and swept her tongue out over the tip of his cock. The glistening drops on the slit seemed to be calling her, enticing her into licking them off and tasting his essence. As she did so, her eyes widened as she suddenly took note of how the hair around his groin was so white and soft, it looked -it looked almost as if it were fur. And he had -he had one slightly jagged violet stripe on each side of his penis running down at an angle almost to the very tip. Oh kami!

Kagome gulped. She knew she was inexperienced, but she had once seen an erotic video that her friend Yumi had put on at one of her slumber parties, and she had heard her friends talk about these sorts of things, so she wasn't really ignorant of how it worked. She just hoped he liked what she was doing to him.

_Take all of me into your mouth my little miko…_

He must have too since he grabbed a hold of her hair, being careful not to let his chains strike her on the head, then growled out some sort of guttural words. Though she was unable to understand it -she was not exactly fluent yet- she did understand the subtle pressure he was placing on her head almost as if he were pushing her down to take him more fully instead of swirling her tongue around his engorged head and the length of his hardened shaft.

Though Kagome continued to trace around the tip then the whole length of him with her tongue, she decided to take all of him into her warm, moist cavern for it seemed that's what he wanted her to do. Placing her mouth over the head of his member, she began to suck him, her head bobbing up and down with the process. She moistened it with her saliva sucking and licking while pumping her hand up and down in time with the motion of her head on the part of him that wouldn't fit into her mouth.

She felt him grab another fist-full of her hair as his rumbling growls increased in volume making the miko bolder in her actions. Her unoccupied hand cupped his sac and squeezed it and rolled it until he growled even louder.

She rubbed her cheek against the side of his hardened length taking a moment to flick her tongue out and trace the wonderful violet stripes that wrapped around him. His breathing was labored and Kagome suddenly felt empowered, confident enough to be able to make this incredible youkai loose his breath and his reasoning with just a touch, a stroke. She placed his length back in her mouth and sucked with more pressure allowing her teeth to scrape lightly across his sensitive skin. The miko began to feel his erection harden even more as Kiyoshi began to buck his hips and pump his manhood into her mouth, and though he seemed to be attempting to be gentle, Kagome began to feel like she was going to choke. It was much, much to big for her to take even half of it into her mouth. She briefly wondered if all males were this size, yet quickly discarded the idea. It had to be a youkai thing, she mused, she just couldn't picture others with this girth.

The priestess began to feel an odd sensation as her hand held his sac as well as his cock and she began to suck with more force and speed, almost as if she were trying to draw out his essence, his very being. She could only guess that he was about to cum and with one last suck, Kiyoshi began to spill his seed into her mouth with a sudden guttural growl. Though Kagome was curios as to what it would taste like, she wasn't prepared for how much of it there was. She tried to swallow the thick, bittersweet substance, though as he continued to jerk his hips up with the force of his climax, much of it began to spill over the sides of her mouth.

As soon as he was finished, the miko wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and lifted her head to see a countenance of wonder upon his face, though his eyes were shut peacefully.

The miko was rather startled as his hand suddenly shot out, grabbing her arm and pressing his lips firmly against hers. She gasped in surprise and he wasted no time in sweeping his tongue against hers once more. Kagome couldn't escape the shiver that went down her back as his kiss softened and slowed. Then he kissed her cheek and temple in an affectionate manner, he closed the haori she wore, pulled up and retied his hakama, and pulled her up against him as he resettled back against the cold wall.

Kagome really couldn't explain how she felt at the moment. Too her embarrassment, she felt rather smug and satisfied with herself; and though her body had yearned for more, she felt she had finally done something that was utterly unlike anything, anyone, had expected from her. While she knew that her friends thought of her as some sweet, docile, 'cant do anything on her own,' and much too naïve and innocent to know anything girl, she couldn't help but smile with the knowledge that perhaps she wasn't as predictable as they all thought she would be.

The miko could just imagine their shocked faces, especially Inuyasha's, as she revealed how she had helped a fellow inmate -and one of the most beautiful species of male she had ever seen- with only her mouth. Although of course she would never reveal such a thing to them, she could at least appreciate their shocked faces within her own mind.

_Miko?_

"Hmm?" she asked rather sleepily and content.

_Arigatou._

"It was certainly my pleasure Kiyoshi and though….though I've never done something like that before I hope i-it was ok."

_Hn. He had never experienced anything quite like this before. He of course had experienced the pleasure of a females mouth, at least he was certain he had, his memories were still quite fuzzy, but he __**was**__ certain he had never felt anything that could possibly compare to the way the little onna made him feel. He was now convinced that he would not be able to part with her once they had left this prison behind. He would take her as his mate, and he would be the only male she experienced this with._

_It was not only the physical pleasure of what she had just done to him, but the way her innocence and purity had wrapped around her while she did it. Although, he had never suggested such a thing nor even mentioned the fact that he needed any type of assistance, she had sensed his discomfort and sought to ease it. _

_The onna was strong, intelligent, -he was certain she was beautiful-, and very giving and unswerving in her loyalty to her friends and their cause. Hm…though he still wondered why he had never heard of this Shikon no Tama, this jewel of great power. _

"Kiyoshi!" She suddenly exclaimed, after nearly falling asleep, abruptly bringing him out of his reverie.

"I have another idea!! What if -what if we have sex!!"

* * *

**He, he, he, rather cruel I know. It just had to be done. Gomen. And if you're wondering how her suggestion is going to solve anything, you have to read the next chapter and find out!**

**So the more you review the more it gets me to hurry up and update!**

**Sorry for not mentioning this before as I had someone ask me, for those of you who don't know what the button STORY ALERT does on the far right hand corner (you can use the arrow next to it to choose several options) read below. Though I believe you have to be a member and logged -in if I'm not mistaken- to use them. **

**STORY ALERT: Whenever you press this button on whatever fic you're reading, you're going to get an email alert (to whatever email address you have on your profile) that tells you when that fic has been updated (as in another chapter has been added.) **

**AUTHOR ALERT: Does the same thing above expect alerts you when any of the fic's of that particular author have been updated. **

**And FAVORITE AUTHOR / FAVORITE STORY just adds the story or the author to your favorites list on your profile page.**

**Hope I didn't confuse anyone, if you have questions PM me. **

**ARIGATOU & PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Ch 5 Proposals

**Thank you everyone for your great reviews! I am so glad you all are enjoying this story. **

**Just wanted to remind you all about the **_**italics **_**in the story; remember its for emphasis of Touga aka Kiyoshi speaking or thinking which is in inu. He's mute remember? Well unable to speak 'human' for the time being at least. **

**That's about it thank you again for all your wonderful reviews!!**

**Oh & I cant forget my wonderful betas **

**Kanna37, Queen of all things-oh a bird, and AmlOtaku, thanks you guys for your great work and really fast respond times. You're great! **

**(Just don't beta my notes k? LOL)**

**Meanings: **

**Hana- flower **

* * *

_**Last time…**_

"Kiyoshi!" She suddenly exclaimed, after nearly falling asleep, abruptly bringing him out of his reverie.

"I have another idea!! What if - what if we have sex!!"

* * *

**Ch. 5 Proposals **

"I mean...well...it's just that it makes sense! Think about it. If - if we do it, umm, we will be combining our auras and what little power we both have left might be enough to destroy either the magic keeping your powers under control, or even the implant on my neck! Or if you need to make an incision again and look for the implant, it would also lessen the pain, er... well, I think it would lessen the pain because of... of... the other pain I would be feeling. Oh, Kiyoshi, I also have another reason... I know I'm being selfish but - but I know that Naraku is - he's -he's going to rape me soon and - and I don't want him to take my virginity. So if you're - if I give it to you first - then maybe I would... I might..."

She could no longer continue. It had to be the stupidest idea she had thought of yet. Had she completely lost her senses while being in this prison? She was almost forcing Kiyoshi into having sex with her because of some stupid and self-centered reasons. Not to mention the fact that she had been sexually assaulted and forced to endure horrific beatings by some sick bastard, and here she was suggesting that she have sex and give her virginity over to her prison companion?

The miko sighed and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't even thought about the consequences. What if someone walked in on them while they were in the middle of... ugh... just like they could have walked in on them earlier when she was - when they were... it was utterly stupid. What would Naraku have done to them... to her, if he would have seen what she was doing to Kiyoshi?

Was she so desperate to escape that she would even put Kiyoshi in more danger to do so? She couldn't allow him to get hurt, not any more than he already was. He was mute, blind, his powers were being suppressed, and he was being beaten and starved. No, that was definitely enough, she would do whatever it took to not hurt him in any way, to protect him no matter what happened.

"Gomen nasai... I think that sometimes I just really need to think before I speak. Let's just forget I even mentioned that."

_He was rather surprised, to say the least. Why would the little miko even suggest such a thing? Hm... nevertheless, she might actually have several valid points. Combining their powers might help to break one of their aura-suppressing devices. Or if that didn't work, he could always try to find the device implanted in her neck once again, and by keeping her occupied with their lovemaking, she would not even feel the pain._

_Though, the consequences could be quite grievous. Someone could easily walk in on them and if any of the youkai in the place smelled them copulating, they would surely inform the hanyou. What would happen to them then, to her specifically? The bastard would not think twice about harming her until she was near death or until he broke her completely._

_Although... the little onna did bring up another understandable reason. Her justifiable fear of being raped by the kumo gave her enough incentive to want to give away her innocence before it was forcefully ripped from her. While he didn't wish to be the recipient of such a 'gift' simply because there was no one else to give it to, he also understood her reasoning behind such a suggestion. It was obvious that she would want her first experience to be one of pleasure and not of torture and pain._

_He knew, however, that he was not going to take their union lightly. He had already decided he would take the priestess as his mate when they escaped from this prison, so it was only right that once they joined he would mark her and take her for his own. Perhaps he would need to explain to her before they actually went any further. Though by the way her aura was fluctuating and from her earlier words, he surmised that she had already concluded he had declined her offer._

_While this was neither the time nor the place to become intimate - well more than they already had - it had to be done and he knew he would have to make it work somehow. Although, initially, he had been rather sour about her gifting him with her virginity, the more he thought about it, the more he came to the conclusion that this was indeed a very wondrous and exquisite gift. Though her fear clouded her motives, it was still being offered to him simply because she wanted them to escape, to be safe and reunited with their loved ones. She wanted to find a way to break their confines, and he would take the opportunity to lavish her with tenderness and kindness, to be a gentle lover and show her what it would be like if she were not in such a deplorable situation._

_Even though he knew that her heart was probably not involved in her very 'logical' decision, he was still honored that she would go so far in their quest for survival. She didn't need to offer such a thing, they could have continued to ponder other ways of escape but... she chose him... just as he was now choosing her as his lifelong mate. _

_Though he would first explain to her what would happen once their bodies and auras joined. Since she was a miko, perhaps he would need to clarify what she needed to do in order to keep her powers from surfacing while he marked her as his._

Kagome wallowed in self-pity. It would have truly been something to behold if her friends were here to witness it, or if Kiyoshi wasn't blind. She had really thought it was a good idea...well, at first she had, but once she spoke her reasons out loud, they no longer sounded as sensible or realistic as they had in her mind. They were stupid and made her sound like she didn't even know what the hell she was talking about, and after what she just did to 'help out' Kiyoshi, he probably thought she was some horny bitch out to get him to screw her or something. What the hell had she been thinking to even suggest such a thing?

Now that he was silent and hadn't uttered a single sound, she felt even more foolish and embarrassed by her thoughtless outburst. She really didn't want to be leaning up against him right now, but seeing as how her only other option was the cold and slimy wall she remained where she was, wrapped up in his arms. Kagome almost laughed at the irony of it all. If she would have told any boy in her era that she wanted to give him her virginity, they would have probably had her in bed stripping her out of her clothes before she could even blink. Well... Miroku or Kouga would probably have been the same, hell even Inuyasha might have jumped her bones. Yet here she was offering herself on a platter, so to speak, and he hadn't even acknowledged her offer once.

An unexpected growl tore through her depressing and humorless musings, causing her to jolt in surprise. She was instantly frightened. Kagome knew that growl, it meant Naraku was about to pay them an unwelcome visit, and though he hadn't sought them out in quite some time, she still felt nauseous with fear. She suddenly felt Kiyoshi tighten his hold on her until it was almost too painful to remain as she was.

The door was angrily thrown open as the spider walked in with a malicious look Kagome hadn't seen in some time. His angry and lustful gaze settled upon her then, making her shrink back into Kiyoshi trying to almost become one with his skin.

"So, I see you two have become quite the couple. I was not gone for very long but it seems that when the spider is away the little miko comes out to play, hm? I am quite curious, though, my Lord," he sneered in anger and disgust, "why you would want to protect or grow attached to a worthless human female that has been used and discarded by her inu hanyou protector, as well as not being woman enough to measure up to her predecessor, Kikyo? Hmm... perhaps I need to sample her for myself, taste what you taste, and feel what you feel."

He motioned for his ever-present but hidden youkai guards to step forward and remove the girl from the now growling and incensed inu, who was baring his fangs at him like some wild and feral animal. He couldn't help but smile. Seeing the priestess shake in fear and the smell of her terror was making his manhood twitch with longing. He hadn't touched her young supple body in quite some time, and was looking forward to tasting her once more. Although, perhaps this time he would do so in front of his enraged enemy.

Kagome was yanked up by the arm so hard, she thought that the youkai had surely removed the bone from its permanent location on her shoulder. She screamed as she was pulled away from Kiyoshi's shelter, just as he was pierced with a long, glowing spear that made him writhe in pain. It was apparent that Naraku was prepared and have used some sort of enchantment to continue to contain Kiyoshi's powers. He struggled fruitlessly until he was chained to the wall once more. Kagome felt so helpless, here she was being dragged away again, and even though he always tried to protect her, each time he did, he received an injury for his troubles.

It seemed that once Naraku was satisfied with the way Kiyoshi was chained, he had his minions bring her to stand before him. He smiled down at her angered and fearful face as he slowly ran a claw across her collarbone, reveling in her obvious dread.

The miko hated the way he was smirking down at her. Though she was so frightened her hands were shaking and her stomach was in knots, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of having her cower before him. So she swallowed, attempting to bring forth some saliva as her mouth had completely gone dry with his presence.

"Y-You sick bastard!! You know Kiyoshi would kick your ass and kill you if he got his hands on you, that's why you have to suppress his powers!! Your nothing but a scared little bitch--"

Of course she was unable to finish. This was usually how far she got before he slapped her so hard across the face that she stumbled. This time though, he had held her arm in a vise-like grip while he hit her, so that she remained standing as he did so. Blood began to pool in her mouth, as he had no doubt split open one of the many cuts and wounds already present.

"Kiyoshi, you say? Is this what you call him?" he asked, obviously surprised that she had named him, yet not very shocked that she was defending him. "Hmm... it seems you have gained a new ally, or perhaps a new sex toy, but either way you have been given a knew identity, my inu Lord - or should I say my Lord To--"

Kagome spit the blood that was pooling in her mouth at Naraku's disturbingly handsome face. "Don't you dare speak to him, you disgusting piece of trash!!" she screamed in fury. She wrapped the anger around herself and refused to look like a weak and frightened woman before him, though as she saw his face contort in shock, then unrestrained rage, her heart quickly succumbed to fear and palpitated at such rapid pace, she thought it was going to jump out of her body.

He suddenly grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her forward, crushing his lips upon hers in such a bruising and painful manner, that she felt blood begin to trickle down one side of her lips. No doubt he had cut her purposely with one of his sharp fangs.

"Uhmm... I see you like it rough, my little hana. Come... we shall show your Lord how brutally you like to be taken."

The miko's eyes widened in panic. She struggled violently as the evil hanyou pulled her along until he shoved her into the cold wall directly across from the chained and struggling inu youkai who growled, the sound low and feral. His unseeing eyes following their every move, as if he could actually see what they were doing.

Naraku laughed as the smell of her terror hit his nose. "Do not worry miko, I will ensure you enjoy this."

"No, no, not like this, not here, please don't," she pleaded brokenly, finally understanding what he was planning to do to her.

"I will do with you as I please and you will not say otherwise," he said, while pressing his body up against hers and harshly grinding into her.

"Now... I haven't felt your young, luscious body in quite some time, my dove, so I will have to take my time with you."

He grabbed her breast and twisted her nipple so hard, she cried out in pain. Tears streamed down her face as one of his hands began to slide up her thigh and under her short skirt until he reached the apex of her sex. She felt so weak and powerless. She couldn't believe she was going to be raped here and now, and in front of Kiyoshi no less. She didn't want him to hear her, to hear her cries and screams of fear and pain, or Naraku's cruel and vindictive remarks. She didn't want Kiyoshi to know that she was weak and afraid, or to have to listen to the hanyou's grunts and groans as he had his way with her body.

Her humiliation and terror were making her choke, a feeling of anguish deep in the pit of her belly making her swallow the bile that rose up in her throat until she thought she wouldn't be able to breathe. Her hands were splayed across his chest trying to push him away from her, but her strength could in no way compare to his.

His obvious arousal ground into her belly as he began to massage her woman's core roughly through her panties. She felt his hot breath upon her temple as he began to breath hard evidently turned on by her cries and whimpers.

She could hear Kiyoshi's deep menacing growls as he tried to free himself from his restraints. The only thing she could be grateful for was that the youkai that had been in the room prior had already vanished, and that Kiyoshi was blind and wouldn't actually see what Naraku was doing to her.

"Oh... how could I forget? The dog is blind, is he not? So sad... do not worry though, I will tell him everything I am doing to you so he can picture it in his mind, my little flower. We wouldn't want him to miss out."

"No... don't, don't say--" her final strap of sanity snapped as he spoke.

"She's not ready for my girth yet, dog, though if I fondle her enough I'm sure she will be wet enough to receive my length soon. Her large breasts are so firm and her pert nipples so hard that they beg to be touched, to be tasted. My fingers are gliding over her--"

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP NARAKU!" she screamed, almost hysterical by this point.

The priestess suddenly felt a large hand encircle her slim throat and squeeze so tightly that she began to choke. She clawed at his hand frantically trying to get the spider to release her enough to be able to draw in a breath. Her head began to swim in darkness as she suddenly felt him push two fingers into her tight and dry vaginal opening, making her gasp in pain and shock.

Kagome could hear Naraku saying something, though it sounded so far away and muffled, that she was unable to tell if he was telling Kiyoshi what he had just done to her. She was barely able to feel the pain of his invading fingers as he continued to pump them in and out of her dry passage, with the way her head was spinning and making her dizzy.

He was going to - he was going to kill her! He was going to choke her to death while he raped her! Her vision was becoming dimmer and the dark abyss of death was creeping in on her soul.

"_Kiyoshi... I'm sorry I was so weak... I'm... I'm sorry we couldn't escape together…" _she though unable to speak her thoughts out as Naraku's large hand seemed to be crushing her throat.

Her head began to loll to the side as her vision darkened. Her only consolation before death was rather selfish and cowardly, yet she could at least be grateful for it; she wouldn't be awake to feel it when he violated her body and brutally raped her.

The pressure that was constricting her airway was suddenly lifted and she began to cough, unable to inhale sufficient oxygen to satisfy her lungs. Her throat began to burn and her eyes watered with pain. What had happened? she wondered.

Why had Naraku let go of her?

She slowly slumped down the wall, but was soon lucid enough to take in what was going on around her.

Kagome looked up to find that the now snarling and enraged inu had somehow managed to rip off the chain that held of one of his arms to the wall. His violet stripes seemed to have darkened in color, and his eyes were eerily flashing from a dark crimson to his normal gold. His beast seemed to be trying to escape, and before she knew what was happening Naraku had taken action. He grabbed her by the arm and tossed her into the furious demon, then immediately left the cell, slamming the door behind him as he made his escape.

The miko wasn't sure what had happened, and she certainly wasn't sure if Kiyoshi would hurt her in his enraged state, but she couldn't bring her self to fear him. He was her protector, her comforter, and her friend. She could feel his claws dig into her arms as he held her slightly away from his body. She knew he was probably trying to regain control of his anger, but at the moment she needed to feel his arms around her. Kagome threw herself into his embrace and hugged him as tight as she could as she began to sob uncontrollably. Though when she felt him push her away from him, she ceased her crying almost immediately, shock registering on her face. He didn't... didn't want her to touch him? Was he disgusted with what Naraku had done to her and described to him in detail?

She was about to turn and run from his obvious rejection, when she was suddenly stunned into immobility as he pulled his other arm free from the chain still holding him in place, pieces of the wall crumbling and falling as he pulled with the strength that remained from his beast's anger.

Immediately upon his release, he reached forward and pulled her into his body once again and held her tight, burying his face into her hair and neck. When he began to rumble his soothing, low growl, she nearly came undone with his gentleness and caring.

He hadn't rejected her after all; he had only... her heart suddenly felt so full that she was no longer even able to hold a coherent thought about the situation. Only one thought, one revelation kept making itself known to her over and over again... she was beginning to fall in love with Kiyoshi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She hadn't even noticed when Kiyoshi sat down, pulled her into his lap, and combed through her dark tresses gently with his claws. Kagome had remained silent and appeared to be asleep, her eyes closed and her breathing soft and even.

Although she had been extremely frightened and thought that she was going to die, she couldn't help but be angered as well. She knew that if she just sat here in depression and shame and continued to feel sorry for herself and their situation, nothing good was going to come from it. Her self-deprecating emotions were not going to help them find a way to escape, a way to stop the hanyou bastard from committing the even greater atrocities she knew he was bound to carry out given enough time.

Kiyoshi had not uttered a sound, and Kagome was all too aware that not much time had passed since Naraku had departed in cowardice. Actually, the more she thought about it, the more she began to smile. He had run away with his tail tucked between his legs, so to speak.

He had been so frightened of Kiyoshi that he_ ran._

A soft hoarse giggle had escaped her, making Kiyoshi look down upon her in concern. She couldn't help but giggle even more... though she knew he was concerned for her, he probably just thought that she had finally lost it and gone crazy. She couldn't have him even more worried about her, so she decided to explain instead.

While her voice sounded strained and raspy - the spider had pretty much left his handprint on her bruised throat - she was glad she was at least still able to speak.

"He - he was so afraid of you, Kiyoshi." Another slight giggle. "He practically ran out of here when he saw you breaking free. Serves the b-bastard right, I think... and when you regain your full strength, I'm _so_ going to enjoy seeing you kick his ass. Now what do you say w-we find a way to get the hell out of here?" she croaked, her voice cracking before she finished.

_His eyebrows shot up and disappeared beneath his bangs. He couldn't believe she had just... that she had almost been raped and killed right in front of his eyes - though he couldn't see it as a normal being might have - and yet here she was... giggling._

_Even if it was better that she be angered than in a state of shock or fear, he couldn't help but worry about her. Out of all the possible reactions he had thought she might have, giggling and picturing him kicking the bastard's 'ass' was not one of them. Then to be speaking so determinedly about finding a way to escape - although she had already found a way to do so and had previously shared her reasons for it - it just went far beyond what he thought a human capable of._

_Yet, now that she had gone through all of this, perhaps she would no longer desire to pursue such a high-priced attempt at freedom, although it seemed to be their only way out at the moment._

_Perhaps it would be best to simply ask her if it was something she still wanted to do._

Kagome heard a few soft barks and yips as Kiyoshi 'spoke' to her, asking her about her previous 'plan' of escape. After several moments she came to realize what he was asking. Apparently he was reminding her of her earlier suggestion and offer, of - of having sex.

She shuddered, unable to stop her reaction. The thought of everything Naraku had done to her up 'til now, made her suddenly swallow as fear and humiliation wanted to crawl to the forefront of her mind once more. Forcing herself to dislodge such thoughts, she was able to answer him honestly.

"I - I thought that I would no longer be able to do something like that, you know, after all this, but I believe it's the only way. And you know, he was... he would have taken m-my... if you hadn't scared him off. I guess what I'm trying to say is, though I'm a little afraid of us... having s-sex, I still want to try it. M-my virginity is not something I take lightly, and I really want…." she inhaled deeply and cleared her raspy throat, blushing madly for what she was about to say, " I - I want to give it to you, Kiyoshi, I want you to be my first. And, well, I know I'm being a little selfish, but I definitely don't want to sit around waiting to see if Naraku is going to try to take it by force again, and I certainly want to see if we can find a way to break whatever has been holding our powers back."

After looking at his handsome face to gauge his reaction, and seeing his rather pensive expression, she decided she was unable to read his thoughts, and therefore asked rather timidly, "Wh-what do you think? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, you might not... you know, like me enough to do something like that with--"

"_It is reasonable that we try this. Though you must know this: I will not take your innocence without marking you and keeping you as my own. I will not abandon you, nor will I allow you to choose to leave my side once we escape this prison. You shall forever remain with me as my mate. Do you understand?"_

Kagome hadn't quite understood every single 'word' Kiyoshi had said, although for the most part she understood almost everything. What concerned her however, was the fact that he wanted to mate her and keep her. Was she ready for such a 'forever' commitment? Was she ready to get married to this demon she hardly knew anything about? What if he really did have a family or mate somewhere and he just hadn't remembered and told her he didn't have one?

Although, she had to admit that what he had just said to her meant that he wasn't planning on taking her virginity then running, or basically just making it out to be a one-night stand because they were in dire need. No, on the contrary - he was making it out to be so much more... Kiyoshi was telling her he wanted to keep her and mark her and not abandon her once this was all over.

Kagome's thoughts swirled around her mind, bombarding her with all sorts of outcomes and future repercussions - and even images of what it would be like to be his, to remain by his side from now until, well, until she died. She already knew that once a youkai took a mate and marked her, he would share his life span with her, thereby increasing her life span from that of a human to that of her new mate. Not only had Sango shared this knowledge with her long ago, but she had also said that the more powerful the demon was, the longer they lived.

Kagome couldn't help but think about Inuyasha. Although she had thought that they would somehow end up together, in the back of her mind and somewhere deep inside her heart, she had already known that they would not only _not_ end up together, but that he would end up choosing his first love instead of her. She had known that somehow their love could never be... and yet when Naraku had told her he had chosen to go to Kikyo instead of rescue her, she hadn't felt as devastated as she had thought that she would.

Yes, she would admit that she had felt somewhat jealous, angry, hurt and betrayed, but not to the extent of having her heart utterly and irreperably broken. Could that have meant that she hadn't really loved him as she thought she had? That her 'love' was only an adolescent crush, or the love for a hero that was constantly saving her? Though she did love him in a sense, perhaps it was more of a love for a misunderstood friend, for a protector and longtime companion that was always there for her when she needed rescuing, instead of a mate.

She looked at Kiyoshi's beautiful face, at his markings of youkai heritage, and his unseeing eyes and soft lips. He had not uttered a sound since he handed down his 'ultimatum', and patiently waited for her to make her decision. He had just told her he would only have sex with her if she married him, if she never left him and remained by his side. She slowly reached up and began to trace the violet marking on each smooth cheek, her slender fingers tracing over each mark with affection. Kagome knew that she felt something for him, she even believed herself to be falling in love with him, and she respected him greatly as well. She had come to care for him a great deal but could she say the same about him? Did he care for her at all? Would he be capable of loving her in the future? Would she be able to be happily mated to him if he never came to love her or even care about her the same way as she did him?

Perhaps that was one of the most important questions that she had asked herself yet. She knew she was a woman who loved completely, who gave herself completely to others without ever asking for anything in return, but she had always envisioned herself falling in love one day with her prince charming, and he would love her equally as passionately in return, offering her his heart and his life like no other had before. Like all young girls, she pictured herself at the altar staring into the eyes of her one true love, as he in turn stared into hers with the same love.

"You know.." she said softly, after a few minutes of thoughtful contemplation, "I have never wanted to end up alone, an old bitter woman, who saw everyone else fall in love and move on." She laughed at bit humorlessly as she continued.

"And I also thought that when someone proposed to me, it would be in an elegant restaurant, or a beautiful park, with roses in one hand and a diamond ring in the other. I never, ever, envisioned it would be in a disgusting dungeon and would never have thought it would only be because of some sense of honor or misguided principles."

She sighed then, dropping her hand back into her lap and turning her face away from him. "I know that this is the best plan we have right now, but I don't want you to think that you have to offer to mark me or mate me. I'm not asking, or... requiring you to make any sort of commitment to me simply because you'll be taking my innocence. In fact, I'm the one offering it to you with no strings attached, with no ties, with no obligations... and even if I... got pregnant, I would take care of the child on my own and love him with all that I am, and you wouldn't have to worry about anything. I'm not asking you to chain yourself to me for life - and, well for you, that would be a really, really long time. S-so what I guess I'm just trying to say is that you don't have…"

His large, clawed hand was suddenly on her cheek turning her face towards him. He lowered his mouth to hers and pressed a sweet yet firm kiss upon her petal soft lips. Kagome didn't hesitate to accept his gesture as she pressed not only her lips to his, but also her body as she cuddled into his chest, seeking his comfort and protection once more.

In all honesty she felt like crying. Kiyoshi had been nothing but sweet and protective, gentle and caring, and here she was putting him on the spot. She knew there were demons, though few in number, who placed their honor and their pride above all else, even their own desires, simply because they thought it was the 'right' thing to do.

He began to pepper her face with gentle kisses then he slowly trailed down her neck and began to nip and suck on the soft flesh.

"Ki-Kiyoshi please…" she said hoarsely not really knowing if she was asking him to continue his torturous exploration of her sensitive neck and ear lobe, or asking him to stop and let her continue her explanation. As he paused for a second, she quickly spoke up before her mind became too addled to speak coherently.

"…I - I want you to understand, we need to talk about this first, I know you don't love me or anything a-and…"

_He began to rub his face into her neck and temple, growling softly. "What is there to speak of? I never do anything I do not want to, you are not forcing me into anything, my little miko. You will be mine because I want you to be... and if I pup you, I will stand beside you and my heir and protect what is mine with my life, I will not abandon you nor my son, ever. While I know that this is not the situation, let alone the place to take you as my mate, I want you to know that I desire you like I have no other. I will give you my affection and my time, as well as my title and my protection. I will cherish you, my miko. You shall never be in need of anything while you are by my side. I will lavish you with whatever you desire. I wish you to be my mate, Kagome, not because I am required or obligated, but because I want you to be mine for all eternity. Do you understand, little one?'_

Kagome was utterly speechless. While she didn't understand a few of his more inu sounding words, for the most part she was able to grasp most everything he had said. He desired her, he - he wanted her out of his own accord! She couldn't believe it... that was one of the most romantic and heartfelt things she had ever heard, let alone hearing them said to someone like her! Her heart swelled with each word, with each promise, and even though she knew that he probably didn't love her, it was a great possibility that he could and would learn to do so in the future.

What more of an affirmation did she need? She would no longer be alone, she would be cared for and loved, she would be desired and cherished by this wonderful and beautiful, gentle and caring inu youkai. Although she knew there were still many important details to work out, such as her being from the future, her family back home, finishing her senior year, Naraku's defeat and the gathering of the shikon shards, she couldn't help but feel as if everything would work out, as if everything had suddenly fallen into place in her life.

Hm... what an odd feeling to have, she mused, especially knowing she barely knew anything about him, hadn't even met him that long ago, and most notably, she had yet to learn his true name.

But then... at this moment none of it mattered.

"Alright, Kiyoshi, I accept. I'll be your mate!"

* * *

**I know you all are getting anxious for 2 things:**

**1.) Let them have sex please! &**

**2.) Let them hurry up and escape!**

**So I'm here to tell you not to worry, everything is coming up very soon…(laughs like mad woman who has something up her sleeve -^_^- ) okay well not really but still LOL**

**Okay now that I've answered that…**

**Don't forget to leave a REVIEW on your way out!!**

**(Now gotta go work on my other fic's---*types away like a mad monkey*)**

**LadyoftheHouseofMoon**


	6. Ch 6 My eternal mate

**Alright guys here is the long awaited LEMON…so please if you're underage or don't like that stuff then its probably best you just skip this whole chapter.**

**It isn't too long…I mean really they don't have the luxury of time, privacy, a good comfy place, etc. & they can get caught at any moment -its much too dangerous.**

**Uhhhh…its my first lemon scene EVER so I hope its not too bad! If it is please don't flame me, I tried :0(**

**As always a big thanks to my beta's Kanna37, AmIOtaku, & Queen of all things-oh abird. You guys are great!**

**Anyway you've been warned…now enjoy! **

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Hm... what an odd feeling to have, she mused, especially knowing she barely knew anything about him, hadn't even met him that long ago, and most notably, she had yet to learn his true name.

But then... at this moment none of it mattered.

"Alright, Kiyoshi, I accept. I'll be your mate!"

* * *

**Ch. 6 My eternal mate**

Kagome was both thrilled and terrified. She knew what it meant to have accepted. Not only would she have to consummate such a union physically -which was something completely new to her - but she would also have to alter her way of thinking as well. She would be leaving this prison cell as a married woman... or well... more like a mated female to be exact.

She knew that they very well might not even be able to complete the mating with all of the horrific possibilities that could occur from here until... well, until he marked her as his. Naraku could come back at any moment or even one of his henchmen and catch them off guard. With the potential to catch them both in a compromising position, it could invite harsher punishments for them both. Although, that was highly unlikely, since Kiyoshi's hearing was as good as ever, and she was sure that he would also be able to sense their aura's.

Her nervousness and anxiety would have gotten the best of her if Kiyoshi hadn't continued his assault on her senses. His soft caresses and the continuous low rumbling in his chest made her lose her train of thought rather quickly.

He attacked her neck with renewed fervor, sucking, nipping, and licking until her mind was beginning to cloud over with nothing but the feel of him.

She hadn't even noticed she was already straddling him and that he had opened her haori and was licking his way down her neck towards her now aching breasts.

Kagome grabbed a hold of his hair then, and didn't know if she was pressing his head

towards her heaving bosom or was trying to pull him away from her in her now fading embarrassment. She desperately wanted him to touch her everywhere and nowhere all at once. Desire clashed with her virginal timidity.

Though when he suddenly took one of her pert nipples into his mouth and began to fondle the other, she immediately made up her mind and pressed not only his head into her breasts, but arched her back in an attempt to press herself more fully into his mouth. It was a wonderful sensation and her initial hesitation had vanished.

Kami, his kisses and his tongue felt so good. She knew that she had never wanted anyone as she now wanted him. She had never ever felt so feminine and desired as she now did with Kiyoshi. And while she knew that they couldn't have the time they truly needed to enjoy their mating as they were meant to - their situation much too dangerous to take too long - she found herself wanting to please him as much as he was pleasing her.

He continued to kiss her over and over again, his tongue thrusting into her mouth to mate with hers making her lose her breath in the effort to keep up. His fangs only added to the incredible sensations running across her body. Each time her tongue grazed the sharp tips, it made her shiver with need and her body begin to burn for something she was inexperienced in.

He seemed to touch her everywhere, a path of heat burning her skin in his wake, while she in turn allowed her hands to delve into his silky hair and massage his scalp earning several low growls of appreciation.

Kagome had been rather timid at first, yet upon remembering how she had already 'helped' him spend his lust earlier, she couldn't find it in her to act like a frightened, virginal school girl. She wanted this, she wanted him. And though it was her first time, and the circumstances were indeed grave, she desperately wanted to remember this, to partake in it and to be as much a participant as he. She wanted to remember their first time together as something that was not only done out of desperation in a bid for escape, but as a time that the kami had sent her and gifted her with a protector, a partner, and a life long mate.

Heat began to pool between her thighs making her wet with feminine juices as Kiyoshi continued to suckle her breasts and her pulse point with fervor. Even as his large hands massaged her round bottom, she began to kiss and suck on his neck as well, slowly making her way up.

Her tongue flicked at the shell of his demonic ear. _Does my breath make him shiver as much as his does me?_ The miko couldn't help but to take his point-tipped ear into her mouth and lightly suck. His low guttural growl rumbled through her very being, making her shudder with the feel of him and his very erotic sounds. She was not afraid of his deep and rather animalistic growls but was all the more turned on by them.

Kagome couldn't help but to rock her hips against him in an attempt to relieve the urgent and almost painful ache between her thighs as it seemed to almost throb in time with her heart. She immediately felt his engorged and hardened member press up against her most intimate and untried places, making her moan with the sudden pleasure.

As he drew his fangs down her neck and across her shoulder, she also felt one of his hands begin to caress her inner thigh, moving ever closer to her aching core. He lifted his head then and roughly pressed his mouth to hers again, worshipping her tongue and seemingly memorizing every corner and hidden crevice while sucking on her bottom lip as he pulled away from her.

Before he could draw back though, Kagome pressed her hands to the sides of his face to hold him still, while she unconsciously turned aggressor and pulled him in for another earth shattering kiss, finding great pleasure in sucking on his tongue and feeling his body shudder in response.

However, she didn't stop there. The futuristic miko decided she wanted to run her tongue along each of his violet stripes of status. She relished the utterly masculine taste and feel of him- oddly sweet and spicy at the same time; and even a hint of sweat, whether from the condition they were in or their activities, she didn't know, nor did she really care.

His stripes felt so soft and smooth against her tongue, making her suddenly want to taste the ones that ran along his hips and his cock once again.

While she barely noticed that he seemed to be mildly surprised by her bold action, his appreciation was expressed as he rubbed a thick finger along her moist lips and suddenly plunged it into her tight, virginal passage making her mewl with desire.

Kagome couldn't help but to think it felt wonderful, although she would prefer to feel him inside of her. She didn't know what had come over her. She had never felt so hot or wanton in her life. How could this being make her suddenly want to be with him for all of eternity? Not only that but how could he suddenly make her want to feel his manhood pumping into her with abandon, releasing himself inside of her -making her his?

"Ki -Kiyosh, please... I want... I want you inside of me. Now... please," she said breathlessly, wanting him to end this torture. Though he now had two fingers within her pushing in and out of her, preparing her for his large girth, she was beginning to grow impatient to feel him imbedded within her womanhood.

_He almost came undone. It felt so incredible to have her in his arms, so right. He knew he had never felt this way about any other female no matter what his memory was like. There was just no possibility he would have ever forgotten experiencing something so exquisite. It was as if something within his soul, within his being, called out to her wanting her to merge with him, wanting her to be his for all time._

_The little onna tasted wonderful and her little mewls and moans of pleasure drove him on making him want to please her in every way. The thick digits he had embedded within her hot and moist passage were stretching her as he pumped in and out of her, careful of his claws within her channel. He moved his fingers within her passage as he moved his tongue within her mouth, gasps from one action easing entry into the other. _

_As she bucked against him in raw desire, he wanted to thrust into her and take her in wild abandon, though he held himself in check knowing that he would not and could not hurt her. She had already endured much at the hands of the wicked spider and he would not damage her further._

_Yet as she called out to him, demanding he drive himself into her, and as she boldly grabbed a hold of his aching erection and began to rub the head of his cock upon her now dripping lips, he growled out and bit into her nipple lightly. He knew he was breathing heavily but was somehow able to ask her if she was ready to be his for all eternity._

_As it was her first time, he would have preferred to lie her down and take her the way he remembered humans preferred - though why he remembered something like that he could not say - it was unfortunate he was unable to. The floor was filthy and he would not lay her down on it like some common whore. She was going to be his lady, his mate, and the mother of his future children. They would have to consummate their mating with her straddling him. He knew she deserved so much more but they would have all the time they needed once they escaped, then he would show her how they were supposed to make love. He would lavish her with comfort and then worship her body slowly and patiently._

_Her breathless answer finally reached through his haze, her response confirming she was ready for him._

_Grabbing a hold of her hips and lifting her up slightly until his manhood was aligned with her core, he told himself that he needed to try to be gentle but he also knew he had to breach the barrier that signified her innocence and therefore he needed to thrust into her rather forcefully._

_Unable to hold out any longer, he brought her down and impaled her into his large girth. Hearing her cry of pain - though he could tell she was desperately trying to stifle any noise that would give them away - he immediately stilled and growled softly trying to ease her distress. His large hands nearly encircled her waist as he tried to comfort her through the pain- thumbs firmly but softly rubbing circles against her pelvis. _

_She was so tight and hot that he felt beads of perspiration begin to form at his temples with the agonizing wait. He just wanted to drive into her until she screamed his name in unadulterated pleasure but... he wanted to give her time to adjust to his size._

_She called his name softly and uncertainly until he kissed away her confusion and fear, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and allowing his hips to lift ever so slightly. Feeling the small tentative movements she began to make, he quickly took the lead and began to lift her up and bring her slowly back down, impaling her on his throbbing cock once again._

_She was a quick learner, for she soon began to undulate upon his girth and plunge herself down over and over again, moaning out his name and making little sounds of pleasure. _

_She felt so good that his thinking nearly ceased. He needed to hurry and mark her for the fear of interruption was still very real and very present. And he needed to do it before he lost all coherency and allowed his instincts and his beast to take over, which could be a very dangerous combination. If they were in a safer location he would allow his baser side to come forward, but his senses and his mind needed to be on high alert. In his haze of unequaled passion, he had all but forgotten that his beast was being repressed by the enchantment on the broken manacles he still wore._

Her breaths were short and shallow, her lungs gasping for air as she climbed higher in their passions.

_He felt her begin to tighten around him, causing him to hiss softly with the pleasure._

Kagome could feel the pain of their union mixed with the most intense pleasure she had never known down into her very soul. He was so large and in the position she was in she could almost feel his length pressing into her womb, and as she ground herself into him repeatedly and as he grabbed her hips and impaled her over and over again onto his manhood, a deep and almost alarming sensation began to build in her lower belly.

She didn't know what was happening to her but the feeling began to intensify until she was nearly gasping with the need to... to.... his sudden low guttural growl only intensified the sensations making her nearly crazy with the abrupt and overwhelming emotions that were making her wild with need.

One last deep thrust and she exploded, calling out his name in wonder and astonishment.

Though she wanted to scream with the intense sensations bombarding her, she held back just as she felt a sharp sudden pain tear through the junction of her shoulder and neck, only escalating and prolonging the upsurge she felt. Another pain vaguely registered in the back of her mind, and mingled with the strangest weightless sensation she had ever felt, making her not even remotely aware of the light pink light that had came forth over her skin.

Throughout the tremulous sensations she felt the heart beat of another as it seemed to merge with her own. Kagome felt as if she had been broken apart, then merged with Kiyoshi's own immortal essence, entwining it in her own and covering every fiber of her human mortality, forming them as one being.

_He spilled his hot seed into her, his orgasm so strong and so long, that he was having difficulty allowing his beast to lengthen his fangs in order to mark her as his mate, not once taking into consideration that his beast was bound. Incredibly he was able to manage, and once he felt them grow and he felt her sheath tighten around him, almost milking him dry, he plunged his fangs into the tender area between her shoulder and neck... marking her as his for all time._

_He was indistinctly aware of the sudden pain that came into his eyes, and he shut them against the wave of pink light that unexpectedly illuminated and engulfed his vision. He did not know what to make of it, but the aura that surrounded him and entered his eyesight held no malicious intent, but instead comforted and caressed him as a lover would do. He knew it had to be the little onna's holy powers breaking forth and coming to the surface, but before he could contemplate it further the glow seemed to vanish just as quickly and unexpectedly as it came._

Kagome slumped against him, her strength gone and her breathing labored. Though she felt Kiyoshi wrap his arms around her in a comforting embrace, she couldn't help but to look at him in wonder and awe at what they had just experienced.

"Kiyoshi... I--" She was unable to finish her remark, as she looked into his face and saw his golden eyes reflecting a wondrous light that hadn't seemed to be there before. He looked, really _looked_ at her, his eyes boring straight into hers... and smiled. He held her gaze a moment longer before he slowly brought his lips down upon hers in a tender and chaste kiss.

"_You are now mine, Kagome, until death takes us from one another and we are separated. But know now that I would follow you, if it were to take you from me first."_

Tears sprung into her eyes and she knew that she would never, ever regret being Kiyoshi's mate. His thumb wiped the trails of salty drops that escaped her eyes when he made another comment that nearly took her breath away.

"_You have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. And... you are by far more stunning than I could have ever imagined."_

Her eyes widened in astonishment. While she knew that he hadn't recovered his voice as he was still growling and barking softly as he 'spoke,' she had not taken in the fact that he was now able to see!

"Kiyoshi!! You can see!!" she exclaimed happily, while blushing with his flowery comment.

"_Hai, I can little one, and are you able to use your powers?" he asked, even though he could feel the tide of her priestess energy swirling just below the surface of her skin. Although her aura was weak it was still held unchecked and unbound._

One thought seemed to run through both of their minds in that instance.

They had succeeded.

* * *

"I feel a little weak Kiyoshi, but I can feel my powers!" the miko exclaimed elatedly, while at the same time covering herself with her borrowed haori as best she could. "I am so ready to get out of here. And... I am so glad you have your sight back," she said, offering him a tender smile as she continued.

"We need to call the guard in. I know I can purify him if I can get my hands on him," she ended, trying to think of a way to call him in without seeming too suspicious. She definitely didn't want to alert Naraku and have him charge in. She wasn't at her strongest, and in fact wondered how many demons she would be able to purify while they escaped. Surely the hanyou had the place surrounded with his minions and escape wouldn't be as easy as she had first imagined.

She glanced at Kiyoshi and suddenly wondered if he had regained any strength, or if the enchantment on the broken manacles he was still currently wearing had been broken thereby allowing his beast free reign. She was obviously going to need his help if they were to find a way out. Not only would his sense of smell help them find their way, but she had never fought with only her hands. She had always channeled her powers into the arrows that she used, and even though Kaede had taught her how to infuse her hands with holy energy, she had never tried it in battle.

It wasn't like she could ever get close to a demon on the rampage anyway, Inuyasha always jumped in front of her and killed the beast, or shepherded it away from her before she could even get the courage to touch it.

"Kiyoshi," she called to him softly. Once she saw his beautiful golden eyes look at her, she almost forgot what she was going to say, preferring to get lost in the amber pools of sunlight. Once he prompted her with a soft bark, she quickly focused her thoughts once again.

"Oh! It's just that I was wondering if the enchantment on the manacles was broken? I don't feel anything from them but it could just be because I'm too weak to feel the dark energy. Is your beast free?"

"_My beast is silent little one. I do not know if it is because I have been weakened immensely, more than I had predicted and am much too drained to call him forth, or because he's resting while I regain my strength. Either way, we are escaping now... and are not waiting any longer."_

"I agree with you. I want out. Its just that…" she hesitated to tell him about her inexperience. Not only was it embarrassing, it was also shameful that she didn't know how to use her own powers properly. But she couldn't keep it from him. He had to know, they could get killed because of her. And... she should share everything with him

anyway, not only life and death situations, but everything.... he was her mate now.

"_What is it, Kagome? You can tell me anything," he said, noticing how her eyes were looking everywhere but at him._

"Well, it's just that I'm not very powerful or anything - I don't even compare to Kikyo - and I'm barely learning how to use my powers. I have only used my arrows in battle and though I've been learning how to bring my powers forth and infuse my hands, I've never actually tried to purify anyone that, umm, that close up before," she finished nervously, waiting for his angered shout.

She knew he would get upset with her for telling him this right before they tried to escape. Who wouldn't? If she had told Inuyasha the same thing in these circumstances, she knew he would be screaming obscenities in her face until he stormed off in anger, saying that she was useless and didn't compare to Kikyo, and probably asking her why the hell had it taken her so long to tell him she couldn't do anything. Its not like he hadn't already told her that on several occasions, it would just be much worse.

She was startled back to the present when she felt Kiyoshi's hand on her chin turning her head towards him.

"_You are stronger than you believe yourself to be, miko. I don't know how strong this Kikyo is but I am quite reluctant to believe such a thing is possible. You are by far stronger than you allow yourself to believe. You will not worry. I will be beside you the entire time and will not allow any harm to come to you. We are both weak but we will manage just fine. The creatures that are guarding this place are pathetic, feeble beasts of no intelligence."_

Seeing the light of confidence return to her azure eyes he continued.

"_Now... you will call the guard in by feigning distress. Tell him that something is wrong with me... that you think I'm dead. Since you are an intelligent female and he a stupid unintelligent beast, it will be easy for you to trick him. Once he steps foot inside the cell, grab a hold of him and purify him before he has a chance to call for reinforcements. Do you understand?"_

"Yeah…easy enough," she said, still slightly afraid but with great confidence in her mate. He would be right beside her after all. No need to worry.

She positioned herself in front of the door while Kiyoshi stood opposite from her at the doors opening where he would not be seen and where he would be ready should the youkai guard overpower her. He had confidence in the small miko, but one could never be too cautious.

He nodded to her indicating that she should begin with her dramatic act.

Kagome composed herself then yelled out to the guard in fear, banging on the door to get his attention. She screamed out in alarm telling whoever was outside the door that something had happened to her companion, that he looked to be dead. She continued her shrieking until she thought she was going to go mute, her throat aching and raw.

Just as she was ready to give up and had taken her eyes of the door and looked at Kiyoshi for further suggestions, she suddenly felt herself being pushed back -she was standing right behind the door - as it was forcefully pushed open. Though she only stumbled back, she was still taken by surprise, but was thankfully able to regain her balance before she fell on her backside.

A disfigured and grotesque demon ambled past the threshold, pointing a spear at her, demanding to know what she was wailing about.

The miko could have slapped herself. She hadn't even thought about the guard having a weapon, let alone what she was going to do if he was brandishing it at her and keeping his distance.

Thankfully, it seemed that Kiyoshi had. He immediately stepped forward, grabbed the weapon, and broke it with a flick of his wrist. Not wasting another moment, Kagome brought her power infused hands forward and lunged at the surprised demon, purifying him on contact.

He turned to dust before he could shriek out a warning.

He could hear his mate's rapidly beating heart. He knew she had been frightened when the demon had finally come into the room, but he was pleased that she had not frozen up in her fear and had been able to use her powers to purify the guard.

They both noticed how the guard had left the door wide open, as he turned, their eyes meeting, and gave her a small satisfactory smile for her success.

Kiyoshi walked out first signaling her to wait. He stood outside looking at his surroundings and listening for any danger. The stench of decay and other abominable odors were keeping his olfactory senses from partaking in his observations.

Grabbing a hold of her hand and shutting the door lightly behind them, he led them down darkly lit, rough hewn stone halls. Each hall seem to be winding and interconnecting into the next in what seemed to be a never ending path, making her rather dizzy with all of the twists and turns they were taking.

Thankfully they had only encountered two more demons - inferior even by her standards - but Kagome was able to purify them into a fine dust not leaving any evidence of their deaths behind for someone to discover. She knew Kiyoshi would undoubtedly be able to kill them with one swipe of his claws, but she had been adamant that she be the one to do it. If they didn't leave a trail of dead bodies behind them, then it would take much longer for anyone to discover they had escaped their prison cell. And it seemed they died without being able to utter a single scream. Although she hated touching them in any way, the feel of their cold, rough skin making her shiver with disgust, she made herself look away as their faces twisted into a mask of horror upon their immediate death.

She only hoped Kiyoshi would be able to figure out this labyrinth Naraku called hallways. Whenever they paused in their running, she would watch him in the dim light as he would tilt his head to the side to catch a sound of something or other, then take a tentative sniff of the air as if sensing their direction and course.

The miko didn't dare speak - though she desperately wanted to ask him if they were any closer to finding their way out - for fear of getting them caught. She was on edge, adrenaline pumping through her system, mercifully keeping all of her weariness and exhaustion from catching up to her body.

All sorts of dreadful scenarios began to run through her mind as her mate continued to lead them from one hallway to another, then from one door to another. What if Naraku accidentally came upon them? Or what if he found out they had escaped and sent a small army after them? Would they be able to fight their way out? And what if they--

They halted briefly, Kiyoshi suddenly looking at her signaling her silence with a clawed finger to his lips - even though she hadn't even spoken in quite some time. Her heart began to pump even faster as they stood outside of an aged and worn down steel door. Kagome feared that anyone with moderately good hearing could most undoubtedly hear the racket her heart was making.

It seemed this was it, this was their final battle before their ultimate freedom.

Looking at her wonderfully caring and handsome mate, she knew in that moment, that she could never let him down.

'_We will make it. We will escape. I refuse to go back to that hellhole. I will not return to Naraku.' _She chanted within her mind. _'Or I will die trying.'_

He gave her one last look, nodding to her, as he had his hand on the knob of the door. He held her gaze as if trying to instill a sense of confidence into her before he began to turn the handle.

Kagome nodded in return and prepared herself for what only he could hear.

The door opened silently and she couldn't help but gasp at what lay beyond.

* * *

**Yes I know *avoids flying rocks* I ended on a cliffy! I seem to catch myself doing that -unconsciously mind you- quite a few times. Oh well…it helps to build…umm…patience? Yeah that's it. ;D**

**Anyway so there you have it a short lemon scene, remember they cant be doing that all day and enjoying it too much…they could easily get caught! And they're finally making their escape!! **

**So of course the next chapter is going to continue their escape…finally. **

**Will the Inutachi be waiting for them? Will they run into anyone they know…or into more trouble? **

**Stay tuned for the next episode of 'SNE, SNE, HNE' to find out! LOL**

**And please REVIEW…**

**YOUR COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!**


	7. Ch 7 The first to know

**Sorry for taking so long with the update guys! Thank you once again for all your reviews…you're all awesome!!**

**Just please remember that I update when I can, as I am working on other fic's as well as having to do things outside of fan fiction life. While I know how frustrating it is to have a fic updated very rarely I do believe that is not the case with this or any other of my works. Thanks for your understanding *^_^***

**As always thanks to my beta's Kanna37 & AmIOtaku for their diligent and quick work.**

**I did loose one other beta -reason unknown- so if anyone is interested in beta-ing for this or any other of my fic's, is available (pretty fast), & doesn't mind lemons, PM me.**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

It seemed this was it, this was their final battle before their ultimate freedom.

Looking at her wonderfully caring and handsome mate, she knew in that moment, that she could never let him down.

'We will make it. We will escape. I refuse to go back to that hellhole. I will not return to Naraku.' She chanted within her mind. 'Or I will die trying.'

He gave her one last look, nodding to her, as he had his hand on the knob of the door. He held her gaze as if trying to instill a sense of confidence into her before he began to turn the handle.

Kagome nodded in return and prepared herself for what only he could hear.

The door opened silently and she couldn't help but gasp at what lay beyond.

* * *

**Ch. 7 The first to know**

"Freedom," Kagome whispered in awe, almost as if speaking too loudly would make the sight before her disappear.

Apparently the door they had just gone through led straight to the outside world. Though

Kagome had imagined all sorts of scenarios and possibilities behind that one simple door, she had in no way thought that it led to the outside world, to their freedom.

Although, she idly wondered why Kiyoshi was still being so cautious. Instead of running out and getting as far away from this wretched place as possible, she knew that he had to have a very good reason not to do so. He seemed to scout the area ahead of them instead, his nostrils subtly flaring as he scented the air. And while her body and mind screamed for her to run as fast as she could out into the forest that lay sprawled before them, she trusted her mate to know what he was doing and would remain rooted to her spot until he said otherwise.

Upon further consideration, she came to realize that they could very well be in just as much danger outside as they had been while running through the cell chambers inside.

Kagome allowed her aura to flare out slowly as she searched for the youki of any demons in the forest beyond the doorway where they stood.

She almost gasped when she felt the jyaki of many lower level demons just beyond the grove of trees ahead.

'_There's so many of them…no wonder there wasn't anyone inside when we escaped,'_ she thought, with growing apprehension. _'How will we able to kill them all? We're still so weak and haven't recovered enough energy yet.'_

Glancing at Kiyoshi's tense frame and his slightly worried face it was obvious he was thinking along the same lines as her.

It's not like there was really any other way. They had to escape and if that meant taking them all on, and killing every single demon before they could gain their freedom, then there was nothing that was going to stop them; they would do it.

Although Kagome could feel the way her holy powers were weak and draining her of already faltering physical strength every time she used them, she closed her eyes and willed the remaining and fragile store of her energy to come to the forefront and remain just under the skin of her hands. She needed to purify as many youkai and help Kiyoshi as much as she could. She knew he was also tired and not at his strongest and the miko swore she would do whatever was in her power to leave this place with her mate beside her. She would not lose him.

He felt the many auras of the lesser demon's in the area they had to traverse in order to finally leave this prison behind. While his power and strength weren't at their peak, he knew that he would have to rely on his wit and cunning in order to outsmart them - not a difficult thing to do seeing as how their intelligence was quite limited.

His highest priority as they ventured forth, had to be to make sure his mate was protected; for not only could he see her exhaustion, but feel it through the mating mark. Though as he turned to look at her and offer his encouragement and support, he saw her cerulean eyes lock unto his with determination and strength of mind - if not of body.

As Kiyoshi held her eyes briefly, she felt some unspoken reassurance and comfort flow into what seemed like her very being. She had never felt something so tangible, yet so mystifying at the same time. Though it was an odd sensation, she welcomed it with open arms.

Not wasting any time, Kagome saw her mate suddenly rush forward in a sudden gust of wind and renewed force. Not wanting to be left behind as he alone fought off the considerable number of youkai, she ran forward, hoping he would leave her a few to fight off as well. She wasn't fragile or powerless after all; she could still contribute to the fight that she could now hear was underway. Although Inuyasha had left her behind in a fight plenty of times, claiming she was too weak and useless, and in no way could compare to Kikyo, she wouldn't allow her new mate to treat her the same way or... or to think that she was useless, because she had already proven she wasn't; she had purified several demons during their escape inside the prison.

She ran through the trees, the sharp bony finger-like branches pulling at her hair, tugging at her borrowed haori, and scratching her skin mercilessly, though she paid them no heed.

Kagome soon came upon a small clearing where she immediately spotted Kiyoshi's silver hair whipping to and fro as he maneuvered around some grotesque demons, almost taunting them with his speed and his movements, drawing them to where he wanted them, then ripping them apart with his claws.

It soon became apparent that while several youkai were being torn apart with only his sharp claws, it seemed that others were almost melting into puddles of toxic goo, parts of their body falling off where he ran his claws over them, sizzling and bubbling with some sort of poison.

If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she would have probably never realized he was a venomous youkai. But it was something she thought possible, as Sesshoumaru had possessed poison that was used in an effort to kill her.

A lumbering, green scaled youkai, who was at least twice her size, suddenly darted towards her with a speed that betrayed his frame, immediately gaining her minds wavering attention. She saw his chunky log-size arm coming towards her and she shrieked in alarm, bringing her hands out before her while simultaneously turning her head away in fear.

She heard a ferocious growl, then the sound of flesh ripping asunder. The monster gurgled a scream of pain making the miko turn to see what had happened to the beast. Had she killed it? No... she couldn't have, her hands had never made contact with his flesh. The creature crashed to the floor, his gruesome body almost cleaved in two, while Kiyoshi stood behind it, his eyes almost fully crimson, his face contorted in fury, and his violet marks jagged.

He had saved her!

Kagome gasped, never having seen Kiyoshi in quite this state before. Another might have found him frightening as he was in this moment, but she couldn't bring herself to be afraid of him. On the contrary, the priestess couldn't help but suddenly feel herself drawn to him even more, to be awed by his true character and being. And while she wanted to remain standing there all day staring at her beautiful mate, there were more demons trying to surround them, while others began to attack outright, rushing towards them with the intent to kill. She couldn't just stand there with the sudden urge to be impaled by her inu mate once more.

Swallowing her fear - and shockingly, her desire - she allowed him to stand before her protecting her with his own body and power while she in turn used the security of his presence to come up with an idea. Not believing it would harm Kiyoshi - as they were now mates - but still making sure to keep it large enough whereby he would be able to move easily and freely and not get hurt, she closed her eyes and drew her power outward and away from her body. It was somewhat a difficult thing to do as she was still recuperating from her fatigue, but not impossible. Her pink priestess powers surged forth through almost sheer will alone, as she was quite exhausted, making a large dome of holy protection around herself and her mate.

Just as she finished allowing her powers to manifest, she felt several demons attack her barrier, using their large bodies to try to break through her shield, then suddenly scream in horror as they began to turn into dust as they touched her miko energy.

Kiyoshi smiled. He could feel the power she had beneath her obviously untrained and uncertain demeanor. His little onna was powerful and courageous, yet as her mate he was bound to protect her, with his life if need be, no matter how strong she was or how much power she possessed. He would not allow any harm to come to her. And while her holy ki made his skin tingle he knew that he would not be hurt by it; he was much too powerful to be purified by her power and he believed that since she was his mate now her power would not be able to harm him.

While she kept up her barrier, Kiyoshi disposed of any youkai that came near. The duo seemed to be making leeway rather quickly, almost all demons having been ripped apart by

Kiyoshi's poisonous claws or purified when touching her barrier.

Soon only a handful remained and while her shield began to waver with the exhaustion that was beginning to take its toll on her body, even as her hands began to shake with her effort. Kagome remained firm and pushed herself harder.

Before she knew what was happening, the fatigued miko began to see dark spots appear in her vision, and while she tried to blink them away, they seemed to grow larger each time she tried.

"I can't...quit…not now," she said, trying to remain standing even as her legs began to loose their support.

The dark specks soon began to grow spreading through her entire vision. Although she tried to force herself to remain alert and standing, the weakened priestess suddenly succumbed to the darkness, her body finally giving out, as her exhaustion forced her into a state of restoration.

* * *

Kagome groaned. She desperately wanted to punch her pillow. It felt like her head was lying on a rock instead of the soft, plush padding on her bed. And why were all those damn birds so loud and cheery anyway? Couldn't they tell she was still too tired and sleepy to wake up?

Another groan.

If the birds were so loud then that could only mean she was sleeping outside, she was probably sleeping on a rock of some sort, and therefore was still in the Sengoku Jidai.

Just great! Quickly deciding to go home as soon as physically possible, she raised her head tentatively probing the back of it with her hand making sure she hadn't garnered any bumps with her new pillow. Taking her time in opening her eyes, she unexpectedly felt a powerful aura in the same area that she currently occupied, making her snap her eyes open in a panic, the bright sun momentarily blinding her as she fumbled around looking for her bow.

"Inuyasha!" She called automatically and more out of habit than desire for his protection.

A strong arm unexpectedly wrapped around her waist while an angered masculine voice growled softly in her ear making the priestess suddenly freeze in fear.

"_Why do you call for this... this Inuyasha, miko? You belong to me and no other. I will not have my mate calling for another male, is that understood?"_

For that brief moment of awakening, she thought it was all some elaborate dream, but that voice was real, and so close. Although Kagome still felt slightly disorientated the memories of all that had happened -the cell, Naraku, being beaten- came flooding back to her mind making her gasp with shock. Was it…

"Ki-Kiyoshi!" She exclaimed feeling his anger and slight hurt, not only through their bond, but in his demonic aura as it fluctuated around them wildly, crackling with displeasure.

"I didn't mean - I'm... I'm sorry. I thought you were... and he's always protected me before so - but... I shouldn't have called to him." He seemed to tighten his hold almost painfully around her waist then. "I'm so sorry. I'm so used to traveling with him, and I just didn't remember anything when I woke up! What -what happened?" she asked, fearing she would offend him even more, by telling him she didn't remember anything as she awoke, not even her own mate.

He growled low, the hum sounding rather displeased before finally letting her go and stepping back away from her.

The apprehensive priestess turned to look at her mate, coming face to face with his red rimmed eyes and displeased countenance.

Kagome heard a low snarl and growl, though this time she was unable to understand even one 'word' of his language, making her heart slightly stutter in fear. Had she offended him so badly by calling for Inuyasha? She must have if he was so displeased.

Ready to apologize further, she looked up ready to face her displeased mate, yet instead of coming face to face with him she met... an empty clearing.

"Kiyoshi!" She called suddenly afraid. _'He - he left me!'_

She couldn't believe it... he was gone! When he didn't return after a few minutes of fruitless searching and calling his name, the now frightened priestess immediately concluded that he must have abandoned her in his anger.

'_Maybe he - he just needs some time to cool off - some time to himself. He must have gotten extremely jealous. Come to think of it, I probably would have too if the guy I had just married had unexpectedly called out another girl's name. Jeez, I'm so stupid. But what if he doesn't come back?'_ she thought dejectedly, while trying to find her way back to the clearing after searching for the aura that she now figured was being cloaked.

Kagome wanted to cry, yet she held fast and blinked away the tears that were already gathering at the corners of her eyes.

Suddenly tripping on some unseen snag - or perhaps her own two feet - she fell and hit the ground, too distraught to even hold herself up correctly.

Unable to hold back the sob that had been threatening to escape now, she laid there unmoving allowing the drops of her sadness to stream down her face silently.

The miko didn't know how much time had passed as she simply lay there but soon she tensed feeling the powerful aura of a youkai heading directly for her. Not immediately identifying it as that of Kiyoshi's and with no further time to study its signature, she only had enough time to turn her head to see the now suddenly familiar youkai's approach.

"Girl, why are you not with the half-breed?" Kagome would have gasped upon hearing his voice so close to her, had she not seen him first. She couldn't believe it was Sesshoumaru.

They were no where near being on any friendly, 'I wont kill you on sight' terms, and a shiver of fear briefly passed down her spine as she saw him narrow his eyes at her and tentatively sniff the air. Was he going to kill her now that she was all alone and away from Inuyasha - and unbeknownst to him - Kiyoshi's protection?

"Why do you smell like this Sesshoumaru priestess? In fact, you almost smell like... hn... it is impossible. Tell me miko, what are you doing here?" he asked, ignoring her bemused and shocked countenance.

Kagome was still quite apprehensive. So far the daiyoukai seemed to be acting civil towards her but there was just no telling if he would suddenly turn and attack her. Of course he wasn't without honor - at least from what she had concluded of his character - so it was doubtful that he would even spend any time conversing with her let alone waste his time on someone not up to par with his strength or power.

Sniffing back her tears, she answered the inu Lord with slight hesitation. "I - I had been taken captive by - by Naraku and…" Kagome didn't know whether it would be wise to tell him about Kiyoshi or not but obviously sensing her hesitation he quickly interrupted her explanation.

"I would suggested you tell this Sesshoumaru the truth miko... all of it. For this one will not tolerate your lies or omissions."

"I just... well... I need to get back to my friends."

Lifting his lip in a light snarl, angered that she had not obeyed his command, he suddenly wrapped a clawed hand around her neck and pinned her roughly against a tree, making her gasp for air at the pain that shot up her spine at being slammed into a tree.

She began to claw at his arm, desperately trying to get him to release her throat enough to allow her to breathe. About to infuse her hands with her miko energy and burn the skin where her hands rested on his arm, he suddenly loosened his hold only to place his face beside her neck.

She immediately went still unsure of his intentions. What was he doing?

He sniffed her neck delicately, taking in her scent. Not knowing the reason behind his strange actions, she remained motionless, though when she felt something warm and wet touch her neck, she realized he was licking her, tasting her.

The miko panicked. She gasped and began to squirm in his grasp. His vice like grip only tightened on her, as a deafening growl suddenly tore through the forest making the ground shake and the hair on her nape stand on end.

"Ki - Kiyoshi…" she breathed with relief and small amount of fear. His immense aura began to blanket the area around them making Sesshoumaru turn his attention from her to stare impassively at the threat standing several feet away.

"This... this cannot be," the Western daiyoukai spoke, breaking the tense standoff.

"_Unhand her," _her inu mate growled, the sound so guttural and animalistic that Kagome was unable to understand it. Although, it seemed that Sesshoumaru did for he suddenly hauled her up against his chest, her back pressed tightly to his frame, while his armor pierced her back dangerously.

The daiyoukai's large hand was still wrapped around her slim neck, his poisonous claws pressing against her throat.

"What sort of trickery is this?" the Western Lord questioned them both.

Kagome didn't know what he was talking about and while she wanted to question him on his meaning he squeezed her neck painfully tight in his agitation, effectively silencing her voice.

"Is this some evil sorcery that you have wrought miko?" He asked shaking her slightly. "If you are in league with Naraku ningen, this Sesshoumaru promises to have your head removed from your--"

"_Did you not hear me, demon? I said... let... her... go. If you do so now, I will make your death quick, however, no less painful."_

Kiyoshi had been a few miles away when he felt the unexpected fear of his mate.

He had been extremely bothered when she had called out the name of another male, and while he remembered her explanation of their friendship and the group of people she traveled with, it did not make the jealously and hurt he felt any less potent.

As he had felt her distress and panic, he had hurried back to where he felt her disturbed aura and had instantly come upon an unknown male threatening what was his.

To his utter dismay and terror, the powerful male had his small female in his grasp threatening to decapitate her while he asked absurd and peculiar questions, wanting an answer to something that neither he, nor his mate, had the answer to.

He needed to get her away from him and without getting his miko hurt in the process. Then once she was safe, he could begin to chastise himself over foolishly leaving his small onna unprotected.

"You claim this ningen?" the inu-youkai asked, bringing him out of his thoughts and off of his tactless and inattentive actions, and stared at the male who had silver hair and golden eyes so like his own.

"_She bears my mark," _he growled out in inu once again, hating that his voice had not yet returned to him.

Sesshoumaru noticeably sniffed the air. Trying to scent the other male and wrap his mind around what he was beginning to suspect, he missed the stolen look that the priestess gave the other demon of formidable power. Could it be true? Or could it be some illusion or trick Naraku was using in an attempt to steal his power once more? Had the spider manipulated the priestess in some way as to deceive him into thinking that this male before him was actually…

Kagome looked at Kiyoshi and hoped he understood what she was about to do. Not really wanting to hurt the daiyoukai but with no other option left to her, she decided she was going to distract him by flaring her miko ki and hopefully stinging him enough to let her go. She knew that she probably wouldn't even be able to do him any real damage, as he was no doubt much too powerful to be so easily purified, though she hoped that with the distraction, Kiyoshi could get to her, thus preventing her usage as leverage against him.

Although she was still emotionally distraught, she couldn't help but feel relieved and fortunate that Kiyoshi had returned to her, to protect her, and claim her. In fact, he hadn't abandoned her as her rather panic-stricken mind had begun to speculate.

As the daiyoukai behind her seemed to be contemplating what Kiyoshi had just said, the raven haired woman allowed her power to flare upon her hands making the dai suddenly snarl out in anger and push her away from him, though not before pressing his poison tipped claws upon her delicate flesh.

The miko gave a sharp intake of breath as she was flung away from the large male like some discarded bone that was no longer edible.

Before she even landed upon her hands and knees, Kiyoshi had already thrown himself full force upon Inuyasha's half brother.

Landing roughly upon the ground she quickly scrambled back up to her feet and ran, not wanting to be a hindrance or distraction to her mate as he fought the inu Lord.

Hearing the battle behind her - and the breaking of the forest trees echoing all around her - she knew she had to move much further away. Though Sesshoumaru was large and rather terrifying when provoked, she knew that his aura of power did not even compare to Kiyoshi's. Though her mate was weak, he was still a formidable foe. She had felt his suppressed youki and knew that it was just the tip of the iceberg, so to speak. And while he had no sword or weapon, she could still hear the fighting and thunderous growling behind her, making her hasten to a relatively safe distance, knowing her mate was incensed and would not take the threat to what was his lightly.

Though she was frightened that Kiyoshi would somehow get hurt, she consoled herself with the fact that her mate was still larger and more powerful than Sesshoumaru.

She wrung her hands in agitation, when after a few minutes, the sounds of battle had still not ebbed. Kagome hadn't quite persuaded herself into staying far from the battle. Perhaps she should return to help? Or to simply get them to stop so they could discuss what Sesshoumaru meant by saying they had tricked him, however, even she knew that was doubtful and discarded the idea as silly.

What could she do then?

Feeling a sudden burning sensation upon her neck, she brought her hand up and gingerly felt around the area to see what had stung her.

Believing it to be some sort of bug bite she gave it no after thought. Only when the pain worsened did she truly begin to feel the entire area and gasped upon the realization of what it was….

Sesshoumaru's poison.

He had tightened his hold on her, his claws breaking the skin on contact, right before he had flung her away. Feeling her delicate skin sizzling and popping and the sudden smell of burnt flesh, the miko began to panic.

Why was she not immune to this? Hadn't Kiyoshi also been a venomous youkai? What should she do?

Beginning to feel slightly lightheaded she knew she had to decide quickly; there was no time to waste or she would be poisoned to death where she stood, and be dead before Kiyoshi even made it back to her.

Only one option presented itself to her, and while she was weak, she could do nothing else; perhaps it wouldn't even work.

The pain was almost unbearable now and she abruptly heard Kiyoshi howl in the distance before she brought all of her store of holy energy to the wound, and allowed it to flow over the painful injury. Feeling no change, her vision began to dim. Not allowing herself time to contemplate another solution, she continued to infuse the wound with all of her remaining power.

Wavering upon her feet and feeling her vision taking on a darker hue, and not having the strength left to fight her body, she suddenly fell upon the hard, unforgiving ground.

The last thing she saw before darkness engulfed her, were the piercing golden eyes of an angry inu male.

XxXxXxXxX

* * *

**So there it is guys…someone finally finds out!! Woot…but I wonder what happened with Kagome? Hmm…**

**Anyway please share your thoughts with me & REVIEW!! **


	8. Ch 8 Say what?

**Thank you again for your wonderful reviews! I am so glad you all are enjoying this story, and again I'd like to point out that I try to update when I can. So please be patient with me. And I belive that someone asked me where I am in this story...and I belive this story is barely 1/4 done. I think! I dont have it planned to far ahead and actually write a chapter at a time so unless I have no more inspiration then...it'll be done rather quickly. But so far I still have a couple more ideas so hope you dont mind a longer story -^_^-**

**JUST A WARNING: This chapter is going to be rather short…I know. Its only the first part of another. I thought I would cut it short then go on with the next chapter/installment of the story. So sorry guys…but at least its something to tie you over until the next ne?**

**Anyway thanks to Kanna37 who betad this chap for me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Last time…_**

Only one option presented itself to her, and while she was weak, she could do nothing else; perhaps it wouldn't even work.

The pain was almost unbearable now and she abruptly heard Kiyoshi howl in the distance before she brought all of her store of holy energy to the wound, and allowed it to flow over the painful injury. Feeling no change, her vision began to dim. Not allowing herself time to contemplate another solution, she continued to infuse the wound with all of her remaining power.

Wavering upon her feet and feeling her vision taking on a darker hue, and not having the strength left to fight her body, she suddenly fell upon the hard, unforgiving ground.

The last thing she saw before darkness engulfed her, were the piercing golden eyes of an angry inu male.

* * *

**Ch. 8 Say what?**

Kagome pressed a hand to her head, the throbbing not ceasing with her attentions, while she tried to open her eyes against the painful hammering. She knew there was something of great importance - something she needed to remember. Feeling her body weighed down as if she was just too heavy to move, she allowed her thoughts to wonder for a few moments trying to remember this urgent--

"_Are you feeling better, my little onna?"_

Jerking upright with the sound of the voice, not only was the raven-haired woman's head thumping, but soon her heart had joined in rhythm to the beat.

"Kiyoshi!!" she exclaimed hoarsely, tears gathering in her eyes as the reminder of what she had done set in fully. "A-Are you alright?" she asked, forcing herself to sit up and look at the face of her beautiful mate looming before her in worry.

"_Should I not be the one to ask you this question, little one?" _he questioned, with a light growl.

Pressing a hand to the side of her neck, she felt the area before watching the blank expression on her mate's face. "No... I didn't... I don't want us to be - no! Please tell me we're not... tell me I--"

Feeling her sudden emotional stress and anxiety, the inu youkai decided to assuage her fears and tell her what she obviously wanted to hear, and not leave her in doubt.

"_The mating bond is still intact, miko, you have not purified it. My mark is stronger than you think," _he growled in inu, with a lopsided smirk at her shocked expression, though a slight twinge of worry began to settle in his chest as he wondered if that was indeed what she had wanted to hear. _"Did... did you still wish to be mated to this--"_

Kagome was so overwhelmed, she threw herself into his arms cutting off his remark, tears silently streaming down her face. "Oh K-Kiyoshi, I'm s-so glad," she hiccupped, her arms tightening around her mate, overcome with joy at the news. "I-I was so s-scared. I thought…" she could hardly speak as she muffled her words and cries into his chest, feeling his strong arms suddenly tighten around her shaking form. "…I thought that I had purified it, a-and we would no longer--"

"_Shh, its alright. Do not fear, koiishi." _He paused, gathering his thoughts before continuing, rubbing soothing circles on her back as he continued. _"Do you truly wish to still be mated to me... even if you are no longer being held against your will, and even though we do not have to find a way to--"_

"Of course I do, Kiyoshi!! How can you ask me that?!! I-I want to be with you," she exclaimed, pulling back from him to look him in the face as she told him how she felt knowing he would see her true sincerity, and hear it in her voice as well. "I genuinely care for you, be-beyond anything I have…"

She faltered when she saw the way his golden eyes began to take on a warm glow, and as those same eyes settled on her mouth intently.

They met halfway. He brought his mouth down to hers in a kiss that shattered any thought, any negative and frightening emotion that lingered. His lips were so soft yet the kiss was the quite the opposite; it was demanding, urgent.

Kagome held nothing back from him and willingly opened her mouth to receive everything he had to offer, and just like the kiss, she met him halfway, stroking his warm tongue as a lover would do.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need to see such displays of... affection."

Kagome nearly doubled over with a heart attack. Whipping her head in the direction she heard the voice, she grabbed onto Kiyoshi and flared her aura in alarm and trepidation, not knowing why her mate looked as if he was sitting at the park and enjoying the afternoon breeze, instead of defending them from the threat.

Why the hell hadn't she felt his youki? she wondered, reproving herself for not being a better, more powerful priestess. Could anyone just get close to her without her immediate knowledge then?

The daiyoukai chose to speak once again, interrupting her fear and chastisement.

"Why is it that you call him 'Kiyoshi' miko? Is it because you are ignorant on the matter of his identity or because you are much too foolish to sense his aura?" he questioned haughtily, with an arch of his eyebrow.

She gasped, not with his odd question, but with his insult and with the obvious disdain she heard in his voice.

The growl she heard coming from Kiyoshi made her feel somewhat better, although she still couldn't help but question why her mate was allowing Inuyasha's frightening half brother so close to them, when he had just attacked them not long ago.

What could have happened? The last she knew they had been fighting one another ferociously so why was the daiyoukai being allowed to remain here, in their camp?

Sensing his mate's fear and bewilderment, the inu spoke acquiring her attention. "Do not fear, Kagome. He will do us no harm. I would like you to continue to rest and eat what I have prepared before I explain. For what I must share with you is... complicated and... incomprehensible, to say the least."

"Oh... o-okay."

She didn't know why, but Kiyoshi's small explanation didn't make her feel any less apprehensive about the whole situation. She guessed she would just have to deal with it for the time being and do as he said.

"You understand what he is saying to you, miko?" the inu Lord asked, with barely a hint of surprise and curiosity in his otherwise monotone voice.

"H -Hai, I do. I didn't but I... I learned when we, that is, when... I had to." The raven haired priestess didn't want to say anything more on the matter since she really didn't know what she was and wasn't supposed to reveal.

"Hn."

As she turned to look at the Western Lord to gauge his reaction, the miko noted that while he looked to be resting comfortably up against a tree adjacent to where she sat, a look of pain faintly crossed his features as he ignored her. He must've been hurt, she thought, for she had never witnessed the daiyoukai show any type of emotion upon his stoic and impassive countenance before. Perhaps it had been when he and Kiyoshi were fighting? She thought with uncertainty.

Watching him a bit more discerningly she gasped when she finally saw his pristine white haori almost soaked through in some areas where his blood was seeping through, he was obviously injured quite badly. The surprised young woman turned to see her mate approaching with a roasted fish on a skewer and immediately sought to inspect him for any wounds as well.

"Kiyoshi! Are you hurt?! Do you need--"

"_I am quite alright, little one, do not worry so," _he interrupted, before she had a chance to become distressed over that possibility.

"I'm glad," she said, while relaxing slightly, though continued on in renewed worry. "But Sesshoumaru, he-he's hurt. I should help hi--"

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't need your help priestess, this one is quite capable of--" he flinched as he tried to adjust his position at the base of the tree, giving away his true condition.

"You are hurt! A -And I'm going to help you," she said with a bit more force behind her words, telling him in her own way that she wasn't going to back down. "Whether you like it or not!" She added as an afterthought as she stood and began to look for the herbs that she knew would be needed for a medicinal paste.

'_He's such a baka!' _the miko thought in exasperation. _'He is so much like Inuyasha and for some odd reason they just don't see it! Argh!! I'm so glad Kiyoshi isn't like that... and he's an inu.'_

"Arrogant dog," she mumbled, though not realizing that the remark was not said within the confines of her own mind until Kiyoshi spoke, and his inu language mixed with Sesshoumaru's growl.

"_That he is, koi."_

"Ahh, ha, ha." She laughed nervously when she realized that they had heard her little comment.

As soon as she found the herb she was looking for she made a simple paste with water from a nearby creek, then went to stand before the formidable daiyoukai trying to figure out how she was supposed to spread it on his wounds without him decapitating her on the spot.

And as he simply looked at her, she fidgeted nervously under his concentrated stare.

"Umm, I just need to, uhh... clean your wounds and put this on the abrasions, Sesshoumaru-sama. They'll stop the bleeding a-and no infection will set in. So I'll just…" she trailed off nervously.

Kneeling down beside him she noted that Kiyoshi was hovering close by watching over her protectively, obviously making sure Sesshoumaru didn't hurt her. That made her feel much better. "I'll just help you now."

Feeling herself flush in embarrassment as she tried to pull his haori aside, he abruptly pushed her hands away and removed his haori on his own, baring not only his wounds but his chest as well. She quickly went about her work, ignoring her slightly trembling hands, and as soon as she was done she wiped her brow and looked up at her patient with a smile, forgetting that it was the very dangerous and cold Lord of the West she had just aided.

If Inuyasha ever found out she had helped his hated half brother, she thought, he would probably have a serious fit and not speak to her for days.

Meeting his eyes as he looked at her oddly, she noted how they were almost the exact same shade as Kiyoshi's, and even though she had noticed and thought about it back in their prison-she had already assumed they were related somehow - as not only were their eyes so similar but their hair and even their overall appearance, even their height and physique were comparable, though Kiyoshi was still much larger.

He had to be closely related. Very closely.

'_That's probably what they wanted to tell me!' _she thought, suddenly realizing why Kiyoshi wanted to wait. He probably thought she would be frightened or feel threatened somehow by being related to the inu daiyoukai.

She must have been staring at his eyes longer than necessary, she thought, for not only was Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed but Kiyoshi had grabbed her arm and helped her to stand.

"You'll be better soon, Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm sure your demon healing will help seal the rest of the wounds but at least they're clean now, and disinfected," she said, while turning slightly to make sure he heard as Kiyoshi led her away.

"Des-enfected?" the daiyoukai asked, running the word over his lips and in his mind thinking it as strange as the human girl before him.

"Eh... y-yes, it just means it's no longer dirty, or runs a risk of being infected for that reason."

"_Come, my tenshi, I want you to eat now. Are you still feeling ill or weak?" _he asked, wanting to hear from her whether she was still feeling poorly.

She drew closer to her mate enjoying his strong and warm body beside her and she sighed happily before answering. "No, I don't. I feel better actually, it was just... well... I had just been really frightened. I thought we would... we would no longer be together... a-and that you would leave me." She whispered the last words as the tears threatened to be released with the memory once again.

He stopped walking then, pulled her into his arms, and embraced her smaller, quivering form.

Growling softly to calm his mate he promised he would not leave her. No matter what happened or what was still to come, she would be his until death... and beyond. He wasn't sure why she began to cry then after hearing his vow, he could not sense any distress or sadness. In fact her aura seemed to dance along his own, happily enveloping him in her tranquility and contentment, while he allowed his youki to do the same.

"This Sesshoumaru would like to get on with the explanation, and has much more important engagements to attend to now that this unexpected... situation has occurred."

"_YOU WILL WAIT AND NOT TRY MY PATIENCE!!"_

Hearing Kiyoshi growl out angrily and rather loudly at Sesshoumaru made her stiffen in alarm, believing that another fight was sure to take place; Sesshoumaru was not one to allow_ anyone _to talk to him in such a way. Yet the miko noticed he simply sniffed in elegant disdain and turned his head away to look at some nearby foliage.

Kagome was thunderstruck.

"I -I'm not that hungry anyway," she said quickly, hoping that both males would just get on with whatever they had to tell her. If it was so important that Sesshoumaru was sticking around until she was told then, she didn't want to be wasting time eating. "So you can j-just tell me now, you know, whatever it is you had to tell me."

Sitting down upon a fallen log, she proceeded to wait for one of them to tell her what was going on. What she was not counting on was the sudden and rather furious yelling of a loud-mouthed hanyou a few seconds later and the earsplitting growls of both inu's as they answered the threat.

She couldn't believe it... it was... it was Inuyasha! He was coming closer, shouting and threatening as he came through the trees before them, his Tetsusaiga drawn and ready to kill as the rest of the inu tachi followed closely behind.

He looked as angry as a hornet's nest, Kagome immediately noted, yet as his eyes came to rest upon her along with her two inu companions, his face lost its fury and turned incredulous.

"Kagome?!" he called to her in surprise... then just as slowly he spoke again, only the young woman knew she had to have been hallucinating his next word.

"D-Dad?"

* * *

**Now as I duck the flying rocks and other debris coming my way with this evil cliffy, I must remind you all to go ahead and REVIEW!!**

**Until next time…**


	9. Ch 9 Truth and Acceptance

**Ok here is the long awaited next chap. Hope it answers a few questions. **

**And thanks goes to my wonderful beta's (whom I make work really hard) Kanna37 & AmIOtaku. **

**Now enjoy this much longer chap.**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

She couldn't believe it... it was... it was Inuyasha! He was coming closer, shouting and threatening as he came through the trees before them, his Tetsusaiga drawn and ready to kill as the rest of the inu tachi followed closely behind.

He looked as angry as a hornet's nest, Kagome immediately noted, yet as his eyes came to rest upon her along with her two inu companions, his face lost its fury and turned incredulous.

"Kagome?!" he called to her in surprise... then just as slowly he spoke again, only the young woman knew she had to have been hallucinating his next word.

"D-Dad?"

* * *

**Ch. 9 Truth & Acceptance**

Inuyasha continued sputtering in sudden embarrassment and anger, after realizing what he had said. He wasn't even sure why he had said that, but something about the demon before him had him thinking that... no matter that it was a stupid and embarrassing mistake. The guy was too young to be his dad. Although he had seen his father but once when they had fought Sounga, he still remembered what he looked like. The scent, on the other hand, was something that had caught him off guard. But he was just being stupid, it was impossible.

"I-I mean, WHO THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD?!! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM AND THAT OTHER ASSHOLE, WENCH?!! A -AND WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT?!!"

"I see your inferior sense have finally served you for something half-breed, you have tracked down your miko. Though it seems you are too late... the miko needs no rescuing." Sesshoumaru spoke in her stead as if he were only commenting on the weather.

Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard; then to hear Sesshoumaru answer the way that he did, only made her more incredulous. Her heart couldn't quite catch up with what her mind was suddenly screaming at her. It couldn't... it couldn't be true... could it?

The pieces of the missing puzzle were suddenly coming together.

Though she could hear everyone almost speaking at the same time and over one another, Inuyasha demanding answers from Sesshoumaru and herself, and the others of her group that had also joined the fiasco, asking questions and trying to calm Inuyasha down before he could attack Sesshoumaru or the other male demon at her side. It seemed more than impossible to gather her errant thoughts of the entire situation, but she had to voice the one question that pushed itself forward. The young woman spoke unexpectedly silencing the ruckus with her softly spoken question.

"I-is that what you wanted to tell me, Kiyoshi? You're not... I... how could you keep this from me?" Looking up at him with tears brimming in her eyes, the young woman couldn't help the way her heart was beginning to beat irregularly, and the way her breath hitched in her throat.

Was he really to blame for their messed up meeting- for the current standoff between the powerful males surrounding her? She thought questioning herself on the matter. "No, it wasn't your fault… you didn't keep anything from me that you knew, I don't think. I… I should have realized. All of you look so much alike…"

He turned to look at her in surprise and concern and she saw it - his eyes, his hair, his powerful aura. How could she have thought they were simply related?

She continued even through the silence. "I'm so stupid! You're n-name is not even... kami, I've been calling you Kiyoshi... all this time!! It's... it's…" she faltered, an unexpected sob breaking forth. Turning on her heel she ran away and took the cowards way out. She just needed to get away for a bit, to think things through. The miko needed time to come to terms with the fact that she was mated to... to - she could barely think it much less say it.

Hearing the concerned voices of her friends nearing, she ran even faster, hoping to get as far away from them as possible. And not wanting Kiyo-- not wanting her mate to come after her, she suppressed her scent and executed an aura of holy energy around her that was big enough and wide enough to be left to herself for a few moments.

Right now, she didn't want sympathy or pity or chastisement, she just wanted a little time- only a little. Even if she only had a chance to think as she made her escape, it was something.

Stumbling several times on rocks and broken branches, she fell unceremoniously on several occasions, as even her vision was impaired by the continual flow of her tears. But she did not stop, she only pushed harder, propelling herself forward as best she could even when she tumbled.

The young woman desperately wanted to believe that the inu she had met, the inu she had mated was not Touga. For as she came to a sudden stop deep in the forest - a stitch in her side impeding her efforts to put more distance between herself and the ones that were no doubt waiting for an explanation - she allowed her mind to flood her with the possibilities of such a thing as was happening now.

Everything felt as if she was coming out of a coma or -or some degree of amnesia. Was this how he felt, not knowing for a time who he was or why he was here? It hurt to not know what was going on around you, to be left in the dark.

How was it possible that the great dog General was brought back to life? And not only that but he was still young! What had Naraku done? Was this all some elaborate hoax on his part to trick her into believing him to be real? Could it be a way to break up their group, to divide them so that they would have less -to no chance of recovering the shards? Deepen the divide between brothers, between father and sons- to pit friend against friend and single out the girl who still found herself a stranger amongst them all?

The miko staggered and took great big gulps of air as she began to feel light headed and immediately sat down on the ground before her legs gave way.

If he was indeed real a -and alive then... then how could she have done... have been with him intimately without knowing his true identity, without knowing he was Inuyasha's and... and Sesshoumaru's father! He was supposed to be long dead! Then again, what had she known about "Kiyoshi" other than she liked him and cared for him as much as he had for her, and she had desired him. Aside from the information she could garner from his growls and grunts, nods and touches- it wasn't much. But to know that her "Kiyoshi" was THE Touga…

If he was truly here, on this realm, how long would that last? Would he have to return to --to, kami he had already died once! Why was he even brought back? Naraku had an obvious plan, some way that he was planning to use him for his own devices, for his own wicked plan.

Kami! The raven haired woman soon realized that she knew nothing about this being, only that he had two previous mates - a-and two sons!

Her head was spinning and if she hadn't been so shocked and startled with the voice she heard next, Kagome knew she would have been on the verge of vomiting.

"Why is it that you seemed so shocked by this revelation?" the low feminine voice questioned.

Kagome looked up in alarm, taken aback with the way Kikyo stood inside of her holy dome looking down at her imperiously.

Kagome didn't even question how she had been able to enter her barrier, seeing as how the older woman was not only a miko and immune to such things, but she also had a part of her soul, so no doubt their powers mirrored each other's.

"Do you not have an answer for me?" she asked again, bringing Kagome out of her reverie.

"I-I didn't know. He never said - I mean…" the young priestess trailed off uncertainly. She wasn't even sure what to say. Hadn't Sesshoumaru asked her the same? Hadn't he asked how she was unable to identify his aura? And why had she never pressed him for his name again once she was able to understand his inu dialect a bit more?

She continued, speaking her thoughts out loud to the undead woman before her. "H-he didn't remember a lot of things, a-and some of his memories would come and go. He didn't know why and we didn't know what Naraku was doing to him. I think that once I gave him a name I no longer pushed him to tell me who he was... since he couldn't really even remember, either. I just thought that... I mean, I know I didn't... and I never knew what he looked like. I never... never saw him very well that time appeared to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru when Sounga attacked, I'd only ever felt his aura that once, and briefly,

and he's just so m -much younger that even if I would have…"

She was unable to finish for her thoughts were just too mixed up and unclear for her to grasp onto just one and examine it.

The miko found her voice though, as she looked up at the cold face of her incarnation.

"Why are you here, Kikyo? What do you want?"

"I simply wanted to know why there was a shift in your miko energy. I see now that you gave yourself to him, to this demon. Is he not Inuyasha's father? You claim you did not know, and I find myself believing you, for your power is weak and you are not properly trained to distinguish between auras. You are no better than a false priestess. Your power will never compare to mine."

Seeing the girl flinch and knowing that she had hit a sore spot she continued ripping into the younger woman. "What are you to do now that you know? For it seems you have forgotten a very important little detail, miko. Do you not recall seeing a woman, one whom Inuyasha called 'mother' before you were taken prisoner?"

Kagome gasped. She did remember... now. Had Naraku... was it possible that he had also brought Inuyasha's mother back to life? Was she - was she to be the other woman again, and not truly mated to Kiyos- Touga then?

The tears began to pour from her eyes, shame clouding her mind as she finally realized what she had done. She had mated someone she didn't know, someone who turned out to be her first love's father, a-and someone who was apparently already mated to another!!

Kikyo continued cruelly as she saw she was finally breaking the young, futuristic woman.

"I see you finally realize what you have done. You thought to take Inuyasha from me... and since you were unable, you now wish to take his father, separating him from his mother. What do you think Inuyasha will do miko? Do you think he'll welcome you with open arms? No, you have defiled yourself - giving yourself to a demon, to his own father."

"What of Lord Sesshoumaru. To know that his revered father has once again become intimate with a human, a miko- one meant to destroy their kind. I do not believe he will be so lenient this time."

Kagome gripped her chest in pain. It seemed like her very heart was breaking, shattering with each word the undead woman spoke. Her powers suddenly flared out uncontrollably then fizzled as she seemed to be in agony, trying desperately to turn her mind from the elder miko's hate filled words.

Inuyasha... he would - he would kill her! She was certain. And Touga, did he know? Did he know that his ex-mate was alive? For surely once he did, he would leave her! Just like Inuyasha had done. What comparison was she, to women who were more refined and had more grace, that were bred to be important? It was a lie! He said he would never leave her, but he would! She was not his true mate!

She covered her face with her hands, sobbing uncontrollably, her body shaking with her desolation and heartbreak.

A sudden earthshaking growl and an unearthly voice broke her from her momentary torment.

"_You will stay away from my mate, priestess!!" _the silver-haired inu growled in a feral rage as he stood between his female and the undead one, his mate's overwhelming sorrow and defeat bombarding his senses, sending his instincts into near overload.

It was then that Kagome realized he was before and had somehow made his way through her barrier.

It was at that moment that the memories of the day she had been apprehended began to come forth, and though they were a bit fuzzy, she unexpectedly began to remember the way the aura of the woman Naraku had claimed was Inuyasha's mother had felt. It was - it didn't feel human or - or even youkai. So perhaps she wasn't--

"I will leave you and your miko to explain to Inuyasha how it is that you have been brought back from the dead, and how you have betrayed his trust by rutting when you were supposed to be--"

A roaring growl made her cease her comment. Unsurprisingly, but with all due haste, the elder miko called her shinidamachu to her just as the feral inu lunged for her, his intent evident. He was not trying to shred her to pieces for inconsequential statements, but because she was causing his mate distress.

It seemed Touga had had enough of Kikyo just as much as she had. She wasn't going to allow Kikyo's anger and jealousy to implant thoughts into her mind, thus setting up a barrier between her and her mate. Yes, Naraku had done something terrible, something inconceivable, as he brought Touga back to life, and a creature that had similar characteristics to that of Inuyasha's mother, but Kagome would not allow herself to fall into any emotional traps. Kami knew she had had enough of those with Inuyasha.

No. She had teetered on the edge, came close to being ensnared, but thankfully she saw it for what it was, and pulled herself back before it was too late. She was... she was mated to Touga now and she would have to deal with it. He hadn't forced her into it. In fact, it had been she who suggested they have sex to begin with. It was only because of Touga's honor and principles that he forbade them from having a one-time tryst.

He was honorable, he was honest, and he was caring as 'Kiyoshi,' and now knowing that he was truly Touga, the great dog General, only made her realize how much more these qualities were refined and instilled in him. She should, and would, believe him, trust him, and remain by his side all the more.

She chastised herself. One little complication and she had already begun to fall apart.

Okay, well it wasn't a little complication, but Kagome realized that she needed to be stronger, to be a mate worthy of him. Granted, he was still younger but wasn't that just all the better for her?

She sighed, allowing her emotions to return to a balanced nature, bringing in her now subdued ki within herself. She couldn't run away from this, run away from him. They were bound for life now... perhaps for all eternity. She was a married woman, and it was time she started acting like a grown woman and not like some silly, emotional little school girl.

Seeing Touga about to charge after Kikyo - who was already so far away that Kagome was barely able to see her - she placed her hand on his shoulder and called out his name.

"T-Touga."

The name was rather hard for her to say for she still wanted to call him Kiyoshi. Some part of her knew she would always keep that name close to her heart, but for now she would just have to acclimate herself to the new one.

Touga turned to look at her, his eyes swirling with crimson, his fangs slightly elongated. Not saying a word he simply pulled her into his strong arms and held her, burying his face at the nape of her neck and hair, noticeably inhaling her scent.

She hugged him tighter as she felt his anger, worry and a slight twinge of fear.

"_Do not... ever, run away from me, little one." _he chastised with a growl, emphasizing his reprimand with a slight nip to her neck.

Though before she knew it that nip had turned into a lick, then he brought his lips down to hers in a searing, almost desperate kiss.

Kagome knew that this was neither the place nor the time but she desperately wanted him to reaffirm their bond, for him to take her and become one with her body, mind, and soul.

She returned the kiss just as fiercely, wanting to feel him close, until she felt she had to pull away in order to breathe.

He didn't stop his advance on her body though, for as soon as pulled away from the kiss, he began to nibble and suck the sensitive area upon her shoulder and neck. He drug his fangs across her flesh making her shudder and cling to him more tightly.

"_I need you, koiishi." _he growled gutturally in his inu language between kisses and nips, making Kagome's heart rejoice with his promise and her need pool between her legs.

"I... I as well, my Lord." she breathed out, allowing her hands to skim over his perfectly sculpted chest and down to his muscled abdomen. Wanting to feel him, she boldly allowed her hand to drop down to the large bulge pressing forward through his hakama.

Upon the slight contact he growled low and deep, making the need to feel him inside of her increase exponentially.

And just as he was beginning to pull the haori that she wore down her shoulders, his hands skimming over her breasts enticingly, they heard what sounded like an earthshaking boom followed by a loud curse breaking them apart almost instantly.

He snarled, obviously angry that they had been interrupted, while at the same time pulling the haori back up her shoulders and tying it tightly together.

"_Make no mistake, tenshi, we will finish this very soon." _he promised, trying to will his aching member to subside quickly.

Kagome could only blush. She couldn't even meet his eyes. Yes, she had wanted him here and now, and quite desperately too, but she wasn't sure why she had let it get as far as it did. For really, she had just been angry and saddened but moments ago. She rubbed a hand down her face trying to calm her racing heart and trying to get her emotional bearings in place once more; which was quite a difficult feat with everything she was going through and had just learned.

She still couldn't believe that she was mated to - mated to Touga. Kami, what were they going to tell Inuyasha? And - and what did Sesshoumaru think? Did he at least freak out a little? She sincerely doubted it. He was so blasé about everything. No, that was a lie. When it came to his family and legacies, he was quite adamant -and vengeful- about the disgraceful dalliances of his sire and half brother.

Feeling Kiyo-- Touga's hand clasp her own as he began to lead her forward, she allowed her thoughts to flow to the upcoming talk she knew they were going to have to have.

What could she possibly say? How was she going to give an explanation for her actions? For having mated a youkai she didn't even know the identity of? Better yet, how could she have done it so easily and without much contemplation?

They soon stopped at the outer edge of a large clearing where several trees were littering the forest ground and burn marks marked their jagged path. Just as she had expected, she saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru at opposite ends of the clearing, facing off, the hanyou shouting curses, breathing heavily, while the daiyoukai remained indifferent and aloof, though ready for another attack. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara remained a fair distance away as bystanders.

Her mate let go of her hand and allowed his youki to spread forward and out, cloaking the entire area, garnering their immediate attention as the siblings turned toward the source of power in annoyance and surprise.

"_You will cease your foolish display of rivalry and dominance, for I am Alpha here, and if either of you wish to dispute my claim you may do so now."_

Kagome whipped her head toward Touga as she heard his challenge. Could he - could he possibly intend to fight his own sons for dominance? Was he _serious?_

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!!" bellowed the hanyou, indignantly watching as the powerful male stood before Kagome protectively.

Inuyasha didn't even know why the stupid wench had run off to begin with. And while he had been on the verge of chasing her dramatic ass down, Sesshoumaru had held him by the scruff of his haori and demanded he leave her be. That, of course, had led into an argument and several demeaning remarks - on Sesshoumaru's behalf - while he drew Tetsusaiga and attacked the elder inu-youkai.

Even though he had secretly wanted clarification on the identity of the new comer, and although he was beyond aggravated that the unknown youkai and Kagome seemed to have some sort of friendship or - or relationship, he couldn't think about anything after Sesshoumaru kept ripping on him and telling him shit about his inferior sense of smell.

What the hell was that frosty bastard talking about? And why the hell was that other inu bastard all damn protective of the wench, anyway?

Hell, he even had the nerve to declare he was alpha! While Inuyasha would have liked to show him a thing or two and blow him out of this damned spot with Tetsusaiga, he had to allow that the damn dog was powerful indeed. Heck, his aura felt as if it was even more powerful than Sesshoumaru's, and that was something he'd never come across before - or thought he'd _ever_ find.

Who was this demon?

As Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru hesitate, then finally sheathe Tokijin, he immediately knew that if the daiyoukai had yielded, then something was definitely up and he stood no chance in hell to win. He didn't think he'd ever see Sesshoumaru submit to anyone, let alone some unknown youkai he'd never even seen before.

Damn!!

"Keh, whatever," he said angrily, unconsciously following Sesshoumaru's lead and sheathing Tetsusaiga. "Just tell us what the hell ya want! We don't have time to be wasting on you!"

Touga relaxed his stand as he saw the other males sheathe their weapons and accept his status without any opposition or confrontation.

Inuyasha looked at the half dressed inu with derision and distrust, wanting to get to the bottom of this so they could move on and find some more jewel shards and hopefully find that bastard Naraku. Heck, he might even interrogate Kagome and ask her how the hell she was stupid enough to get caught, and what - if anything - she had learned while being in the spider's lair. Maybe she knew where his current hideout was and remembered how to get there.

Sesshoumaru looked on, gauging the half breed's reaction. By the look of his rapidly growing distant countenance, he figured he was not even paying attention to what was really going on around him, of what he was soon about to learn. He couldn't help the small spark of sadistic glee that suddenly bloomed within him at the thought of the boy's shock and anger. So he silently decided to help move this confrontation along as the hanyou's pack remained close, their apprehension and confusion palpable as well as the priestess' anxious and nervous aura.

"Do you truly not recognize your own father? Hn. It is not an unlikely possibility for your senses are inferior and second-rate to that of any weak demon. The great Inu no Taisho stands before you and yet you--"

He was unable to finish for the gasps of the inu-hanyou's pack mates were much too loud and the hafling's own sputtering of surprise and outrage was irritating his sensitive hearing.

"W-WHA…?!! How - what the hell!! You - you lie!!"

"Do I?" answered the daiyoukai, lifting the corner of one lip in a barely discernible smug smile.

Before Inuyasha could say more, Touga interrupted the imminent battle.

"_He does not lie, boy."_

The young silver haired hanyou turned to stare at the male before him, his mouth hanging open in shock while the monk and taijiya neared him and asked what was going on and if the male had said something that he understood.

Kagome really wanted to intervene and explain, but what could she possibly say? She had found out the same thing just moments before as well and she didn't know enough, wishing that Sesshoumaru a-and Touga would just sit down with her and tell her what they knew.

She might have gone to Inuyasha then - if she hadn't felt frightened and apprehensive about his reaction. He didn't seem to be taking it well, and she didn't blame him one bit.

But... what was he going to do or say when he finally put two and two together and figured out that she was mated to the father he never knew, and who had suddenly been brought back from the dead?

Well there was nothing to do now but tell him. She didn't want to drag it out any more than she had to, and perhaps it was best to tell him everything at once and get it over with.

She moved to stand beside Touga, took hold of his hand, for her own benefit as well as to keep him calm, then spoke softly knowing that her friend would still hear her even with all of the questions being thrown at him.

"Inu-Inuyasha... there's something else you should know. I…" she licked her suddenly dry lips before continuing, girding herself with what little courage she had at the moment.

"Touga and I... we-we're... he's my…

… mate."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Ok so Kagome had to go thru some self-analysis and acceptance first. So I know its another cliff, but in my defense it's the only one out of all my other stories…so that has to count for something ne?**

**And I believe Kagome had to come first on this one before Inuyasha or even Sesshoumaru, but we'll deal with both of them soon enough, for it seems Sesshy hasn't said anything on the matter either…hmmm…**

**Alright guys as always please review & let me read your insight on the story, and I will super duper, desperately try, to not leave off on a cliff on the next chap…ok?**

**Ok…**

***will now duck and cover scary objects flying at her***


	10. Ch 10 Confrontation & speculations

**I'm really sorry this update has taken a while, but I have been busy with school admissions, transfers, ect. Though hopefully it was worth the wait. **

**As always thanks to my wonderful beta's Kanna37 & AmIOtaku for their hard work. **

**Now on with the chap as the Inuyasha's reaction is finally revealed. Oh and Sesshoumaru is acting a little strange…hmm….**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

She moved to stand beside Touga, took hold of his hand, for her own benefit as well as to keep him calm, then spoke softly knowing the her friend would still hear her even with all of the questions being thrown at him.

"Inu-Inuyasha... there's something else you should know. I…" she licked her suddenly dry lips before continuing girding herself with what little courage she had at the moment.

"Touga and I... we-were... he's my…

… mate."

* * *

**Ch. 10 Confrontation and speculations **

"Inuyasha... s-say something. Did... did you hear me?" Kagome questioned, unsure if the hanyou hadn't gone into some sort of shock. He was staring at her, his mouth partly open, his arms slack at his sides, while one of his fangs peeked through his upper lip. He didn't say anything, nor did he move or even blink.

The miko was beginning to suspect that he was, in fact, stunned speechless, and immobilized from what she and Touga had just shared with him. Looking to the rest of her traveling group for a little assistance, Kagome soon realized that they were much in the same state as her silver haired friend. They simple stared at her and at the silent daiyoukai beside her, their eyes wide and their mouth still set in a gasp.

It would have been almost comical if it were any other situation, but since it was something that she herself was still having a hard time believing, well... she couldn't fault them.

Before Kagome could ask her hanyou friend if he was alright, Sesshoumaru took it upon himself to right the condition of his half brother.

He turned towards Inuyasha his arm and hand gracefully rising as he snapped his glowing green dokkasu at him, strategically tearing into the places that his fire rat garments didn't protect. The pain of the acid must have brought him back to himself, for he suddenly growled and quickly unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

Kagome didn't say another word as she saw him pull out his sword, his face enraged, and his body tensed to attack.

Yet as he ran forward and moved around Sesshoumaru and headed straight for her and Touga, she screamed as his intent became evident, his eyes a burning crimson with his anger and inhuman rage. Sesshoumaru had pulled a reaction from the hanyou… but it was not the reaction she had expected. His anger was now centered entirely on her and Touga.

Touga quickly grabbed her in his arms and jumped just as the wind scar's powerful force charged the surrounding air. Nothing was left where the two stood just moments before but blackened, charred earth and the beginnings of a moderately deep crevasse.

She could hear Sango, Miroku, and Shippou yelling at Inuyasha to stop, while yelling at one another in a bid to find a way to stop him from hurting them.

Though glad that her friends were trying to calm the raging beast inside Inuyasha, she did not want them to be injured on her behalf. He seemed to be out of control now, as Touga continued to weave and dodge Inuyasha's claws. He was relentless in his pursuit and Touga could only evade his attacks as he kept a tight hold around Kagome, turning his body this way and that to minimize the possibility of her being injured.

Besides... Touga was capable enough of protecting them from the hanyou's rage; he was the creator of Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha's father after all, so they didn't have to worry for their safety.

If truth be told she was more worried about her hanyou friend than she was for Touga or herself. Inuyasha had to be brought back under control and Touga and Sesshoumaru were much stronger than him. If they were to attempt to subdue him, they could hurt him in the process.

And there was always the chance that Sesshoumaru could take advantage and hurt him even more than necessary, if he didn't outright kill him.

The half-demon attacked them again, though, when they landed upon the ground again, he slashed the air before them with his enormous sword, until an odd and unexpected thing happened.

His sword suddenly shook, then simply returned to its normal size, transforming into its near useless state.

While Kagome was slightly perplexed, she couldn't help but to be grateful at the same time, for she didn't want Inuyasha to get hurt. Nor did she want Touga to be injured while trying to keep her safe from her friends wrath.

Stealing a quick glance at Sesshoumaru, to gauge his reaction to everything that was happening around him, the miko noted that he looked unusually calm and aloof even throughout it all. He simply stood there, at the edge of the clearing, watching... waiting.

What could he be thinking - or waiting for, she wondered, a bit on edge with his presence. Just because it seemed as if he had submitted to Touga's Alpha status didn't mean he had actually done it wholeheartedly or anything. Perhaps he wanted to challenge Touga or even wait for him to fight Inuyasha to see how it turned out. She didn't know, but she could feel that while he looked uninterested he was anything but.

Her mate had enough to worry about at the moment. He unexpectedly set her down besides the daiyoukai she had just been stressing over, and rushed forward to confront Inuyasha's attack head on, the young woman couldn't believe that he thought his oldest son would protect her. This was Sesshoumaru, and Touga obviously couldn't remember what he was really like; that he hated ningens and hanyou with a passion and would sooner kill her than protect her.

Yet there was nothing she could do, she stood there, horror etched on her face as she covered her mouth with both hands, trying to keep herself from crying out as she saw Inuyasha's own father tear into him viciously with a snarl.

Granted he looked as if he was not using his complete strength on the boy, defending more than attacking but still getting some bruising hits into his face and body trying to hurt him enough to slow him down.

While the priestess didn't know if Touga did indeed remember, or recognize, that Inuyasha was his own flesh and blood or if he felt anything for the child he had never met nor ever really known, she felt as if somehow her mate didn't want to hurt him any more than necessary.

Just as she was bracing herself to turn back towards the two males, she heard the horrible, spine chilling sound of few bones breaking, and knew the pained howl that followed had ripped from Inuyasha's throat. She recoiled at the sound, her feet wanting to move toward her one-time-protector hoping to simply call out and have the subjugation beads do their job if she screamed out her command. Her whole body warred with itself – stay back and not interfere, or spring forward and use the words that would pin Inuyasha to the ground, if only temporary, to save him from more pain. It seemed as if helping to subdue him was winning over any other option as she felt herself move.

To her ultimate surprise and sudden alarm, she felt Sesshoumaru's clawed hand unexpectedly wrap around her arm firmly, holding her in place, not allowing her to draw near to the horrible battle that should not even be happening in the first place. It looked as if he knew what she was thinking, and he wanted her to keep her distance, to let the two males sort this out between themselves. She looked back to Touga and Inuyasha, noticing the hanyou's slight limp as he held his arm close to his side. His breathing was labored and even from the distance, one could make out the beginnings of bruises on his uncovered skin.

Why did Inuyasha have to be so hard headed?

Yes, he had every reason to be astonished and even disbelieving, but to be angered beyond reason? They were not mates, he had chosen Kikyo countless times and over her. Why would be enraged because she had mated? Yes, it was with his father, but couldn't he have stopped to ask how that was even possible to begin with, or if it was something that was not forced upon her, but what she wanted?

As she heard the grunts and increased growls and the tearing of flesh and breaking of thick trees, she wanted to go - to stop this... to not allow this insanity to continue. Inuyasha needed to calm down and find out what Naraku was up to -why he resurrected their father and put them together in a cell; but now her one time enemy was holding her back seemingly trying to keep her safe.

Yet, as she turned back to the daiyoukai and was going to insist he leave her be, he abruptly picked her up by wrapping an arm around her waist and ran off with her secured at his side.

Kagome was barely able to gasp at the quickness of their departure, and just as she was about to bring her powers forth and burn him at least a bit and demand to know what he was doing, she took pause just as she saw one of his hands glow green then abruptly allow his dokkasu to snap behind them and tear some kind of boar demon in two.

She gulped and stared at the side of his face wide-eyed. When had - _where_ had that youkai come from and why didn't she feel it? Oh, kami, he had just saved her, but as she was about to offer her gratitude she saw more white-tusked boar youkai begin to pursue them from behind as a large swell materialized almost right beside them.

These things were fast! How the hell had they gotten here and why? They already had enough on their hands as it was- with Inuyasha and Touga battling and all.

"W-where did they come from?! What do they want?!" She frantically questioned the silver haired daiyoukai, as panic began to set in. Why were they after them? she wondered in apprehension.

She didn't have any jewel shards on her person this time.

"We were trespassing upon their pathetic stretch of land. They simply wish to kill us for they are a very territorial and unintelligent species who follow their baser instincts."

Sesshoumaru wasn't going to answer, but sensing the miko's alarm he decided to oblige her this once, so she wouldn't become hysterical or flare her power and annoy him. That was the last thing he needed now, seeing as how he didn't even want to be touching his half brother's… he paused for a second the corner of his mouth turning down slightly as he realized she no longer belonged to the hanyou but to his... his father.

What did either of them see in this simple ningen woman? he wondered in bafflement. Were the males of his family line forever cursed to chase after and mate human women of no consequence? They were filthy, sickly creatures who did not live long and had no use upon this earth.

How did the females of this species gain the attention of some of the most powerful youkai males to ever exist?

One could say the same applied to himself, but he had not romantically associated himself with a ningen woman. He had a ward that was a ningen _girl_- and even she was not someone he had sought, but she had followed him and he thought it his duty to keep guard over the girl as she traveled with him.

His green dokkasu cut through another boar youkai who tried to gain the advantage by ramming into his side, though he easily avoided the blow and continued to ponder the mistakes the males of his family were forever doomed to repeat. Granted, the whelp was not nearly as powerful as he or his father, but he was still a son of the great Dog General, so some power did flow through his veins.

Taking a quick look at the miko he carried he couldn't help but to wonder again what it was about this particular onna that attracted the Western males. Even he found himself pulled towards her, but that may have been because of her courage to stand up to him and her spiritual abilities; nothing more.

Hn. Perhaps she was a good rutting partner? Although he was almost positive that his little brother had never had relations with her.

Still... that could be an - interesting - supposition.

The priestess's shrill voice broke through his reverie then, making him look at her in renewed annoyance.

"Sesshoumaru! I can help! But please, just go back, you can't leave Touga and Inuyasha, they might need us!!"

"No. They are fine, my father would wish this Sesshoumaru to look after his mate first."

Kagome didn't know how he knew that, or if Touga had ever said such a thing, but perhaps he was right. Still, she didn't want to be carried around like a useless sack of potatoes when she could be helping him fight off the boar youkai - she was a priestess after all.

"Fine, just let me down," she huffed in aggravation, though she was not stupid enough to force his hand on the issue, as they were traveling at an insanely high speed. She assumed he wouldn't be one to take orders from her, so she just girded herself and held onto him as best she could, while simmering at the daiyoukai's expressed arrogance.

Sesshoumaru felt her hold onto him as if for dear life as he came to a stop in the middle of another small clearing, while unceremoniously dropping her to the ground. He moved away from her shocked gasp, then disposed of the offensive boar that were still trying to come against him; as if the weak creatures could do him any harm.

Once they were all taken care of, all having been cut down by his claws or acidic poison, he turned his attention to the barely dressed miko who still sat upon the ground in shock and annoyance.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but look at the long, toned legs that stretched out before her, and he definitely couldn't help but to take notice of her rather... pleasing scent. Though it was heavily coated and now intermingled with that of the Inutaisho's, he found her innocence slightly... alluring.

Of course, she was no longer physically pure, that much was obvious by the scent and sharing of aura's, but he had to grudgingly admit he had never come across another human that was quite like her.

Drawing closer and crouching down beside her now still form, he ran a clawed finger across her mating mark, feeling how the Inutaisho's aura of power was now combined with her own.

Kagome was beginning to feel rather nervous and uneasy, as Sesshoumaru stared at her intently and moved nearer. Yet, as he ran a finger over her mating mark, she couldn't help but to wonder what it was he was thinking, or why he was even touching her. Was he still trying to see if the mating mark of his long dead father was in fact real? She shivered.

Whatever he was after didn't really matter, she was feeling uncomfortable and a bit worried. She didn't completely trust him and didn't really want to be this close to him. It didn't matter if Touga would want him to protect her.

Scrambling away from him and covering herself as best she could with Touga's borrowed haori, she stood.

"I-I think you can take me back now. I should be with Touga," she said, trying not to let any apprehension about his unexpectedly strange conduct enter her voice.

"No."

Had he said…?

His one word answer finally got to her. "What do you mean, NO?!! If you won't take me back, then I'll simply find my way to him!" she exclaimed, peeved with his refusal.

Waking away from him she stomped towards the direction where she had left Touga and Inuyasha fighting.

A few seconds later she came to find out that apparently shouting at a dangerous youkai Lord and turning her back on him was not such a good idea. For before she knew what had happened she was upside down and watching his silver hair sway this way and that.

He had thrown her over his shoulder and was going who knows where. She screeched and kicked her legs like a petulant child until she felt his hand on the upper part of her bare thighs - much too high for her comfort. Her face burned in embarrassment - and probably from hanging upside down - while she contemplated what to do.

Should she attempt to burn him with her powers? She probably wouldn't even do him much damage and only get him angry with her. What the hell was she supposed to do then? She needed to get back to Touga.

She gritted her teeth at what she was about to say.

"P-Please Sesshoumaru-sama. Take me back to Touga."

She tried the nice-girl approach. Perhaps she could plead with his sensibilities, and by using his given title showing she had some manners.

"No. He will come to you."

He denied her again and Kagome just about exploded. Not only was she angry at his refusal, but if she didn't know any better, his hand seemed to be moving even higher up her thighs. The damn haori wasn't doing its job at covering her correctly and she did the only thing she could think of at the moment.

She flared her powers and screamed.

The combined 'attack' seemed to take him by surprise, for her power alone wasn't any match for his, but the high-pitched wail did its job and rendered him temporarily immobile. He was youkai, after all, and one whose species was known for their super-sensitive hearing.

He fell to one knee while pressing a hand to his ears. Not wasting any time, she pushed herself away from him and ran for all she was worth. If she weren't so panicked by the idea that he would chase her down and maybe even hurt her, she would have thought of placing a holy barrier around herself as she did.

Yet she didn't, she simply ran.

Kagome did feel a little remorse at what she had just done… but only a little.

The miko soon enough came back to the previous clearing where the two males had been fighting, immensely relived that she had made it back without being captured by a no-doubt irate daiyoukai... yet stopped dead in her tracks with what she saw.

For there on the ground and on his stomach, panting and bleeding heavily, was none other than Inuyasha. While Touga's knee was resting on his spine, pinning him to the ground, he held onto one of the boy's arms, pulling it back behind him rather painfully.

She didn't know how long they had been like this but once she gasped at the scene before her, she garnered Touga's attention.

He didn't seem too happy to see her.

He turned towards her then, his eyes rimmed crimson and snarled.

_"I told you to take her, Sesshoumaru," _he spoke heavily in his inu dialect, his voice thick and deep.

Kagome whirled around only to find said youkai standing a few feet away from her. He definitely didn't seem too happy to see her, either.

"No... I... "

The young woman didn't know who to address first. She didn't want to turn her head for fear that Sesshoumaru would do something once she took her eyes of off him, but she wanted to see what Touga was doing to Inuyasha, and make sure he didn't kill him or harm him further.

The hanyou was just very impulsive and he didn't know how to deal with his emotions, so Kagome only hoped Touga would understand that before he did something he would later regret.

With no other choice as Sesshoumaru was the greatest danger - and the closest - she kept eye contact with the daiyoukai.

"Submit wench," he all but growled out, lifting his lip and showing his sharp canines.

Kagome inhaled sharply. What did he mean? Submit to whom and why? He was not her mate or-or her alpha, right? Dammit! She needed to learn more about this pack structure and how this all worked! It was _so_ irritating to not know what the hell was going on, and its not like she was going to be asking for a lesson through the middle of all the chaos.

So she chose to do the only thing that made sense to her.

She began to take a few steps back and away from the silver-haired male before her, thus drawing closer to Touga. She didn't care if he was mad, she was sure -well almost sure - that he wouldn't hurt her.

So she took a couple of steps more, just as Sesshoumaru took a few steps forward, countering every step she took with one of his own.

Feeling more than seeing, that she was about to stumble over the pair on the ground she came to a halt, never once taking her eyes off the tall daiyoukai, and reached out her hand to feel for her mate.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed then, almost as if promising retribution for her little act, which made her heart speed up.

Touga must have sensed her fear and trepidation and come out of his blood lust, for he suddenly stood between her and his oldest son. He growled out low and long as if warning the other male not to come any closer to his frightened mate.

Kagome couldn't help but flitter between feeling remorse that he should feel his own son was a threat to her, and relief that he was up and away from Inuyasha, and protecting her from the angered daiyoukai.

Though the sudden elation she felt next with the voice that intruded, was a welcome respite.

"S-stop being... a prick, Sesshoumaru. Just l-leave the wench alone."

Kagome whirled around to find Inuyasha attempting to stand, holding on to his rusty sword like a crutch while glaring daggers at his brother. And while her first instinct was to run forward and help him up and asses his injuries, she remained rooted to her spot. She couldn't help him for fear of Touga's reaction. He would obviously not want his mate trying to coddle the male he had just whipped. She still remembered Inuyasha's own reaction when she had helped Kouga after they defeated the Birds of Prey; all she had to do was multiply that rage 100 fold.

Besides she didn't think Inuyasha would even welcome her touch right about now, for not only did he glare daggers at Sesshoumaru, but he turned and glared at her too.

Sesshoumaru acquiesced to his father's power and simply turned around and walked away until he was out of sight. Touga turned to her then, wrapped his arms around her waist, and dropped his head into the area between her neck and shoulder, deeply inhaling her scent.

Seeing that she was well and in no immediate danger he addressed the uncouth boy.

_"You will apologize, hanyou," _the daiyoukai ordered, barely lifting his head from his mate's shoulder.

Kagome gasped slightly upon hearing such a word from her friend's own father, but she supposed he barely even knew the boy - much less what bothered him and what didn't.

Besides, she supposed he needed to be tough with Inuyasha in order for him to understand and not allow another incident like this to happen.

Inuyasha_ was _very hot-headed, after all.

"Keh, what for?" questioned the inu-hanyou angrily, while feeling his head for any injuries... surprising Kagome as he seemed to understand what Touga had said with his growls. "You're the one that went and fuck - eh heh - _had relations -_with the wench."

"Inu--ya--sha," Kagome began warningly, with her hand upon her hips, until the boy's ears plastered to his head with what he knew was coming. "Sit boy."

She should have thought better of it the angered priestess realized - far too late. He was still very hurt, and having him slam back into the ground as he was couldn't have been good for him.

Not only that, but hearing Touga's surprised breath morph into a deep rumble of laughter made the heat rise to her cheeks in embarrassment.

Even worse, she groaned as she saw Sesshoumaru materialize out of nowhere with a smirk on his face and approach the crater to look in at his prostrate younger half-brother.

Jeez, where'd he come from anyway? And why was Touga laughing at Inuyasha?

She was on the verge of pushing herself away from him until he held her still and stiffened

behind her. Kagome sure didn't need anymore surprise guests like those warthogs that had attacked them, but as soon as she felt the familiar aura's coming out of the trees ahead of them, she smiled and turned around in Touga's arms.

"Oh, Touga! It's okay. Its just my friends."

Seeing the look of excitement on her face, Touga couldn't help but to kiss his female heartily before releasing her with a nod. He smiled at the look of disorientation that graced her features, then as she seemed to stumble away from him to meet the rest of her group.

Kagome hugged her kit, then felt Sango's strong arms around her frame as she squeezed her tight.

"Oh, Kagome, are you alright?"

"Hai, Kagome-sama, are you well?" echoed Miroku, as he too came closer, yet upon the light growl of the large male eyeing them closely, stayed a respectable distance away and kept his cursed hands on his staff, to keep them from doing something that would cost him his life later.

"I'm alright. We - we need to talk, you know, once we make camp and everything," she said, a bit uneasily.

It was sure going to be a long conversation, she thought, as Touga walked up to her and took her hand in his much larger one, and began leading her away.

Everyone followed, including a very subdued, injured, and uncomfortable hanyou, and a silent and aloof daiyoukai, as Touga led them to a suitable camping site. The only sound was the crunching of grass and gravel under their shoes. Well... that and Inuyasha's grumbling and Miroku's jingling staff.

All that Kagome could think of was how she was going to explain everything that had happened in the dungeon without, well - while leaving certain parts out of it. She unconsciously drew closer to her mate and held onto his arm.

Kagome sighed as she heard another forlorn and irritated growl coming from the back of the group.

It was sure going to be another... long drawn out talk. Hopefully, they could just move on afterward and go on with their lives.

She sure hoped so, anyway.

* * *

**Well don't forget to REVIEW & guys, I have a poll going on at my Author's home page. I've been wanting to write a Kagome/ Charles crossover fic - Charles being the main character from Patricia Briggs ALPHA-OMEGA series of books. So if you've read them u know what I'm talking about, and if not I suggest you read this series, its about werewolves and is very good. Not like Twilight werewolves, a bit different more dark, angst, and adult content. **

**Anyway please give me your opinion on this poll -it'll only take a minute…so please head over to my Author's page. **

**THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT, REVIEWS, AND TIME.**


	11. Ch 11 Too many intrusions

**So here it is, everyone finally knows -everything- so go ahead and read on. **

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Kagome sighed as she heard another forlorn and irritated growl coming from the back of the group.

It was sure going to be another... long drawn out talk. Hopefully, they could just move on afterward and go on with their lives.

She sure hoped so, anyway.

* * *

**Ch. 11 Too many intrusions**

It seemed that while her friends had indeed processed everything she had said -though she did skip over the horrid details of Naraku's near rape, and her own sexual encounter with the demon she had now come to know as Touga - Kagome was certain that they understood to a certain degree, if their sympathetic expressions were anything to go by.

Well, everyone, it seemed, except for his two sons.

As Miroku has so wisely and charmingly pointed out, she was now considered the daiyoukai's and the hanyou's stepmother. While that title had never even entered her mind, she couldn't help but thank Sango for her wise decision to hit the monk on the head with Hiraikotsu, until he was thankfully knocked unconscious and could speak no more.

And... well... she couldn't fault Inuyasha for running off again, nor Sesshoumaru for showing as much emotion as she had ever seen him express - that of anger and irritation - as he, too, decided that now that he knew the story and what had transpired, he could simply leave, and soon walked away with his usual grace and snootiness. While the miko didn't know if either would indeed return, or if they would how long it would take them to rejoin the group, she could do nothing about it; what was done was done. She wasn't going to magically be unmated because they didn't like it or appear to agree.

Besides, they still hadn't discussed either the reason for Naraku bringing back the great dog general to the land of the living, nor the reason why he had been blind and was now only able to speak in inu. Well, that and how it was even possible that the spider was able to do such a thing to begin with. So she knew they would be back sooner rather than later to at least try to answer those pressing questions.

And with an enlightened sigh, Kagome suddenly realized that they obviously knew why he was no longer blind, and how they had managed to remove the device placed on her neck, and the youki binding manacles and whatever else they had injected into his system to keep his beast shackled and restrained. Of course they would know, she did mention how they chose to mate within the prison cell. All they needed to do was put two and two together.

Oh, kami, her little fox kit had been hearing all of this?! No wonder Inuyasha looked as if he was going to be sick. He was pale and almost looked as if he was about to topple over and black out.

Then, she came to a realization. What did he have to be so completely disgusted about?

Anger soon replaced her mortification.

She was a full grown woman, capable of making her own decisions and choosing with whom to spend the rest of her life... or in this case all of eternity. Inuyasha might not have found her pretty enough or good enough to have a relationship with, but that didn't mean he had to act as if she wasn't worthy of being someone else's mate! He hadn't even known his father, so he couldn't act as if that was the problem. Did he just find it inconceivable that someone wanted her... in that way?

Sango had seemed concerned and uneasy with the news, but she hadn't made faces, or been on the verge of fainting. She had expressed her concerns, of course, but didn't say anything more about her decision.

Although Miroku was a bit more shocked and the lecherous gleam in his eye told her he imagined much more than she dared share, he didn't judge her nor seemed repulsed by her choice - unplanned as it had been. And granted she hadn't known it was Touga, but she had already chastised herself over that one and didn't want go there again. The houshi had listened with the patience afforded him through years of training and meditation, and when the atmosphere grew stifling, he even tried to lighten the tense mood as he contemplated how she was now the two inu brother's stepmother -even though she could tell by his expression, as he looked between the three Inu and herself, that it was an odd idea to wrap his head around.

And well…that little 'mood lightener' hadn't worked out too well to say the least.

Kirara had meowed her acceptance easily - the only one out of the whole group. Maybe it was because she was also wizened with age, much like Touga had been rumored to be, and Kagome was sure Kirara understood and accepted that what had happened between them was not simply to aid their escape.

Shippou on the other hand seemed to be rolling between one emotion and another; shock, anger, happiness, wariness, fear; and while Kagome had called him over to her, opening her arms to him, he had shaken his head in the negative and remained by Sango and Kirara's side instead. It had saddened her that the kit she had come to care for so much no longer wanted to be with her. While she didn't push him further, she did wonder if it was fear of the inu beside her keeping him from coming to her, or if he was just too shocked with her behavior and her mating to get close. Although the miko believed it to be the former as she noticed his gaze drift towards the Inu at her side, eying the tall and imposing male warily.

Touga watched his sons walk away. He was still unable to recall either of them very well, but the further time he spent in their presence the more he came to remember them - well, at least the older one - though the memories that came to him seemed to be but a dream, out of focus and unclear. If the daiyoukai Sesshoumaru - his eldest son - hadn't explained a copious amount of information and what he knew to be true by his telling scent and aura, Touga wouldn't have come to the full realization of what he had already suspected long before now; that he had indeed been resurrected from the dead.

His thoughts didn't go too far, for they suddenly gave way to the unhappiness rolling off the miko's aura and that gained his immediate attention. Turning to look at his mate's crestfallen look, and feeling her emotion of sadness through their mating bond, he noted the look she gave the small fox kit hiding beside the taijiya and neko youkai.

It was clear that the miko harbored great fondness for her pack mates and was sincerely devoted to them as well as to her cause. While he did not trust them, for they had yet to earn his trust - he was not put off by the humans professions. For a monk, taijiya, miko, and apparently his hanyou son to travel together they had to have some sort of redeeming qualities. Although it appeared that there was a much more intimate relationship between his mate and the small fox kit who regarded him with an almost tangible fear.

He disliked the thought of his female feeling saddened because the kit was too fearful and uncertain of him to join her side. So perhaps it was best if he intervened, concluded the daiyoukai as he looked at the red haired child.

_"Kit," _he called out authoritatively.

Kagome looked at her mate uncertain of why he was calling Shippou over but she trusted that whatever the reason he wouldn't harm him. She only hoped Shippou would understand his language or else she would have to translate; something she thought she would never be able to do but had gotten pretty good at.

Shippou flinched when the deep voice called to him and slowly moved from between his human and neko shield. He quietly walked over to stand before Lord Touga, obviously understanding that he had been called and wondering if he was in trouble. He composed himself as best he could in the presence of the large male, not looking to make eye contact without permission.

"Y-yes?" the boy questioned his eyes downcast.

_"There is no need to be afraid. I will not harm you. It seems that you mean a lot to my mate and I would like for you to be near her and do your best to keep her safe. Do you understand?"_

"H-hai, my lord. I understand," he answered.

Once Shippou realized that he had been given permission by the great Inutaisho to be near his Kagome, he didn't hesitate to jump into her lap and snuggle into her chest. The inu daiyoukai was the alpha male of their group now, after all, and Shippou hadn't wanted to overstep his boundaries without knowing what the great Touga would do; though Shippou did think this Touga was still really young and not as powerful as he probably had been in his later years. Oh Shippou knew all about the legends of the great leader, and even about his massive size and power before his passing into the next world, and this Touga, though powerful and impressive, could most likely not compare with his former self.

Kagome couldn't be any more grateful. Her heart felt like it was about to burst as her mate understood what had frightened the child and had dealt with it in a way that would give him purpose and remove his fear. Not only that but she felt so much - so much love for him, he understood her and he valued her emotions and opinions.

Hai, she knew now, without a doubt, she was falling in love with him.

Kagome couldn't wait to tell him. They had problems, plenty of them, and there were still many things left unanswered and unresolved, but... she wanted to - tell him how she felt about him.

Although, remembering the look of disgust Inuyasha had given her earlier, perhaps he... he didn't feel the same for her.

For surely it was much too soon for him to feel any love for her, maybe affection, and

perhaps even a deep responsibility or a possessive fondness for her, but not love.

While her heart soared with her profound epiphany, her revelation brought nothing more than tears to her eyes. The priestess hugged her kit closer, feeling an innate sadness taking root within her heart as well. Frankly, she was torn between wanting to tell him she was falling for him, and wanting to run and hide so he would not tell her he felt nothing for her other than what she had concluded earlier.

The young woman wondered if he would even be able to love her. He would eventually come to remember his deceased mates, come to remember his children, and his past, and Kagome wondered if she would have any part of his heart then. Would he - would he come to resent her for having placed him in such a predicament, for placing his sense of honor above everything else to mate her?

As if suddenly sensing her thoughts and her churning and mind numbing emotions, the silver haired inu turned to her, watching her intently, his amber eyes keenly observing her, while all she could do was look away and continue to soothe the child in her arms.

He summoned the wary taijiya over with his hand, indicating without words - for she was unable to understand his dialect - to take the young kit with her, and the monk that was now waking up from his haze.

Touga needed time alone with his mate. He could feel her sudden elation then just as it suddenly receded to nearly non-existent, as worry, then deep-seated sadness emanated within her being, surrounding her with its suffocating quality.

Something was wrong and his beast stirred in agitation and concern wanting to soothe her heart and her brow.

"What distresses you, little one?" he asked, watching her expression as she felt Shippou moving away from her, and saw that they were being left alone -her friends obviously leaving at his request.

"Well, I - um - I was just thinking, I guess."

Suddenly she didn't want to talk, but she wanted to be in his strong arms, to just be held by him. M-maybe even more than just to be held. She wanted him... to make love to her.

As if sensing what she wanted, what she desperately needed right now, he growled low in his throat as he pulled her to him, her small body slamming into his much larger one with an unexpected force.

She hardly felt his rough handling, for Kagome trembled with need, with desire, with the sincere love she was beginning to feel for this demon.

A deep rumble in his chest vibrated through her, warming her almost instantly.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, she spoke huskily knowing that at this moment he felt exactly as she did. "I-we can't do this here, my friends, an-and Inuyasha c-could come back at any moment."

"Hn."

Unexpectedly lifting her up in his arms, he began to run through the woods, shifting her to a more comfortable position while his pace remained swift, the trees passing by in a dizzying whirl, indistinguishable and merging into one green and brown blur.

He soon came to an abrupt halt placing her down on her own two feet as he stepped back away from her.

Kagome saw his golden eyes bleeding crimson around the edges while he watched her, their citrine depths promising sensations and experiences she did not know and now desperately wanted to.

A little tremor went through her as she envisioned what was about to happen between them, as she felt him pull her to him once again, though this time kissing her with such passion and ferocity that her knees nearly gave way.

He thrust his tongue into her warm cavern, tangling it with her own in a battle of supremacy and domination while his large hand came up to tease her breast, cupping it, and feeling its roundness through her flimsy covering, its peak hardening at his touch.

And just as she was about to allow her hands to travel his body, exploring the warm muscles and male beneath them, they heard the loud and colorful language of a certain puppy-eared hanyou.

_No! Not now!!_

Kagome wanted to groan in frustration and anger. Would they ever catch a break? She wanted to be alone with Touga - with her Kiyoshi - and she was unable to do so since they had left Naraku's horrid dungeon.

She felt Touga stiffen as he heard the hanyou's annoyingly foul mouth spewing exploitative vocabulary like a well-loaded machine gun from her time, without pause and without care for its victims.

Then to her sudden surprise, Touga crushed her to his chest and kissed her fiercely, almost painfully, thrusting his tongue into her mouth once more. She held unto him, afraid that she would fall flat on her face if she let him go. The kiss was bruising, demanding, and while she knew that her lips might even be bruised afterwards, she allowed him to continue, savoring him, and their short time as much as she could.

A loud explosion was heard, soon followed by another males garbled curses. Knowing they had to part, and that this was more serious than she had first presumed, Kagome pulled away, though she immediately placed her hands on her mate's face. She ran her thumbs over his velvety violet markings of status, unexpectedly remembering the stripes that ran along his body elsewhere; the ones that wrapped around a certain body part she wanted to get reacquainted with.

He looked at her intently, his breathing ragged, his eyes filled with unmet need and desire.

"W-we should see w-what's happening," she finally breathed out, gradually trying to get her heart rate to slow down. The miko felt like she had just run ten miles with no rest. Her body quivered as she forced herself to step away from her mate.

They simply stood there, gazing into each others eyes, their unspoken words of want and even affection pulsated through them as if they were but one entity, and their promise to return into each others arms soon pledged with only their gaze.

Suddenly sweeping her off her feet, he carried her away towards the uproar that could now be heard with more clarity. Kagome only hoped that Inuyasha was not going berserk because he had found out that she and Touga had left somewhere together, and he had allowed himself to imagine what it was they could possibly be doing while alone.

It sounded as if there was a scuffle going on, if not a full out battle.

The miko placed her head on her mate's firm chest. She had had enough of that since they had escaped. There had been no rest for her or Touga and she was getting quite sick of it.

The young woman just wanted some time to be alone with her mate, time to rest and get over the fright and the degradation they had both suffered. She wanted to get things straight in her mind, she wanted answers, and most of all she wanted to be sure she had come to terms with the fact that she was now mated for several lifetimes to a demon they had all thought long dead.

Kagome was seriously debating if she should tell Touga to turn back, to forget about the commotion that was taking place, she was sure her companions could handle themselves. Although, as she remembered Inuyasha's earlier run in with his father, she couldn't help but know she would feel guilty if she left her friends to deal with him. The hanyou would be too stubborn and angry to stop himself from hurting them.

She sighed with relief as they came into view of the small clearing now. Thankfully Inuyasha wasn't arguing and fighting with Sango, Miroku, or Shippou, but as she looked around the little camp that looked like a war zone now, she noted - to her utter panic and alarm - that he was fighting and arguing with Koga instead.

Her gasp must have caught their attention for as they were about to lunge at each other again, they stopped mid-step and turned around to stare at her wide-eyed.

She was still in Touga's arms, flushed, and no doubt her hair was in disarray, making the two males take a guess as to what they had just been doing.

She mentally cringed with the way Koga's mouth hung open in surprise, then as his eyes narrowed into tiny slits, his anger and rage now blatant and tangible.

"What are you doing with my woman, dog?!!" he spat, angrier than she had ever seen him. Sure he got mad at Inuyasha all the time but their rivalry was now more about letting off steam than about her anymore. Especially because as of recent, the wolf prince seemed more sure that she was going to be his and leave the hanyou when all their shard-hunting adventures were finally over with.

Kagome felt the second that Touga stiffened with fury, surprise, and even a bit of confusion for it was as if his emotions suddenly spilled into her very being.

A menacing and very sinister growl burst forth from his lips as he placed her down on her feet, pushing her behind him, the hairs on her arms standing on end with the rage she could feeling coming off of him in waves.

Even Inuyasha who was on the verge of saying something ignorant no doubt, shut his mouth and instinctively took a step back, while the rest of the group did the same.

The young woman swallowed her usual reply of not being 'his woman,' her mate's barely controlled anger making her rethink her quick denial. Hai, she wanted to stop this quickly before it escalated and she got to see Touga's true killing power, but she was afraid that saying something would only prompt the ookami to spout more nonsense about belonging to him.

To her utter amazement, it seemed Koga neither heeded the verbal warning, nor the aura of insurmountable power that belonged to the inu that was standing before her so protectively.

"Why the hell did 'ya let my woman go with this bastard, mutt-face?!" He accused angrily. "You shoulda been watching out for her until I returned!! Whatever, I'll take care of him easily enough _and _take my woman back with me where she'll be safe. Don't worry I'll protect you, Kagome," he vowed turning to look at the girl as she peeked from behind the large inu male in what was obviously fear and dread.

Kagome knew she had to say something, and quickly or else Koga was going to be officially dead in a couple of seconds.

"I'm not your woman, you baka!" she exclaimed halting the wolf's move forward. "When are you going to get that through your thick head? Stop being so recklessly stupid, especially by saying things like that in front of my mate!!"

The miko was quite surprised, not only with the wolf's sudden fury at her words, but with Touga's amazing restraint; Inuyasha would have already jumped to attack him the instant he proclaimed her his but her mate had remained still, watching, waiting.

He was obviously not as impulsive and brash as his youngest son, and that in itself had to have been what set him apart and had made him a great…

She spoke too soon.

Apparently, the Inu had been held back by his growing anger, unable to move as the fury stirred within him until he decided to take care of the threat before him.

While Koga's eyes bugged out and his youki rose in resentment and hot anger, Touga rushed forward swiping at the fool, who instantly came out of his shocked trance as he felt the inu's sharp claws slice across his chest, though he was able to jump back before he got sliced in half.

Before she knew it they were battling while all she could do was remain rooted to her spot, watching this unbelievable turn of events.

For how many youkai had he already fought in a few days? He had not only fought his own two sons, but he now had to deal with a lovesick and adamant wolf who just didn't know when to give up. Was the world dead set against him, against them, and their mating?

"Ya know," Inuyasha began speaking out of the blue, his mouth close to her ear, making her jump with his unexpected nearness, "it seems to me that you seriously messed up, wench. The poor bastard is supposed to be dead, ya know, resting in peace and all that shit, but instead he's here, in the land of the living, fighting for your ass. Watcha do to him, Kagome? Hm? Did Naraku put you both in that dungeon cause he knew you were some shameless and lustful bitch willing to fuck whoever he put in there with ya? Did he know that you--"

"Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!!!"

After her initial gasp, and twinge of guilt and hurt, the young woman was suddenly horrified with her friends careless and painful words. The blood rushed to her cheeks with his thoughtless words and with his gut-wrenching insinuations. She knew he had been extremely pissed off at her, but this? This was simply vulgar and abusive, wounding her deeply.

"Don't you ever talk to me that way again, you hear me, Inuyasha?!! NEVER!!" she screamed into the hole the hanyou had dug with the force of his body. Her eyes were misting over, and Kagome knew that she was already crying as she felt the hot trails down her cheeks.

This was just... this was just too much, and she was just so tired. Tired of all the fighting, tired of all the anger and accusations - for even Sesshoumaru had laid the blame on her, telling her she had done something to bring the inu back to life and trick him.

They didn't understand - any of them - the hell she and Touga had been through.

She had been molested and beaten on a regular basis, while the bastard Naraku had played mind games with her, telling her how they had forgotten about her and had replaced her with Kikyo. She saw the look of confusion and even disappointment in her friend's faces, even if she had only thought she had imagined the later. They had judged her actions and found her lacking, even if they didn't outright say it to her face; she just knew.

There was still so much to figure out, so much to decipher and understand. Why was he here? What if - what if he was taken from her? She was beginning to care for him more than she had cared for anyone; he was good, strong, kind, and gentle. And while they had not talked about love yet, she knew that given time, he could come to love her. But did they have any time to do so? She didn't know because nobody could stay and talk about it!

"ENOUGH!!" she suddenly screamed, the pressure and anxiety finally getting to her. She was only too glad she did for she looked up to to find Touga several meters away and poised over the wolf prince ready to land the killing blow. She knew poor Koga wouldn't last long in the fight and it would no doubt be over before it even began but she was only too grateful that she could still feel his aura... he was alive, and that's all that mattered at the moment.

Looking into the eyes of her mate, she silently pleaded for his mercy, and for him to come to her side.

Holding out her hand beseechingly as he seemed to hesitate - much too preoccupied with the threat of the unknown male before him - she called out to him softly.

"Please, koiishi, I need you."

His countenance lost all anger as he heard her chosen endearment for him, quickly bringing him out of his ire.

Before she knew it, her mate was before her, checking her visually for any signs of injury before he brought her into his chest in a strong embrace running his large hand through her raven locks soothingly.

Kagome couldn't hold back the sobs any longer and began to cry unrestrained into his unclothed chest, feeling the warmth of his skin on her cheek and the rumble of his deep voice as he growled out in inu.

"Hush, my little miko. I will not allow any harm to come to you."

His soft consolation seemed to make her cry harder.

Unbeknownst to the raven haired woman, the taijiya tried to get close to comfort the girl, but was yanked back as the demon before her growled out low and warningly.

"Do not go near his female, my love. The daiyoukai does not trust us yet, so we must tread carefully when around Kagome-sama," Miroku wisely decreed as he held the slayer to him, taking the opportunity to feel the soft skin on her arms. "Let us go and check Koga-sama's welfare instead. I am sure he lives but when he comes to, I am certain he will be in agonizing pain. Come my love, give them some time to themselves."

Pulling her away so they could check on the wolf, he noticed Shippou milling around hesitatingly behind the couple, while patting Kirara's head lightly.

Miroku could only hope the young couple would make it through all the adversity they seemed to be facing. He acknowledged and accepted their relationship, but he did not quite understand as of yet. There were still too many factors and too much information that was missing. He knew Kagome had not shared all that happened, and it was her right to hold back.

He looked towards the couple, noting the comfort the large inu wanted to give their futuristic friend, even as, she herself, seemed to feel safe in his arms. Their affections did not seem forced- they truly cared for one another and had achieved it in the short time they had been together. He looked then to the grumbling hanyou emerging from his crater and couldn't help but feel a heavy and stifling weight -something ominous was looming just on the horizon. He looked again to the two embracing in the field.

He was convinced that they still had many more unknown hardships ahead of them, and Miroku could only pray that their relationship would be made all the better for it.

* * *

**Poor Kags/Tog -can't get a break. Hope u didn't see that one coming. Everyone knowing almost at the same time, including Koga…whew! **

**Please don't forget to REVIEW!!**


	12. Ch 12 Some semblance of peace

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews. And to my beta's of course for their help.**

**So here now, is another chapter for your enjoyment.**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

He looked towards the couple, noting the comfort the large inu wanted to give their futuristic friend, even as, she herself, seemed to feel safe in his arms. Their affections did not seem forced - they truly cared for one another and had achieved it in the short time they had been together. He looked then to the grumbling hanyou emerging from his crater and couldn't help but feel a heavy and stifling weight -something ominous was looming just on the horizon. He looked again to the two embracing in the field.

He was convinced that they still had many more unknown hardships ahead of them, and

Miroku could only pray that their relationship would be made all the better for it.

* * *

**Ch. 12 Some semblance of peace**

Kagome nuzzled into her mate's chest, sighing contentedly, while she sat upon his lap.

The fire was blazing, warming her skin, the stars were shining brightly, and she was safe within her inu's arms. The young miko felt so warm and protected in his embrace that she could effortlessly ignore the continual huffing, puffing and muttered curses from a certain wolf who just wouldn't leave - even though technically he really couldn't as he was quite hurt; and even the perverted remarks by a certain monk. Why even the hanyou's constant 'keh's' and grumbles were being overlooked.

Kagome was just too happy to be finally settled down for the night with her mate.

After the battle with the ookami prince, and her subsequent break-down, Sango had immediately offered to take the distraught woman to bathe in the only water source available - a chilly stream - while the males were left alone to come to terms with whatever they needed to come to terms with.

Kagome had been ever so grateful that she was going to be clean and washed -despite the near frigid water that oddly shocked her out of her slump. She had even let out a squeal of joy when she realized that her friend had brought her big yellow back pack along to the stream - which was thankfully full of food, clothing, first aid, and her bathing necessities.

Although she should have known better than to squeal, she couldn't help the happy cry that escaped her - even though her mate had immediately come to her aid believing that she was in danger yet again. The young woman was only too glad she had not yet gotten undressed or else Sango might have witnessed something the houshi always seemed to be talking and daydreaming about.

After apologizing and explaining why she had screamed, her protective male had left her in the demon slayer's care, telling her he would not be far away should she need him. After having placed a quick kiss upon her lips, he returned towards the camp, likely to keep an eye on the group of males, which all seemed to have some degree of interest in his mate.

She felt wonderful now that she was clean, wearing her short and tee pajama set - though she had had a bit of trouble convincing her mate that they were normal clothing for her.

Even her daiyoukai had cleaned up, bathed, and had apparently found a new set of hakama, haori, and obi - which she could only assume came from the ever faithful and scared little toad that belonged to Sesshoumaru. Wherever they came from she didn't bother to ask him, she was only glad that he too had something clean and fresh to wear. She somewhat bemoaned the fact that she could no longer touch his skin or see his magnificent form while covered in clothing once more, but she knew she didn't him running around half naked all day.

Not to mention the fact that the navy blue color of the clothing and the golden obi only brought out her mate's handsome features.

Well... more like his ethereal, gorgeous and other worldly features; handsome was a bit of an understatement.

He looked wonderful - and all the more regal and commanding in his garments. She could only imagine the way Touga might have looked as an older version of himself, just before his death. Well, whatever he had looked like before, the miko loved the way he looked now.

She snuggled up closer to him, while he ran a hand up and down her arm soothingly.

Finally, they had some peace, even if it was only because they were going to rest and sleep for the night; the young miko would take whatever she could get.

Shippou had bundled down for the night with Kirara and Sango, while Miroku lay not so conspicuously far away from the taijiya. Inuyasha had jumped - rather gracelessly due to his still healing body - into his customary tree-top bedding slamming his hands into his haori while glaring at everyone down below.

Koga, on the other hand could move no further from where he had been propped up against a tree, his body much too hurt and bandaged, to do much else but remain as he was. He looked at the mated couple often, a frown marring his face, and his eyes saddened, then would turn his gaze back toward the darkened forest. Miroku seemed to be the only human of the group to notice the wolf's attentions and questioned the sanity of the beaten male.

Kagome was only too thankful that Miroku had taken it upon himself to pull her mate aside as she had left with Sango to bathe, to tell him about the wolf's common - and rather annoying - little comings and goings into their group. The houshi had tried to put it delicately as he emphasized the ookami's obvious fixation with her, and his deluded thoughts as to what she was to him, gratefully telling her mate how she had never returned those sentiments -or so he had told her upon her return from the spring.

And while he was still a rival male, her mate had seemed to calm seeing as how their group had a 'long' history with the wolf, how she considered him a friend and an ally, and even how he had saved her life on several occasions.

For that alone Touga had said that he would not kill him, and would allow him to remain close to their pack while he recuperated, so long as he did not attempt to woo the miko again. He had also made it known that it was either that, or the wolf's underlings would have to come and get their leader immediately, lest the inu change his mind and eliminate him on the spot.

And now here they were, all ready to settle down for bed and Kagome was nothing but content.

"Hn. You will cease staring at my mate, wolf, lest I change my mind and leave your unsavory carcass for the birds and beasts of the field to choke upon," the daiyoukai unexpectedly snarled out, surprising everyone around their little camp, and earning a few bewildered stares from those who did not understand him.

The miko's eyes were already beginning to grow heavy when she heard Touga's threat.

Rolling her eyes with Koga's blatant disregard for his safety and wondering if the wolf could be any more stupid, she simply snuggled closer to her protective inu and placed a small hand upon his flawless face to gain his attention.

"You're the one I want - don't worry about anyone else," she spoke softly, warmed by the way his eyes suddenly softened and glowed as he gazed at her.

Slowly, he brought his lips down to hers in a firm but chaste kiss.

"Oi, what the hell are you two doing? Can't ya keep your hands to yourselves for a few minutes? Keh, I knew the wench just wanted to screw his brains out. You're gonna make me sick," a surly and unfeeling voice spat.

The snarl that erupted from Touga's throat didn't catch Kagome by surprise as Inuyasha's callous remark had. She couldn't believe he was still at it. When was he going to learn to--

Touga abruptly removed her from his lap, gently placed her down on the ground beside him, and then stood up to his full height.

"You're gonna get it now baka-yasha," Shippou commented with a sigh as he turned his little head towards the hanyou taking the words right out of Kagome's mouth.

It was apparent that her silver haired friend was going to have to learn the hard way... again.

"Its about damn time, too," Koga spoke up from against his tree, "the half-breed mutt was getting on my last nerve."

"You should be one to speak, ya mangy, flea infested wolf!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily, hopping down from his chosen tree, and momentarily forgetting the greater danger that was coming his way.

"I should -argh--"

Unable to finish his threat, it was obvious that he was now forced to acknowledge the menacing and intimidating being who was grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up off the ground.

"You will not speak to my mate that way again," he growled out deeply. "I do not give idle threats, boy, I will see them through if you should challenge me again. If you wish to remain part of this pack, you will submit and respect me, my mate, and my decisions. Is that clear?" he questioned watching the boy begin to turn a deep crimson color though not wanting to let up on his grip until the boy complied.

"Touga, please... just let him breathe," Kagome pleaded, having walked up to stand behind him. She had thought about asking him to let go, but upon seeing the look of fury on Touga's face and the look of anger, defiance, and slight fear on Inuyasha's, she opted for simply asking him to let the hanyou breathe. He did need to learn his lesson, after all. Touga was her mate and the unspoken alpha of their group. Inuyasha was going to have to not only learn his place but respect hers, and his father's as well.

The large male dropped the boy to the ground as the hanyou begrudgingly nodded his acquiescence.

Then he turned his back on the sputtering half-inu and leading Kagome by the hand, walked back to the tree where he and his mate had been resting comfortably.

He sat back down with one last snarl at the males in the group - no doubt warning them to settle down lest he have to teach them to submit the hard way, then he pulled her back down into his lap and began to rub her arm again as if nothing had happened.

Kagome allowed the matter to drop snuggling back into her male, and it seemed that the rest of the group did as well as they went about making themselves comfortable again and settling down for the night.

Inuyasha had jumped back into his tree trying not to be too obvious that he was rubbing his bruised throat, and had sought to go back to his own internal grumblings, while Koga had simply turned his head away.

"Will you not rest with me?" Kagome questioned as she felt her mate, ever attentive and alert.

"No, little one. I will keep watch over the pack. I wish for you to rest. You are well protected."

"I know Touga, I do feel safe when I'm with you, it's just that I only wanted you to rest, too. You haven't done so since... well, I'm not even sure when you rested last, to be honest. You need to sleep to, my love."

Kagome wanted Touga to sleep. She hadn't seen him do so since they were in the prison cell. She knew he was a powerful daiyoukai but the miko still knew that he couldn't go on

forever without resting his body. He had to sleep at some point.

Touga was getting quite fond of his miko's use of endearments towards him. He liked the way she was becoming more demonstrative and more open about such words and displays of affection. He was sure his mate was beginning to have feelings for him, for he too felt like he was far more protective and even jealous of her attentions than what was supposed to be normal for an inu. Yes, his kind was much more loyal and attentive to their mates, but love was something that was often not found as most matings were either political or arranged for reasons other than love.

To a youkai, love was a concept not particularly known. Yet his onna, his small female, was exceedingly giving and she depended on him for far more than just her physical welfare, that much he knew.

She genuinely cared about him -as he did about her.

Running his fingers through some long strands of her silky hair, he allowed his mind to wander briefly before remembering she had requested he sleep. Hearing her speak, centered his attention on her once again.

"Why don't you just let Inuyasha or the rest of my friends take turns to watch over the camp? Inuyasha has always done it before, it will be no different now. He can handle it, but if need be, you can help," Kagome offered helpfully.

"Hn. I do not wish for the boy to watch over anything. He is reckless and foolhardy, and I do not trust him as of yet. He must earn the right to be beta of this pack. Sesshoumaru has no wish to be part of this, or of me, yet he and I must talk and come to an understanding about the Western Lands and the title of Lord. Which will lead me to an uncomfortable query. I must know why and how I was resurrected. I do not wish... to return if there is a possibility that I can remain by your side, nakama. If there is no possibility of this, then I will deal with the issues as they arise. I will certainly regain the entirety of my memories with time, so I need not worry about such, and perhaps within those memories the reason for my being here, in this realm, as I am, will be answered."

He turned to look at her then as if asking for her understanding and saying so much more than what his actual words conveyed. He was - he wanted to remain with her, and he feared that there could be a possibility that he would not.

Kagome hugged him tighter to her, pressing herself into him as if wanting to become one with him by doing so. "I don't - I don't want you to leave me, either, Touga. Ever. But…" she paused searching for the right words, "but if... if you should ever be separated from me, know that you will always be with me, you... will always be my mate and will always be my other half. You will take my heart with you, Touga, and I will have no other."

There, she'd said it. She'd said he had her heart and that she would never find someone to replace him. How she'd come to love him as she did in such a short amount of time, she truly could not say. She didn't care how much time had passed since they'd met, she

loved him.

Touga breathed out a heavy, heartfelt sigh. Her words, they touched him as nothing ever had. She too, was part of him now and she had freely given of herself, of her heart, and he was certain that whether his memories were intact or not, she was the only one to ever do so with so much genuine sincerity.

The daiyoukai did not care how his life had been restored to him or why, but he was sure he was going to do whatever was in his power to remain by his mate's side for all time. No one, and nothing, would take him away from her.

He held her closer to his body, a low growl rumbling through his chest, while trying to comfort her.

"I will not leave you, my Kagome. For my heart too, belongs to only you."

Kagome's heart swelled and she knew she was on the verge of crying, the admission finally setting her free to love the male as she wanted to, without holding herself back from him.

As Kagome was about to say more, to let him know more of her feelings and thoughts, she heard some suspicious sniffling sounds coming from the other side of the fire where her group of friends had bedded down for the night.

While she didn't think they understood what it was Touga and she were promising one another, she was mistaken as she unexpectedly heard the soft voice of a certain fox kit translating the daiyoukai's words to the humans who did not understand his inu language.

The humans, who like the kit, seemed to be welling up with sentimentality and tears.

Kagome wanted to laugh, cry, and even scream at them for interrupting, all at the same time. She was glad that they seemed to be finding her relationship with Touga so... fascinating and even... seemingly approving of it now, but she certainly wished they hadn't interrupted such a tender moment. There was still so much she wanted to share with her daiyoukai. Although... perhaps it was better this way, less eavesdroppers to listen in on what should be shared privately between them.

And by the sound of Inuyasha's gagging noises and Koga's scoffing, she knew that they could not continue to talk about such personal matters at this moment. So she decided to kiss her male instead. She pulled herself into a sitting position and pressed her lips to his soft ones, molding herself into him as she did. He immediately deepened the kiss and allowed his tongue to mate with hers.

Miroku's soft wistful sigh of appreciation brought her back to her senses.

Pulling away from her mate, she cleared her throat trying to get her mind to cooperate, and to get her heated blood under control.

Touga allowed the miko to pull away from him as he felt her embarrassment through their link. He had heard the noise the monk had made but he had paid it no heed. And while he knew that they could not continue what they had started, he could at least get his little onna to flush once more before they finally settled down for the night.

So he leaned forward until his mouth was beside her ear and he growled out low, eliciting a soft whimper from his tiny female. He knew that she liked it when he did such things. He was unsure _why_ she enjoyed such sounds from him, but he would not question his good fortune on the matter.

Not saying another word, Touga noted that the whole camp soon became silent and still; the only noises heard were of those signifying sleep - deep and even breathing and light snoring.

He knew that the inu hanyou was not sleeping, and while Touga was rather curious as to the boy's true feelings for his mate, he could not help but to want to rip out the boy's throat for having _any_ feelings for his miko at all. She had told him that they were only friends now, though she had cared about the boy as more than that at one point in time; yet she had not been _his_ mate then. And while it was obvious that she no longer saw him in this manner, it still irked him to know that the hanyou did not share these same revelations, and in fact, he still seemed to harbor some romantic feelings for her.

Touga couldn't help the pride that entered him upon hearing his mate tell him she only wanted him, that her heart belonged only to him, though - and in front of the entire pack no less - it made his heart rejoice with true contentment and peace, one he was certain he had never truly known before.

His little female was just so full of life... so unique, so pure and open, a creature like no other, and he was proud to call her his own.

He would never let her go.

Never.

Touga closed his eyes then, inhaling her sweet scent, before allowing his head to gently fall back against the tree he was leaning on with the now sleeping miko held safely within his arms.

With an outward swell of his powerful aura, the daiyoukai had forewarned any and all creatures to maintain their distance lest they seek death. True to their mating, and their joining as one, his priestess didn't even make a sound nor recoil with the feel of his youki washing over her and the area. In fact, the girl drew closer to him, rubbing her cheek against his chest as a kitten would to its master.

He smirked, wrapping his arms tightly around her petite frame. Knowing that the only ones who saw him do so, were two highly jealous males, made Touga smile even wider for... she belonged to him - and only him.

* * *

Come the morning, the group was bustling about getting their chores done, while Touga and Inuyasha had gone their separate ways, Touga having informed them that he would be hunting for the group's meal, and Inuyasha having simply disappeared in the opposite direction.

Kagome had changed into a pair of mid-thigh shorts and a baby blue fitted tee, earning herself a disapproving frown from her mate, who promptly informed her they would be stopping by the closest village to procure suitable clothing for her.

His commanding tone would have immediately made the miko bristle, but she understood that with three other - questionable - males around, she should not be dressed as she was.

He was obviously more old fashioned than Inuyasha had been, so she supposed she could dress as the females of this time and not show so much flesh. Though it might seem like she was submitting herself to him, it was out of love and respect for him, and his ideals, that had her agreeing to a change of wardrobe.

Later she would take time to explain to him about where she came from and what her era was like. She was only glad that she had at least told him that she had come from the future before they had escaped, and while he had said nothing about it nor made any mention that he believed her, she supposed she could explain fully at a later time, including the way women of her time dress. And... perhaps make an additional emphasis that she really did come from the future. He had believed her clothing from before -which he had only been able to feel- was a result of her capture, that they were torn and had been shortened to reveal her flesh, but she had told him otherwise and he had been hard pressed to believe her. She would simply have to mention it again.

So, after they had eaten in relative silence and picked up the camp, they discussed the importance of continuing their search for the jewel shards, thereby finding Naraku and learning anything else they could about Touga's situation.

Kagome had taken the opportunity to ask about the strange female that she had seen before she was taken prisoner by the spider, the woman who bore a striking resemblance to Inuyasha's mother.

Miroku had informed her that after leading Inuyasha astray into the forest for many hours, she had simply vanished. They had not seen nor heard anything about her since. Of course, the monk had quickly shared what he had felt when he had first seen the woman, making the miko think that perhaps he did so in order to ease any fears she might have about the situation of having another undead woman vying for her male's attention.

Obviously, she had never really even had a real relationship of any sort with the hanyou,

but having believed she could have, but that he had chosen the undead one over her had made all the difference in the world. But now she was certain of how Touga felt about her and how she felt about him. They were mated, and there was no undoing that nor their feelings for one another.

Having trekked out of camp soon after their brief discussion, and having the subdued Koga hitching a ride on a transformed Kirara, they began their shard hunting journey once more.

Inuyasha had not returned but Touga had decided to move on without him, saying he would eventually find his way to them if he wanted to.

Though the longer they continued to walk on, the more the daiyoukai became restless. After asking what bothered him so, Kagome was informed of the sudden need he felt to head to the West, and they soon altered their course without any more prompting.

The miko didn't want to go there, especially if that's where Sesshoumaru was, but she wouldn't say anything about it. If Touga felt a need, as if something was calling him back there, then who was she to say otherwise? Perhaps they would find more answers to Touga's temporary amnesia or clues to other things of importance, like what they were going to do now, now that the former Lord of the West had returned. Would Sesshoumaru fight him in order to keep his status? Kagome really hoped he wouldn't and they could just talk about their plans and decisions without having to resort to violence.

Well, whatever was going to happen now, they first needed to get there.

So that meant they were off to the Western lands with the former Inu no Taisho and great Dog General.

Her beloved mate.

* * *

**Please don't forget to REVIEW on your way out…thanks!**

**(*sigh* don't you just want to keep Touga for yourself?)**


	13. Ch 13 Off to his house we go

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I really loved them & am very glad you all are enjoying the story.**

**And seriously, Inu needs a good kick in the ass in this chap…so be warned…enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Well, whatever was going to happen now, they first needed to get there.

So that meant they were off to the Western lands with the former Inu no Taisho and great Dog General.

Her beloved mate.

* * *

**Ch. 13 Off to his house we go**

It was a rather long and quiet trip, no one in the group saying much... that is until they arrived at the gates of the Western shiro. Inuyasha couldn't keep his troubled thoughts to himself at that point.

"Oi, old man," the hanyou called out making the daiyoukai turn to the boy with a raised silver brow.

"Sheesh, he's probably barely older than Sesshoumaru, you baka," Shippou commented, with an exasperated huff and a small roll of his eyes, "and you're calling him old man? He's not even a man you-"

"Shut your yap, you little twirp!" Inuyasha exclaimed making the silent miko roll her own eyes at the constant bickering of those two. They were always arguing and fighting about everything, but at least Shippou had an excuse for his childish behavior... he _was _one.

"_What is it you need, boy?" _Touga questioned wanting the whelp to speak up. Though his entire - and new - pack was standing outside the heavily fortified gates and surrounding wall, he now remembered they only led to the inner, and massive, courtyard, which in turn led to another set of gates which should be heavily protected by his - or the current Western Lord's - youki.

This gates were meant to be a deterrent and should someone be able to slip inside, their aura would be felt immediately letting those at the next set of gates and inner wall know there was an intruder and thus attack the trespasser with a volley of arrows and other choice weapons, some of which included demonic powers. Unless, of course, they were expecting a guest, and if so, there should be a welcoming party of demons at these front gates.

Alas, he did not believe Sesshoumaru was expecting him, nor would he welcome him should he stop at the Western shiro. While he and his eldest had not spoken about his right to claim what once belonged to him, Touga had never _not _said he would not come to demand the pup give up his place as Lord and Alpha. He and his mate would need a place to rule, a place to call home. Although he knew she had a mission of her own to complete, the daiyoukai's inner beast called to him, snarling out his displeasure with the smell of another male who could be considered a rival for all he had once held as his own. All that could be kept from him.

Even if Touga knew that that male was his own son, his inu blood could not simply concede to the one he considered only a pup…and one who appeared to be unappreciative of what he held. The younger inu seemed much too cold-hearted and detached from others, and Touga did not believe that was a good way to rule a kingdom, nor rule the subjects who were weaker, and who needed the protection of a strong alpha

Either way, he had to get in and confront the current ruling Lord of the West.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that he was standing in front of the Western citadel. He hated this, and he didn't want to be within a hundred miles of this place. He hated the fact that his own 'father' had brought him here - more like forced him to follow - but what he hated most of all, was the trust and adoration he saw in the miko's eyes as she looked up to see what the bastard would do next.

Gah, it pissed him off! And even though it was a bit confusing as to how those two even got together in the first place, he couldn't help but feel... well... he was going to turn into some damn green oni from the pure jealousy that radiated throughout his entire being.

Yeah, he knew that the futuristic girl wasn't his exactly, having never been claimed by him and all that shit, but why the hell did they have to... well, why did she have to go and fuck another male just because he hadn't gotten around to - to claiming her as his?

He had never seen her as some common whore, and in fact knew that she was a bit touchy about her virginity, and being around other males when taking so many of her damned baths. But to think she mated the - the inu when she apparently didn't even know who the hell he was? She was not only a lustful bitch but a stupid one, too, he thought, his anger growing by the second. Because really, the wench didn't even know the bastard and she had just jumped his bones and fucked him?

What kind of horny bitch was she really? he thought in growing resentment. Inuyasha was beginning to suspect that she had simply played the part too well, acting all pure and shit, acting like he couldn't even touch her without her running for her life in virginal fear. Yet now, as soon as that other dog came into her life, she had gone and fucked him like some bitch in heat 'supposedly' not even knowing it had been his own father.

Which in fact only brought up another point. How the hell had Naraku brought the bastard back to life? What was the evil spider planning and why did he need his father for it? Especially if the damn dog was young and couldn't even talk like a regular person. Heck, the wench had even said he had been blind at one point.

There were just too many questions, and he wanted answers for all of them.

Like why the hell were they here? Did the dog now want what belonged to him in his previous life and was he gonna take it back from Sesshoumaru? And would the damn frozen icicle give it up so easily and without a fight? Yeah the 'General' seemed to be powerful and all, but he was still young and shit, so maybe his half brother would be able to take him on... and even win.

Hm, that was a rather interesting thought Inuyasha contemplated, beginning to wonder if perhaps he could get them to-

"Inuyasha!" the shrill cry of the priestess brought his rampaging thoughts back to the present where he noticed they all stood around like idiots, waiting outside the dog's own doors. "Are you listening to what we're saying?" the hanyou heard her question him with exasperation, as if the bitch was his alpha, too.

"I wasn't listening, wench, but frankly, I don't wanna hear your damn irritating voice, so tell your 'mate' if he has something 'ta say, then he should be the one to-"

A warning growl and a show of razor sharp fangs by said daiyoukai made him cease his heated ramblings.

"_I have already warned you once, boy. Do not test me on this."_

Inuyasha wanted to growl back and not let them think he was weak, but his instincts kicked in - too engraved in his being to go against them - saving him from another likely beating for talking to the up-ity bitch like that. So he kept his mouth shut, and begrudgingly submitted quietly.

Since Kagome had been mated to the bastard otherwise known as his 'father' she now thought herself powerful and in charge. Heck, he didn't even know the male, and didn't really care to know him, as he was stupid enough to get himself killed to begin with, leaving him and his mother defenseless and alone, at the mercy of everyone's cruelty, and pity.

The dog had never even mentioned him, or his mother, 'claiming' he couldn't remember much, but the damn hypocrite could remember the Western palace, Sesshoumaru as his son, and could sure remember how to fuck and claim another bitch. Although, come to think of it, he had never even mated his mother, he knew this, he had only married her as was her human custom. For if he would have mated her, she would have died when he did; that's just the way it was. The female lived only as long as the male did, as he shared his life span with her.

Inuyasha was extremely angry, hate simmering in his very blood at the though of his father not even caring enough about his mother to claim her. Yet somehow the hanyou was able to realize that if he would have mated his mother, she too would have perished when Touga's life had ended under the burning ruble of the tumbling shiro. Not only that but he also knew, thanks to the little flea Myoga and his ramblings, that he had never mated Sesshoumaru's mother either. He didn't know what had happened to the old hag or if she was even still alive or anything, but frankly he didn't care. That was Sesshoumaru's problem not his.

Yet, that only brought up another painful fact that he suddenly became aware of; a small little detail he had missed until now... he had not married the wench, Kagome, but he had _mated _her for life, sharing his own lifespan with her, showing him that his mother had not meant nearly enough to him, for him to have done the same.

Oh, he remembered the woman that had shown up when the wench had gotten captured, Naraku claiming her as his mother, and even though he was taken aback for a while, thinking that perhaps the spider could have found a way to actually do it, actually bring her back to life - as the filthy hanyou had apparently done with his father - he realized this was not the case.

The woman claiming to be his long dead mother, didn't feel human and she didn't feel like a youkai, either. Hell, he didn't know _what_she was, but he wasn't going to be stupid enough to fall for the same shit again; Sesshoumaru had already tricked him the same way once, and he had been foolish enough to believe it. There wouldn't be a second time.

There was no way he was going to play that game again.

Kagome was beginning to think Inuyasha was seriously in another world. Even after his uncalled for remark about her not speaking to him but letting her mate do it for her stung her, she couldn't help but wonder if he was ever going to stop being such an ass to her. It was apparent that he was thinking about something quite ardently, for even Touga's warning seemed to not be having a whole lot of effect on him.

Well, whatever. The miko was through trying to be nice to him. And if he wasn't listening to the instructions Touga was giving them all - with her translating to the rest of the tachi of course - then he was sure going to be in for a rude awakening.

"Everyone ready?" the priestess called out not even bothering to look at the rude and angered hanyou.

"Hai, Kagome!" They all called out in unison while Sango readied her bone weapon,

Kirara transformed to her larger size, Miroku took out his sutras - not wanting to suck anyone into his wind tunnel unless he had no choice, and Shippou stood before her as if ready to defend her with his fox fire and illusions. Inuyasha simply stared straight ahead his eyes slightly glazed over in contemplation.

It seemed that the hanyou was going to have to learn the hard way... again.

"_You will remain behind me, little one," _Touga commanded her, as Sango and Miroku climbed aboard the large neko youkai and Shippou jumped into her arms. _"If at any moment you feel unwell as I flare my aura, make sure you bring it to my attention immediately," _he instructed.

"Hai, I will Touga," the miko answered, well aware of what his powerful aura could do to her, however, being his mate she had already experienced the fact that they were almost immune to each others powers.

Grabbing her up in his arms and lifting into the air, the entire group passed through the first set of wooden doors leading into the first outer courtyard. As soon as they began to near the second wall, Touga flared his aura mightily causing Kirara to growl in uneasiness, though Sango kept a tight reign on her with the pressure of her knees, and Miroku and Shippou shivered with the massive swell of demonic energy.

Kagome simply kept a tight hold on her mate, even though she too, felt the slight pressure of the daiyoukai's aura buffeting against her senses. And as she looked up to see if their plan did indeed work, she immediately noted that the wall of youki that surrounded the second set of massive doors, that were big enough to allow him in in his true form, began to shimmer and wave in and out, until it finally diminished, obviously still recognizing its former Lord's youki. Nevertheless, once it was doused, an army of archers and other youkai soldiers with unknown demonic capabilities were soon standing upon the vast and high reach of the wall ready to strike the trespassers, though it seemed they were slightly taken aback with what had just occurred.

Sango leaned forward on Kirara while Miroku gripped her around the waist tightly using her distraction as the perfect opportunity to press his back into her smaller... and more feminine frame.

Before Kagome could think of the upcoming confrontation she heard a gruff and angered voice down below them shout out.

"WHAT THE HELL? Why do we have to break into your own damned house? What kind of blasted welcoming is this? Aren't ya supposed to be the Western Lord now that you're alive again?"

"JUST SHUT UP, INUYASHA!" the miko yelled too anxious and nervous about this whole soon-to-be-encounter to even be thinking about answering the hanyou's questions as he ran down below them with Tetsusaiga drawn.

And that was just another thing on the list - Tetsusaiga. Touga had let the little immature jerk keep it up to this point, though it now rightfully belonged to the owner of said fang. But that was just another point to bring up some other time, as the arrows - and other various weapons she had never seen before - were pointed at their whole group menacingly. She could only hug Shippou closer to herself in her angst as he remained alert upon her lap.

"_I will not let any harm befall you, my nakama," _Touga vowed, feeling her apprehension and fear.

Landing softly upon the ground and pushing her behind him, he stepped forward, and away from her, as he allowed his youki to swirl around him, its massive demonic winds beginning to whip about him as fiery flames danced about his tall form.

And just as it seemed he was about to transform, his burning energy spinning about him in dark red and black whirlwinds, a voice was heard over the rise of the massive wind storm bringing Touga's transformation to a sudden halt.

"Allow them to enter," the cold and monotoned voice of the current Western Lord heralded from somewhere before them.

His command was immediately obeyed and the enormous wooden doors were thrown open to allow them entrance.

The older daiyoukai quickly reigned in his power and allowed it to reenter his humanistic body while a strong gust of youki wind aided him in the process.

Kagome was immediately in her mate's arms, only too glad that the wolf Prince was no longer with them, having been picked up by the ever faithful Hakkaku and Ginta after he summoned them to his side. Koga had looked at her wistfully and sadly, though to Kagome's confusion he seemed to have a determined look in his eyes before he was whisked away.

At least he was gone and wouldn't make matters worse as things seemed to be quite tense between all of the inu, she considered.

As soon as they entered the palace grounds – which, much to Kagome's surprise, looked like a manicured version of an expensive golf course that somehow still retained an air of wildness to them. Touga placed her down and Kirara landed beside them as Sesshoumaru looked at their little motley crew with a bland expression, almost as if he had been waiting for them the whole time.

His golden eyes pinned the hanyou with distaste before he spoke to the older daiyoukai.

"Father, this Sesshoumaru assumes you wish to speak to him about the Western lands?" At the other's nod he continued. "You are welcome to rest and refresh yourselves inside, then we may speak."

Kagome didn't say anything and seemed to be just as surprised as the rest of her comrades.

It just seemed too easy and Sesshoumaru was actually being... well he was being rather hospitable; a trait she didn't seem to think she'd ever see in him. It's not that she necessarily thought he had something up his sleeve or was setting them up for something, but the miko was just unaccustomed to seeing the current Western Lord so... welcoming. Though she supposed he wasn't really going to bar his father entrance into his own lands, or fight with him over his impromptu visitation, but perhaps she should still keep up her guard while here. Touga had wanted to come for a reason, so perhaps he remembered something important and some memories wanting to resurface with his being here.

They were led to their respective quarters by a youkai maid, while oddly, a numerous amount of demon guards began to make their way toward their group as if trying to get a glimpse of the strange inu that was much too young to be the previous Western Lord and Sesshoumaru's father, as he had just proclaimed.

Perhaps some of them remembered him, Kagome mused knowing that many of them might have served under the great Inutaisho, as their lives seemed to be extremely lengthy. They probably just couldn't fathom how they recognized his aura when he was not only supposed to be so much older, but more importantly, he was supposed to be long dead.

Whatever the case, everyone seemed to be extremely edgy and extraordinarily, the miko noticed that Inuyasha was actually keeping his mouth shut on the matter, his hand on the hilt of his sword the whole time - although the hanyou did grumble under his breath.

Being led through a long hall, the group remained together, their anxiety and uneasiness almost palpable, though her mate seemed to be quite relaxed, his confidence and poise oddly reminding the whole pack that he would be there to protect them and fight to keep any harm from befalling them, his alpha status no doubt subtly transferring his feelings to the rest of them making them suddenly breathe a little bit easier just as the servant paused in front of some doors. She quickly bade the monk to enter the room to one side of the hall, then gave the taijiya the room in front of his. Both her friends entered with a bit of apprehension but remained polite and slightly grateful for their fine accommodations.

Shippou was given the room a few doors down from their own, and tentatively, and cautiously left the shelter of her arms. Though as soon as Touga gave him a nod of assurance, the kit seemed to perk up, puff out his chest, and walk bravely into his room, making Kagome smile after him.

Walking a little further down and into a massive maze of finely decorated hallways, delicate Japanese paintings and vases adorning their lengths, the abnormally subdued half-demon was shown to his quarters. Kagome was a little amazed that he showed no emotion on his face, nor complained or whined about being here. In fact, once he entered he didn't turn back to even look at them.

The miko ignored his attitude and grabbing onto her mate's arm, they continued to follow behind their short, stocky little maid, making Kagome suddenly wonder what kind of youkai she was.

Just as they rounded a corner of the labyrinth Sesshoumaru called home, said youkai suddenly seemed to materialize before them causing the young priestess to 'eep' and jump into Touga's side.

The daiyoukai before them dismissed the maid with but one frosty look, then turned his golden eyes - that were too cold and detached to be compared figuratively to her mates - and stared at her impassively.

She didn't know why he was looking at her, but Touga's small growl of 'offence' seemed to bring him back to his original source of scrutiny - the great Dog General.

"This Sesshoumaru will meet you in one hour's time," he said seeming to keep his voice neutral and to Kagome's relief, he sounded as if he weren't giving the older daiyoukai an order but simply informing him of the weather outside.

He turned her way to look at her one more time, his eyes narrowed slightly in what seemed like suspicion, before turning on his heel and walking away, leaving an irritated inu male in his wake.

Kagome began to wonder why he kept looking at her that way, and deemed it possible that perhaps he still thought her responsible for Touga's unprecedented resurrection.

"_You will remain in the pack's care while I speak to the inu daiyoukai," _Touga commanded as they walked into their massive suite. _"I do not want you alone while you are here at any time. You will always have someone with you."_

The young woman wondered why he was being so... pushy all of a sudden, giving her orders like he was her Lord - which was technically true - instead of her mate. He was never this bossy, so she knew he had to have a good reason to be so protective of her.

"Why, do you think he's up to something?" she asked wondering what he was thinking or feeling on the matter. "And why would it have anything to do with me?"

"_I do not trust him," _he answered simply. _"The way he looks at you…"_

"It irritates you and gets you mad," the miko finished for him with a shrug of her slender shoulder while looking around and taking in the full beauty of the elegant and opulent traditional Japanese room. "But, that happens when any other male even glances my way. You must be feeling something," she insisted, "something telling you he can't be trusted. And besides, you know you really have no reason to be jealous. I love only you, Touga."

He came to her then, her declaration making him hunger for her, and drew her into his arms while lightly licking the mating mark upon her neck.

It made her shudder and Touga couldn't help but to lick her neck once more, though this time he did so much more slowly and sensually, smelling the spice of her arousal surround him and making his manhood twitch with need.

He wanted to take her... now.

Somehow, the daiyoukai was able to curve his unfettered reactions knowing they would not have nearly enough time to even begin with what he wanted to do to her. She clung to him all of a sudden, wrapping her slender arms around his waist then brushing herself up against his rising manhood.

Damn it! He couldn't do this now. He was going to meet his son in just under an hour. But then again….

He growled internally as he sensed someone was approaching making the daiyoukai slightly relieved for the interruption.

Hmm... it was a... human?

A loud knock resounded through the room making the miko jump away from him slightly, and begin to smooth down her kimono.

He smirked. Hai, she was finally wearing a beautiful kimono and was out of her ridiculously small and indecent clothing. He would have to remember to thank the slayer for being so quick and efficient. She had been able to go off on her neko youkai, find a village, and procure his mate suitable clothing all without having the pack slow down in their trek to the Western fortress.

The knock came again, much more insistent, and while his miko flushed beautifully trying to regain her composure, he opened the door and moved back with a start as a small visitor jumped forward excitedly, bumped into him slightly, passed him with a small skip, and went straight into his female's arms.

"Kagome-chan!" she exclaimed gaily.

"Rin-chan!" his mate answered excitedly, just as the child lunged into her open arms.

Touga was at a loss. Why would there be a child... a _human _child no less living in the Western palace with... with his rather cold and apathetic son? he thought in wonder and confusion hoping the child was not being held hostage or for political ransom... or even because the demon might enjoy eating humans?

"_Why is there a human child here_?" he questioned immediately, his eyes pinning his female hoping she would have the answer as she seemed to know who the child was.

Kagome answered with a giggle after seeing his surprised and confused expression. "My love, this is Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama's ward."

* * *

**Yay, Rin enters the picture! And seriously Sess keeping humans in his house for a snack? What are u thinking Touga? And when are they ever going to catch a break and have some…alone time. *sigh* Hopefully soon. I dunno exactly what they're going to be doing in his house next, I think it up as I write. I'm not as talented as some writers who can write without pause or long thought. *another sigh***

**Oh well, don't forget to REVIEW! **


	14. Ch 14 Insinuations and assumptions

**Thanks for your reviews for the last chap guys. You all are great and I am so glad you are enjoying this story. **

**Well not much to say other than thank you to Kanna37 for her quick beta-ing. **

**So now on with the story!**

* * *

_**Last time….**_

"_Why is there a human child here_?" he questioned immediately, his eyes pinning his female hoping she would have the answer as she seemed to know who the child was.

Kagome answered with a giggle after seeing his surprised and confused expression. "My love, this is Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama's ward."

* * *

**Ch. 14 Insinuations & assumptions**

Rin looked at the tall male in awe and giggled when she heard him growl funnily.

"Kagome-san," the girl began, tugging on the miko's kimono to get her attention. "Why are you answering him when he didn't say anything? Rin only heard him growl like a doggy."

The young woman burst into laughter after hearing the child's innocent question, eyeing Touga's raised silver brow.

"Umm, that's the only way he can talk for now, sweety. But I can understand what he says and so can some of the other youkai like Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Really?" the little girl marveled, looking at the male before her, then at the young woman with awe. "That is wonderful, Kagome-san, maybe he can teach Rin how to speak in doggy too, that way she can talk to all the doggy's around the palace!" she reasoned excitedly before continuing.

"But, why does he look like Sesshoumaru-sama? He has the same pretty hair and eyes."

As if realizing something, she quickly added, "Ohh, maybe he is Sesshoumaru-sama's brother!" she cried out happily while clapping her hands together in obvious glee at the possibility of such.

Kagome giggled anew with the child's assumptions and youthful vigor, watching her mate all the while as his confusion soon turned into a softer expression of curiosity.

"_She is a unique and wholesome child. She seems to be untainted, her spirit light and caring, and she reminds me of you, my miko, in that regard." _

Looking at his mate's shining azure eyes and her beautiful smiling countenance, he couldn't help but to say, _"Perhaps, one day, I will give you a daughter similar to this child, my nakama. One we will be able to spoil and love, and one who will look… just like you."_

Kagome's smile faded, only to be replaced with the love and affection she felt for this demon. He wanted to give her a child, and - and she wanted one, no matter if a boy or girl, or both, as long as they were _his _children. Although, the possibility that she could be…well they hadn't used protection the first time that they were with each other so… could there be a likelihood that she was…?

Touga saw her go from radiant, to curious, then worried. What could be the matter? he wondered. Did the thought of having children distress her?

Although he knew he was probably not guessing correctly, for her scent and her emotions hinted at her being nervous, not disgusted or unwilling.

"_What is wrong, Kagome?"_ he asked.

"Erm, n-nothing. I'm alright…I was just thinking." She smiled for him then down at the little girl who was looking at her with a gap-toothed smile.

"He's funny, Kagome-san," the child spoke, her pony-tail askew, giving her a more adorable child like quality. "Rin likes him," she said looking at the tall silver-haired male, then back to the priestess. "Is Shippou-chan also here?" she questioned. "Rin wants to play with him."

"Hai, he's here. Why don't you go and look for him, Rin. I'm sure he would love to play with you."

Seeing the child smile brightly, she answered, "Okay, then could Rin come back to hear him growl like a puppy?" she asked, pointing a small finger at the daiyoukai who only stared back in annoyance but with a bit of a small smile, showing off one pearly fang.

"Sure, honey," the miko answered with a small giggle, "of course you can."

The little girl bounded off, her little footsteps fading rapidly as she let herself out of the room.

Touga wasted no time in wrapping up his female in his arms and trying to resume his attentions upon her slim neck.

"I've been thinking," Kagome began, trying not to let her mate distract her from her thoughts. "Do you think Sesshoumaru believes you're here to reclaim your lands, the ones you left him for his inheritance so long ago?"

"Hn, it would seem he does, though he is not far from the truth."

Kagome mulled it over for a second or two hoping he wouldn't continue to run his nose down the column of her throat before she spoke, although she had to clear her mind of its carnal befuddlement.

"I-Is that what you want to do? You want to reclaim the Western lands and all that you held before you…before you died?" she asked lightly extricating herself from his hold. The miko knew that if he continued to touch her, she wouldn't be able to think clearly, for they really hadn't discussed the reasons why he wanted to come here in the first place. Other than the fact that she feared Sesshoumaru wouldn't be willing to so easily let go of all he had been given, and of all that, she was sure, he had worked hard to maintain and protect.

Would it really be fair to the other daiyoukai?

"_It is more complicated than that, Kagome," _the young inu finally answered. _"I have yet to decide what is to be done about the Western lands, yet I wish to know what it is you are trying to tell me? Do you not desire that I reclaim what was once properly my own, gotten by my own hand and blood? Do you want me to step aside and hand you, my mate, nothing but promises and a nomadic lifestyle out in the wilderness?" _his voice carried a sharp growl to it that let her know he was becoming quite upset.

"That's not what I'm saying at all, Touga. I was just wondering if it would be fair, since, you know, I'm sure Sesshoumaru has worked really hard to-"

"_Fair? Is there a reason why you side with the other male? Do you wish to see him keep all that was once mine? Is that why he keeps looking at you, miko, because he knows you-"_

"Wait, what? How can you say that? That's ridiculous! That doesn't even make sense!"

His golden eyes bore into hers resembling amber chips of gold, reminding Kagome of how little she really knew about the male she mated not very long ago.

"_Does it not?" _he questioned with a rise of his silver brow.

"NO! It doesn't and I resent the fact that you would think otherwise! I know you don't know me very well, but I thought…I thought…" she trailed off softly as tears began to gather in her eyes and her throat began to swell uncomfortably.

The young woman hated this. She thought that they had come to know each other better, that he would know _her _better.

Touga's sudden bout of jealousy and anger deflated immediately. He sensed his mate's distress and sadness and even if he hadn't, he knew she told the truth; he was just being stupid. Of course she wasn't trying to side with the other male. She was simply trying to get him to see reason, to find a way to not seize and take possession of all that rightfully belonged to… his son.

He was supposed to be dead, after all. He had allowed his beast to rule him, to dictate and prod him into feeling threatened by the other powerful male; a male who happened to be his son.

He smelled the girl's unhappiness and the salty tang of tears she had yet to shed.

Walking towards her as she faced away from him, he pulled her back into his chest and began to growl softly trying to sooth her.

The daiyoukai was a bit surprised to feel her extricate herself from his hold and step away from him.

"I-I think I'll go check up on Shippou and see how he's doing," she said softly before walking away from him.

"Kagome," he called, his beast suddenly whimpering in remorse at causing his mate harm.

She did not turn around as she walked out of their room. He allowed her to go, knowing she wanted time to herself, and at the moment would no doubt not want to accept his apology. If he knew anything about the girl, it was that she was quite stubborn, and the way her chin was notched a bit higher, he knew that it would do him no good to get into another argument; and forcing her to remain would be counterproductive. He didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want, and if she did not wish to remain in the room with him, then he would allow her a moment to gather her thoughts and emotions. The daiyoukai decided that later, after he had spoken to Sesshoumaru, he would find her, apologize, and ask for her forgiveness; for he was truly sorry he had upset her and had no doubt hurt her feelings.

Kagome walked out of the room, too mad and hurt to stay in the same room with him. How could he possibly think those things about her? It was obvious that he still didn't know her too well.

The miko sighed forcing her tears back, as she walked around through the silent hallways -knowing she was probably lost- but determinedly looking for a door that led to the outside world. Surely Sesshoumaru had some beautiful gardens where one was able to go to clear their mind - and brood in silence if necessary.

Walking without looking where she was going, her mind in turmoil and confusion, she nearly yelped when she crashed into an oddly soft, furry, and solid object, her arm shooting out in an automatic response to hold unto something to keep herself from meeting the floor.

Clutching onto whatever it was she had grabbed, she felt an arm snake around her waist to keep her from falling down.

Finally looking up to see what she was holding unto, the miko 'eeped' while her eyes grew enormously round with surprise and shock.

"Sess-Sesshoumaru! I didn't see you there!"

"Obviously," he replied quite dryly.

Realizing she was still holding unto none other than his fluffy white pelt, she retracted her death grip and stepped away from him. "Erm…s-sorry. I was just looking for a door that led outside. I-I wanted some time to umm, well, I just wanted to see if you had some gardens I could visit?" she questioned not wanting to tell him why she was trying to find a way out.

His cold amber eyes bore into her own, as if he was trying to decipher what she was leaving out in her hasty explanation.

"Come," he said after a tense moment where the miko thought he was going to ignore her and leave her in the middle of the hallway.

She followed silently, wondering if he was going to escort her outside, show her back to her room, or perhaps shove her into his dungeon.

Thankfully it wasn't the latter. He walked out of a pair of doors she hadn't even seen before, while she followed like a lost puppy -the irony of it was not lost on her. The sunshine and the feel of the wonderfully cool breeze caressed her face and hair making her relax her tense shoulders.

Eyeing the daiyoukai out of the corner of her eye, she came to realize that while he must appear cold to the outside world -and though she initially thought the same- he must not be as detached as he seemed to portray himself to be. He cared for and watched over a little human girl. He patrolled his lands in an effort to keep all renegade youkai from threatening the inhabitants, and most importantly, while he was obviously strong enough to kill Inuyasha, he never really tried too hard to end his life once and for all. He had even deferred to Touga's alpha status though he was also alpha in his own right. Heck, he might even be able to challenge his father -and while he might not necessarily win- he could give him some good competition.

"Sesshoumaru," she ventured tentatively as she continued to follow him through the cobblestone walkways that were only lined with shrubs, and which hopefully led to a quiet garden. Seeing the slight turn of his head to let her know he was listening, she continued with a bit more courage. "I-I think you should continue to be in charge of the Western lands. I really don't know what Touga is planning on doing, he…well we really didn't talk about it, but you should-"

"Miko, this Sesshoumaru does not need to hear your… advice. What my father and I speak about is none of your concern," he cut her off frigidly, without halting his stride.

"Well that's not very nice," the young woman commented with displeasure, "I'm your father's mate now, Sesshoumaru, whether you like it or not, I think I also have a say in what we-"

This time, it wasn't his words that interrupted, but his growl of irritation. Apparently, he wasn't used to anyone disagreeing with him…or chiding him, she thought with a bit of a start. Surely he wouldn't hurt her…would he? Not his father's mate and with also him present on the grounds, right?

Not relying on the maybe's, she stopped walking and bit her lip in indecision not knowing if she should just turn back and go inside the palace.

As if sensing her hesitation, the daiyoukai actually turned to look at her, making the confrontation a little worse, as she saw it; for now she was pinned under a predator's unwavering gaze after all.

"This Sesshoumaru will not harm you, priestess," he assured watching the way she appeared to be on the verge of running back inside the shiro. "Yet know this, I do not wish your interference on the matter," he continued once he saw her relax slightly. "The Inutaisho and I will decided what needs to be done. I do not wish you to influence his decisions. I have earned and secured what I have now with my own power and strength. My father was shamed, dying for a simple human and hanyou, and does not deserve to have the Western territories. While I do not believe he truly loved the woman, he did find contentment and simple peace in her presence. With no outside influence on their relationship, as it was not begotten by political influence, he felt obligated to protect her as she was held prisoner, therefore dying in dishonor and disgrace for a demon of his power and caliber. There were many who thought this Sesshoumaru was also as weak as his sire, yet with their swift deaths at my claws, those who were left, began to think otherwise. I do not need you, a simple, weak human to tell this one what is, and what _should _be his."

Kagome was taken aback with the daiyoukai's long warning. She had never heard him speak this much, if at all, other than his usual threats to Inuyasha. But before she could think on all he had just said, he spoke once more.

"You are not the first he takes as consort, miko, nor will you be the last. He easily tired of my mother, that is why he sought the bed of another, his inquisitiveness and boredom taking him into the arms of an inadequate human hime. Perhaps you were simply a new curiosity and oddity for him, priestess. This is why he is drawn to you….for the moment. I am sure that once your novelty wears out, he will find another. So…do not grow too attached, girl, I am sure I will see you begging for my half brother's forgiveness and charity soon enough; though I am uncertain if he will take you back as you have been defiled by his own father."

With that being said, he turned his back to her intent on continuing on his way until he heard her gasp and smelled the acrid scent of her tears.

Kagome didn't know why he was being so cruel and malicious. She had never done anything to him. Why - why would he tell her those things? It wasn't true! It - it couldn't be!

She felt the hot trail of tears spilling down her cheeks, and knew that he had been able to place undeniable doubt in her heart. However, even if his words did pierce her heart, she felt too angered to stay silent and wallow in hurt.

"You just don't know what real love is, Sesshoumaru," she whispered making him stop in his tracks. "You might see it as weakness, but-but it makes you stronger. And without it, _you're _the one that is weak. Even if - if what you say is true, and he leaves me, I know that I loved him with all that I had, and that made me - that made me-"

"What are you saying, miko? If he does indeed leave you for another, you will not regret this…love you say you feel for him?" the current Western Lord questioned with mild curiosity and interest.

"Hai. I will _never _regret loving him," she confessed with a strength and assurance

Sesshoumaru had never heard before. He didn't know what to think about her declaration and suddenly he wondered if perhaps his father did indeed love this female as he had none other before. He certainly had her loyalty and devotion, something the daiyoukai was beginning to think he envied.

He growled, hating the fact that he envied anything and anyone, for he was Sesshoumaru, Western Lord, powerful daiyoukai who needed no foolish sentimentalities like love, or even need such useless relationships like friendship. He was lord and master and as long as those beneath him offered him the respect he was worthy of, he wouldn't end their useless lives. It was others that needed _him, _he concluded with a show of his fangs.

Kagome was startled when she realized that the inu was right before her, his face only inches away from her own, and she immediately took a step away from him trying to put space between her and the angered inu daiyoukai.

"Think what you will, priestess, keep your foolish love, but heed this Sesshoumaru's words… stay out of our affairs."

With those parting words he turned with a swish of clothes and hair and disappeared from her sight, leaving her on the path they were originally taking.

Kagome stood there for a second or two wondering why he hated her so, when she felt all of the inu's words come back to her with a rush of emotion encircling each one.

While it was true that she would never regret loving her mate, she wasn't so sure that she

could keep his love, or his interest -whichever he truly felt for her- and her mood plummeted even further. Touga had already accused her of siding with Sesshoumaru for reasons that he was only hinting at. He didn't…he didn't even trust her, it seemed, yet she trusted him with her very life…and heart.

And while she could not change his mind, or make him put his faith in her, she could show him that no matter what he thought, he would always have hers.

But for the moment, she wished she could be far away from everyone, far away from this place and this time. In essence…she just wanted to go home. Wondering where Kirara was, and more importantly where exactly _she_was, the miko turned and began to backtrack down the cobblestone walkway.

As if sensing her need for her neko youkai friend, the fire cat suddenly appeared right in the middle of her path making Kagome give out a little yelp of surprise. Meowing cutely, she sauntered up to the startled miko and rubbed herself upon her leg.

The young woman could only wonder how the small cat knew she needed her, but either way, Kagome was extremely grateful she had appeared.

Picking her up in her arms she began to walk away, asking the neko if she could please take her back to the well. Assuring her friend she was not going to be gone for long and would be back hopefully within the day -after getting enough supplies- the cat agreed and transformed into her bigger size.

The thought that she should tell someone where she was going did cross her mind, but being emotionally exhausted, mad at almost everyone, it seemed, and just too hurt to want to explain why she was leaving, she decided she was old enough to make her own decisions without having to always inform someone. Besides, she didn't need anyone's permission to visit her family.

Climbing onto the fire cat's back, they flew into the evening sky.

* * *

Climbing out of the well, Kagome began to wonder how long it had truly been since she had last seen her family. They were probably so very worried about her, she thought with a bit of shame, and she had all but forgotten about them after having mated Touga.

Sighing, the miko realized that was just another thing she was going to have to tell her mother about. She was a married woman now. Albeit with a demon that was supposed to be long dead, and one whom she was not certain would keep her around for very long.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she hefted herself out of the well and over the rim. Walking up hesitantly towards her family's home, she was almost bowled over when a rather large child threw his arms around her form.

"Kagome! You're back! Mom's been so worried."

The young woman had to pry the boy away from her only to notice that it was not a boy, but Souta…and he no longer looked like the child she remembered leaving behind, but an adolescent teenager. How long had she been gone? she wondered in sudden panic and sadness.

He pulled her into the house, giving her no room to protest, while Kagome vaguely noticed the way her mating mark felt slightly uncomfortable. The hot burning sensation was quickly forgotten while she was pulled into a round of hugs and kisses, and passed along from member to member.

The conversation began and before she knew it she was explaining where she had been and what had happened to her throughout this time, with just the barest of details. Her mother had listened patiently, asking a question or two, until she noticed the way she was rubbing the mark upon her neck in an effort to soothe the sting.

"I always knew about the danger, Kagome, so you cannot shield me by omitting all of the details. I'm only glad that you were finally saved, even if you didn't tell me how you figured out how to undue the effects of whatever was holding your powers back.

But…you still haven't told me what happened to the young man who escaped with you?

"And…you still haven't told me what the mark upon your neck signifies," the elder woman added with a pointed look while taking a small sip of her coffee. "You keep touching it, and all these emotions just flicker across your countenance."

Her mother sure didn't miss a thing, the miko thought, shifting uncomfortably in the kitchen chair.

Her grandfather, who was also present and had silently been listening to all that had been said, suddenly spit out the tea he had just sipped. "WHA…? A mark, you say? Let me see!" he exclaimed, stumbling out of his chair and hastening around the table to move her hair from her neck with a speed that bellied his old age.

"Yeah, Kagome why do you have a weird mark…and where's Inuyasha, anyway? Didn't he wanna come with you?" Souta questioned with curiosity.

The miko scowled while letting her ojii-san inspect the mark. "Inuyasha is a jerk. And I didn't invite him to come along," she stated, matter-of-factly.

Her mother continued to stare at her while her grandfather talked to himself as if he was inspecting some ancient Japanese scroll while taking notes.

"The…erm…the mark…well, heh, heh, heh, you see…"

"IT IS A MATING MARK! I knew it!" Her grandfather suddenly exclaimed with a mixture of excitement and anger, taking the very words right out of her mouth.

Her mom began to choke on the coffee she was drinking leisurely.

_Just great_, the young woman thought with irritation, _now they're going to be mad at me, too. And how in the world am I going to explain that I mated a guy who's supposed to be dead, is Inuyasha's father -only younger- and I had sex with him when I didn't even know him! Ugh! Can this get any worse?_

All of a sudden, the very mating mark in question burned so intently, that tears came to her eyes.

No…something was very wrong.

* * *

**Please don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks guys you all are great! ^_^**


	15. Ch 15 Lessons learned

**Ok guys, yes I disappeared for a while but life happens. And unfortunately fan fiction takes a backseat to most of it. But just to let ya in on a little of whats been going on, I have started college again as a full time and a half student, have a lot to read and write on a weekly basis, I added a part time job to that -though they're giving me more than part time hours- and well….I got engaged to my British boyfriend…YAYAY! **

**So aside from that guys, I have seriously been trying to update at least a chapter from all of my fics and perhaps they have not come out as great as I would have liked them, but I'm trying to get my creative motor up and running after so long, and trying to get some creative juices flowing after such a long drought. **

**So to all of you who have reviewed, (have continually pushed me to update) and who have stuck with me and this fic thus far, I sincerely appreciate you guys. *Hugs and high-fives all around.* Thanks guys! **

**Enjoy this un-betad chap and please don't be too harsh on me if these chaps are a bit off and not as well thought out. I didn't forget you…or my fics ;0) Hopefully next time wont be too far off…**_**and**_** they'll be a better read. **

* * *

**Last time…**

"IT IS A MATING MARK! I knew it!" Her grandfather suddenly exclaimed with a mixture of excitement and anger, taking the very words right out of her mouth.

Her mom began to choke on the coffee she was drinking leisurely.

_Just great_, the young woman thought with irritation, _now they're going to be mad at me, too. And how in the world am I going to explain that I mated a guy who's supposed to be dead, is Inuyasha's father -only younger- and I had sex with him when I didn't even know him! Ugh! Can this get any worse?_

All of a sudden, the very mating mark in question burned so intently, that tears came to her eyes.

No…something was very wrong.

* * *

*****Be forewarned, this chapter is basically just a lemon, so if your under age or sensitive please don't read! **

**Ch. 15 Lessons learned**

Kagome rushed out of her house, hastily assuring her family that everything was okay, promising she would come to visit soon, while hurrying into the well house as fast as she could.

The miko kept one hand over her mating mark, while it pulsed and burned erratically, the youki infused symbol of her mating making her powers rise unexpectedly, and making her stumble, as she attempted to jump into the magic portal.

Fumbling in her rush to get over the lip of the well, she practically threw herself over the rim, nearly going head first into what seemed like a darkened void. Righting herself in time, and hissing with the increasing pain of the mark, she began her time traveling journey into the past.

The blue light of supernatural power that was emitted during her journey soon began to fade and her feet began to touch solid ground announcing her arrival five hundred years before her birth.

Not wasting any time, as tears of pain ran down her warm cheeks, and as an urgency and frightening desperation assailed her senses, and nearly every part of her very being, she grabbed a handful of vines and began to climb, hefting herself out of the well with a ragged breath.

Pulling herself forward she made it over the lip and was prepared to run, where, she was unsure, but perhaps towards Edo, to wait for Kirara to come back for her so she could hasten back towards Sesshoumaru's shiro and more importantly, back into the arms of her mate.

Just as she stood upright and looked up, she came face to face -and to nose- with almost everyone she knew!

There, surrounding the well, was the entirety of her pack, including Sesshoumaru -though his little group was not present- and the largest, and furriest, white dog she had ever seen.

His crimson eyes bore into hers, while his youki crackled and hissed like lightning round about his huge form. Though it did not necessarily affect her as much as she thought it would -feeling only slightly ill and lightheaded- she saw the effect he had as a whole on those present.

Inuyasha was tensed and angry, Tetsusaiga in his hand while he stood at the forests edge watching her with an undercurrent of resentment and fear. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara all stood just as rigid and nervous, each human with their respectful weapon at the ready. Sesshoumaru, unsurprisingly, stood at the opposite side of the field, far away from her friends, alert, yet his icy mask of indifference still firmly in place, though the corner of his mouth seemed to be turned down in displeasure.

She should never have taken her eyes off of the great dog before her, for before she knew it, he took a massive step forward bringing her directly before his great maw, as he growled out low and long, showing his razor sharp canines, informing her of his great displeasure. While she didn't understand what it was he meant -if anything- by that growl, his anger was quite obvious and didn't need any translation.

He brought his head down, coming nearly eye level with her, while the miko heard Shippou whimper, Inuyasha growl, and Sango gasp all at the same time.

They feared for her.

Yet one thing made itself quite clear in that instance, the mating mark upon her shoulder was lessening in pain, its throbbing nearly non-existent as she stood before the great inu and…even more importantly, she knew without a doubt, that he would never intentionally hurt her.

His growling continued, and Kagome could only stare mutely at him as she slowly, and carefully, brought her hand out before her, watching his expression all the while, and hearing his growling increase in volume with what she was about to do.

Hearing Sango calling out for her to stop, the miko paid her no heed as she continued to bring her hand closer, intent on touching the enormous inu before her.

He was her mate after all, the male she had come to love…the demon who at this moment was upset with her and showing her his discontentment.

She looked into his eyes, meeting their swirling crimson gaze with her own cool azure, knowing that's what he was. He was hot, he was the fire of the Earth, and she was the cool and fresh breeze that cooled its surface…her hand skimming the surface of his velvety nose even as he continued to bare his teeth.

"I'm -I'm sorry my Lord," she whispered almost reverently watching as his face began to turn from a frightening snarl to a softer more pronounced look that she knew well. While the young woman would have liked to have taken a moment to truly take in his ethereal beauty of his true form, the winds of his change began to take over him, leaving the fiery flames licking at her senses, dancing along every nerve end making the hair on the back of her nape rise in response to the great feel of power washing over her skin.

"Leave us," he commanded the group present, with a deep air of authority, displeasure still evident in his voice, as he never took his red eyes off of hers.

Although the red clad hanyou wanted to protest, Kagome heard Miroku reasoning with him, getting him to see that the great Inu no Taisho would never hurt his own mate.

As the clearing was emptied of all its previous occupants, the miko noted that the male's powers never truly receded, only barely being held in check by the powerful inu daiyoukai.

He stepped forward then, removing any space that was once between them and grabbed unto her arm, though not painfully.

"_I must teach you a lesson, my mate," _he informed her, his demonic aura flaring to life once more.

Kagome wondered if he was on the verge of transforming again, for she saw his face elongate slightly, while his fangs grew in length, his eyes never altering to that of the golden hue she had come to know so well.

To see him this way was a bit frightening but she was still certain he wouldn't injure her and could only stare at him wondering what he was going to do to teach her a lesson.

The sudden tearing of cloth assailed her ears, and she gasped, quickly registering the fact that he had grabbed her kimono and had torn it down the middle exposing her to his eyes.

"_You will never attempt to leave your mate again," _he commanded in a near growl bringing her body flush against his.

The evidence of his arousal pressed into her belly as she fought to find the logic of this 'punishment' and what exactly it was he was planning on teaching her.

She whimpered as his hands suddenly found her backside, squeezing her, and kneading her flesh. He nipped her mark then, making her yelp in the process as she felt a simultaneous throb of pain and desire go through her entire body.

He licked her neck sensually, his fangs dragging across the delicate area making her blood begin to heat with need and want.

Flicking one rosy nipple with his tongue she bucked against him, her confusion quickly turning into one of yearning, her youthful body quickly giving into the demands of her infuriated male. However, just as she was giving herself into the sensations of his touch, he suddenly turned her around, tore the entirety of her kimono off, pushed her down upon her hands and knees, and entered her in one swift motion.

The young miko was still unaccustomed to his girth, to the whole sexual act itself, and whimpered with the sudden intrusion.

Yet, the inu did not stop. In fact he growled out, warningly, grabbing a hold of her hips with his sharp claws, managing to prick her slightly, and pushing his entire length into her, pounding her smaller frame, the sound of his grunts and the slapping of flesh against flesh flowing directly into her ears and into her very body.

Her slim body was forcefully rocked forward with his hard thrusts and just as she was unsure how to feel about this, what to think of his rough handling, he stood her up, placing her hands upon the rim of the well, bending her over, and positioned himself at the entrance of her femininity once more.

Kagome wanted to have him make love to her once more, but not like this, not in this way. Even though her body screamed out for him to take her, to claim her once more, her logical thought and emotions cried out for it not to be like this, not in anger, and not to teach her a lesson, or to -to teach her to submit. She wanted him to do it with love and tenderness.

He pushed forcefully into her once more, and as she was pressed forward with the hard thrust, her unclad breasts brushing up against the ancient wood of the well, her sensitive nipples tightening even further with the feeling.

A single tear slid down her cheek as he pumped into her tight passage with abandon, while he began to knead and massage her breasts, her nipples and the tightening in her lower abdomen betraying her inner most thoughts, her desire to have gentle passionate love, being quickly overridden.

She moaned when he hit a certain spot within her, unable to hold the sound back. Whimpers of pain and pleasure escaped her throat while her little meowls of pleasure urged him on.

Her body wanted him, no matter what her mind thought.

She bit her lip as he pulled on her long hair. _"Say my name miko, scream it out,"_ he demanded as he began to rub the very spot that began to make her shudder and tremble, while her body wanted to find its release.

Soon, unable to hold herself back any longer, her body shuddered one last time before she felt herself tightening, a deep heat building as he plunged into her with demonic speed until she thought she was going to rip apart into a million pieces.

Her breath coming in hard pants now, the miko couldn't hold on any longer, tremors overriding her, she screamed out his name to the heavens.

He snarled out his pleasure, howling his conquest as he spilled himself into her, his hot thick liquid coating her very womb. Touga continued to thrust into her to prolong their pleasure, emptying his seed while both of their bodily fluids of satisfaction dripped down her thighs. Deciding that this was not enough 'punishment' for the sudden pain of separation, thinking that she had been killed as she had disappeared, he pulled out of her woman's core, his thick cock hardening once more, and he began to enter her roughly once more. The slick wetness of his manhood aided him in the process as he grabbed a hold of her backside and pushed himself forward, hearing her sudden gasp of pain and surprise.

The daiyoukai did not wish to hurt her, but the lesson had to be taught, and as such, he did not stop as she began to protest and try to move herself forward to avoid his girth where he had already taken her roughly once before.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched from high up in the trees, his youki and power concealed. Although he thought the other daiyoukai too far preoccupied teaching his female a lesson of submission and obedience she would not soon forget to even take notice of him, he did not want to risk being found out.

He could hear the girl moan, the scent of their pleasure thick and heavy in the air. While at first she seemed to be taken off guard with the inu's form of 'punishment' her body could not deny the physical pleasure the male was giving her; for though it seemed that the daiyoukai was being particularly harsh, Sesshoumaru could still tell that he was taking great care to not allow his beast more freedom with the female's body. It would seem he was being unnecessarily gentle when he need not be, when he should be punishing the miko more adequately, he mused with internal scorn.

Discreetly sniffing the air, his beast rose in interest, the scent of another powerful male rutting a female within such close proximity drawing his attention. The sound of pain mingled with pleasure soon had his own manhood twitching with need. How could such a female bring out any reaction from him? the inu Lord wondered with a mixture of curiosity and disgust. Especially when the female in question was a simple human wench.

Yet as his keen eyesight noted, said female was not horrendous to look upon, nor was she completely powerless, for grudgingly he had to admit -if only to himself- this particular female was strong, clean, and smelled rather…enticing. While her scent was mixed with that of another inu male, it still held hints of the purifying power she held within her very blood.

Just as he thought the pair had finished, their very different cries of ecstasy ringing in his ears, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but to take notice the position the other daiyoukai was about to partake in. The girl seemed apprehensive, her body immediately going rigid knowing she was about to receive her lover again. Yet the inu held her in check, growling out his displeasure at her movement, and promising her it would be much more painful if she did not relax.

Hn. He, Sesshoumaru, would never have even given the girl a warning. He would have simply impaled her upon his length, easing himself into her tight body, until she could take him in no more. He would not have thought to coddle her, but would have simply taken his pleasure from her youthful body, then perhaps gifted her with his seed until she could take no more of him. If she would not have been human perhaps he would have even gone as far as to continually pleasure himself with her, until he was certain she was pupped.

After a brief internal debate, the inu daiyoukai decided that perhaps it would be best to leave and attend to his duties, instead of watching his father rut with his female, and be thinking upon insignificant details such as rutting a human woman, and the disgrace his own father seemed to be repeating once more.

The inu soon disappeared from sight leaving the pair to continue their 'learning lessons.'

* * *

"What the hell is taking them so long?" the enraged hanyou bellowed in exasperation while pacing back and forth in the small clearing where they waited. "This is so stupid! The wench is probably gonna get herself killed, or at least maimed or something. Ya know the bastard was all pissed off, who knows what he could be doing to her right now!"

"Calm yourself Inuyasha," the monk interjected the silver haired male's outrages remarks. "You know he would never hurt his own mate," he calmly affirmed.

"A -Are you sure about that?" the worried kitsune child asked, his face scrunched up in apprehension and fear. "He did seem awfully mad and even really worried."

"Yeah and ya heard the howl that ripped through the entire area just a minute ago," the hanyou interjected once more, agitatedly continuing his pacing. "What the hell could that mean?"

"Well, it could mean many things Inuyasha, but certainly not that he has hurt his own mate," the monk answered calmly and rationally once more.

"Oi, will ya quit with all that talk about her being his mate? Damn bitch should get at least knocked around a bit, scaring the shit outta him like that!" the hanyou remarked agitatedly with the way the houshi kept referring to her as his father's mate…his -his stepmother.

"Shut up inu-baka you're just jealous!" the fiery red-headed kit exclaimed. "Kagome is his mate now and you're just gonna have to get used to it!"

"Shippou is right Inuyasha," the taijiya confirmed siding with the child, "she's your father's mate now, so he will know what's best for her. He wouldn't her hurt…not like you have so many times before," she thought to add with a look of displeasure.

The hanyou's ears flattened upon his head at the mere mention of the many times he had indeed hurt the futuristic priestess.

"Keh! Whatever, none of you know anything!" the half inu decided to add turning away from the group and slamming his hands into his long billowy sleeves and walking away from them.

* * *

Kagome remained seated upon her male's lap, her hair in disarray as well as her very mind.

Her mate had covered her nude body with his haori once more, bringing memories of their first time together to the forefront of her mind. She remembered how he had been very gentle with her, promising she would be his forever.

The miko felt her male nuzzling her neck and licking her mating mark gently making her suddenly aware of all they had just done moments ago and bringing her back from all of the gentle memories she held within her heart.

"_Do not be upset with me little one. This was a lesson you had to learn for your own well being. Perhaps you may not think so at this moment, but I assure you…you will not leave my side nor alarm me in such a way again."_

Kagome snorted in a very unladylike fashion, her eyes going up to meet his warm amber.

"Yeah it was a lesson learned," she answered with a slight huff of anger and hurt.

"_Hn."_

He remained silent for a space before speaking once more. _"I…was afraid I had lost you my mate. I felt our mating mark sever and not only was the pain unbearable, but my heart feared the worst. That was truly unlike any pain I had ever experienced," _the daiyoukai confessed silently trying to get her to see what she had done by not telling him where she was going, or knowing what was going to happen to their mating bond once she did.

"Yeah I guess I should have told you I was leaving, but I was already mad at you and didn't feel like even talking to you then. Though…next time I'll make sure I leave a note or something," she answered a bit moodily her voice laced with sarcasm.

"_The others will surely want to know you are well miko. They too were worried." _He paused in thought then continued. _"Hn although it could be because they were more worried about my reaction than about you koi."_

Though Kagome's internal answer was 'ya think?' she didn't dare speak it aloud, knowing that she was already treading on dangerous waters.

"_There is still much to do and settle at the shiro priestess," _the daiyoukai spoke once again while standing them both on their feet and settling his haori over her slender form properly and hiding any flesh that might be showing. She was his after all and he didn't need any other male ogling her creamy skin, lest he have to teach this male a lesson and it would be much less enjoyable than the lesson he just taught his mate.

Gathering his thoughts he spoke once more while gathering the woman's body close to his so they could fly to their destination. _"I still do not know what I will do miko. I am the rightful Western Lord, although I know my son has led to this very day. Once we arrive back at the palace we will sort this out and you will abide by my decision. I only hope…you will also give me your opinion once more. This time…I will listen to all sides of the mater my mate." _


End file.
